Of Slayer and Sorcerer
by Angharrad
Summary: Sirius Black rencontre au mariage de James et Lily, une jeune moldue avec qui c'est tout de suite la guerre des blagues. Tout aurait pu aller bien dans le meilleur des mondes, sauf qu'elle cache un terrible secret...
1. Le mariage

Of Slayer and Sorcerer Chapitre Premier : Le Mariage 

Disclaimers:Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings. Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. Y'a un autre truc qui m'appartient pas, mais si je le dis ça va gâcher la surprise. En tout cas, certains principes ne m'appartiennent pas. 

_Printemps 1979, quelque part en Angleterre._

James avait passé toute la matinée à marcher en long et en travers, à faire et défaire son nœud de cravate, mais surtout à essayer de discipliner sans grand succès ses cheveux noirs. Il n'avait rien grignoté de la journée et ses garçons d'honneurs s'attendaient à chaque instant à le voir tomber dans les pommes.

James Potter n'était encore qu'un jeune homme de Dix-neuf ans, mais aujourd'hui était le jour le plus important de sa vie. Il allait enfin épouser Lily Evans. Cela pouvait paraître précipité, mais en temps de guerre, on fait des choses folles. Des choses stupides, et d'autres très belles. C'est ce que pensait Sirius Black en regardant Remus Lupin forcer James à s'asseoir pendant que Peter Pettigrow lui amenait une potion anti-stress. Sirius soupira et vint aider James à porter le verre à ses lèvres. Ses mains semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de trembler.

- Allons Prongs[1] ! Tu as déjà affronté bien pire que ça sans te mettre dans tout ces états ! déclara Sirius en reposant le verre sur la table.

- Ah oui ? Rappelle moi, je crois que j'ai oublié.

- Les examens de fin d'année ? demanda Remus.

- Ou les détentions en divination ? continua Peter.

- Moi je dirais plutôt les sous-vêtements de Rogue, déclara Sirius en cœur avec James.

Les quatre maraudeurs éclatèrent de rire, ce qui détendit grandement le futur marié.

- Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tu épousais Trelawney, fit remarquer Remus.

- Au fait Sirius, tu as trouvé une autre cavalière ? demanda Peter avec une sourire taquin.

Sirius grogna. Il n'aimait pas parler de ses problèmes de cœur. Pas après que sa tendre amie Roumaine ai choisit quelqu'un qu'ils soupçonnaient d'être un des bras droit de Voldemort. 

- Ah oui. A ce sujet Sirius, Lily m'a demandé si tu pouvais escorter une de ses demoiselles d'honneur, commença James.

- Si jamais c'est Trelawney, je refuse catégoriquement.

- Oh, ce n'est pas elle. Elle a refusé de venir sous prétexte que le mariage a lieu chez les Moldus, répondit Remus avec un sourire envers son ami.

- Et franchement, j'aime autant. T'imagine qu'elle soit pris d'une crise et nous prédise la fin du monde en plein milieu de nos vœux ? Non, c'est une amie moldue de Lily, elle vient d'arriver de Chine.

- Je n'accepte que si elle fait au moins un bonnet C ! déclara Sirius en croisant les bras sur son torse.

- Padfoot[2]… commença Remus avec reproche, quand on frappa à la porte de la chambre.

Peter sauta sur ses pieds et cria :

- Si c'est Lily, il paraît que ça porte malheur chez les Moldus de se voir avant le mariage.

- Je ne suis pas Lily mais Dawn, une de ses demoiselles d'honneurs. J'ai quelque chose pour Prongs.

Peter se figea ne reconnaissant pas la voix, mais surtout parce qu'elle avait appelé James par son surnom de Maraudeur. Remus et Sirius qui ne la connaissaient pas plus avaient tirés leurs baguettes et étaient prêt à intervenir. Mais James s'arracha au fauteuil et ouvrit grand la porte.

- Bonjour Dawn, qu'as-tu pour moi ?

La jeune fille qui était encore en jean et basquets sourit à James et lui tandis une fleur.

- Lily a dit que tu l'avais oubliée et qu'elle t'en voudrait toujours si tu ne la portais pas.

Sirius reconnut vaguement la fleur comme étant Lys (ou Lily en Anglais) qu'elle glissa dans la poche de veste de james.

- Tu ne comptes pas aller au mariage dans cette tenue ? s'inquiéta James.

- Hein ? Oh non, c'est juste que ma robe a besoin de quelques retouches, j'ai un peu pris en épaules et surtout en poitrine dernièrement. Mais je serais prête, pas de soucis ! déclara la jeune fille en souriant un peu plus. Bon, je me dépêche, sinon je ne sais pas dans quel état je vais retrouver Lily. A tout à l'heure James !

Elle fit demi tour et s'enfuit en courant. James referma tranquillement la porte et se tourna vers Sirius. Celui-ci avait été tellement surpris par la jeune fille qu'il n'en bougeait plus et avait toujours sa baguette pointée vers la porte.

- Hé Sirius ! appela Remus.

- Hein ? Oh pardon, tu disais ?

- Que tu pouvais ranger ta baguette, qu'elle était partie, répondit Peter avec un grand sourire.

- Qui ça ? Ha oui, la fille. C'est qui au fait Prongs?

- Et bien mon vieux, je crois que Lily t'as trouvé la seule cavalière qui va arriver à te clouer le bec.

- Quoi c'est sa cavalière ? Elle a au moins un bonnet D ! s'exclama Peter, Pourquoi c'est toujours lui qui a les canons ?

- Parce que c'est moi qui ai la plus grande gueule, répondit Sirius.

- Tu veux faire un concours Padfoot ? demanda Remus avec un sourire carnassier.

Une nouvelle crise de rire détendit l'atmosphère autour des maraudeurs.

James attendait impatiemment maintenant de se retrouver devant l'autel. Remus vérifiait une dernière fois les costumes de chacun. Sirius savait qu'il faisait cela sur ordre de Lily qui ne pouvait le faire elle même. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point cela pouvait être important pour elle, un mariage. Peut être parce que lui même ne s'était jamais posé la question, ou tout simplement parce que c'était un truc de fille. 

Les demoiselles d'honneur arrivèrent. Sinistra, une de leurs amis de Poudlard accompagnerait Remus. Peter s'avança vers une femme une peu plus âgée, mais qui avait la même physionomie que lui, petite, ronde et brunette. Sirius chercha des yeux sa cavalière mais ne la trouva pas tout de suite.

- Et bien on dirait que ta charmante amie t'a posé un lapin dès le premier rendez-vous, souffla Peter en se dirigeant vers sa cavalière.

- Tu n'y comprends rien Peter, les belles femmes savent se faire désirer, répondit Sinistra avec un clin d'œil complice à Sirius.

Sirius fit celui qui n'avait pas entendu et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tournant le dos à la porte pour regarder l'autel et la superbe décoration florale. Lily avait vraiment fait les choses en grand. Peut-être pour oublier que le monde des sorciers était en guerre. Sirius allait un peu embêter James quand il fut interrompu dans son élan par l'arrivée fracassante de la dernière demoiselle d'honneur.

- Excusez-moi, mais on vient juste de m'apporter la robe, commença-t-elle en enfilant ses chaussures à talons. 

Elle avait dû courir pieds nus pour ne pas tâcher ses chaussures. La cavalière de Peter remarqua avec un pincement de nez qu'elle ne portait pas de bas, mais Sirius trouva que la peau de la jeune fille était bien assez dorée et lisse pour se passer de tel artifice. 

A vrai dire, elle aurait pu se passer de tout artifice tellement il la trouvait belle. Elle avait des cheveux dorés lui descendant à peine en dessous des oreilles, et une mèche argentée qui marquait sa raie. Des fleurs blanches à peine éclos égayaient encore sa chevelure. Sa peau était toute dorée, comme si elle avait passé sa vie exposée au soleil, et ses yeux étaient du même bleu que les mers du sud. Et maintenant qu'il la voyait habillée dans sa robe vert tendre, il la trouvait plus belle encore que se matin. Une fée était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

- Ah Dawn ! déclara James, dit moi que Lily n'a pas autant de problèmes avec sa robe que toi.

- Lily a eu quelques problèmes, mais tout est prêt. La coiffeuse mettait une dernière touche à ses cheveux, elle sera là avant la pluie.

- Autant dire qu'elle en a pour des heures ! fit remarquer Peter à Remus en pointant le soleil radieux qui illuminait le ciel.

Sirius n'avait pas envie de le contredire, mais Remus avait comme lui vu au loin la ligne sombre de l'orage à venir. Lily n'en avait donc plus pour trop longtemps. James s'approcha de la jeune fille, murmura quelque chose. Elle sourit et secouant la tête s'approcha de Sirius.

- Bonjour, je suis Aurore Mc Leod. Je serai ta cavalière si cela ne te dérange pas.

- En fait cela me dérange… commença Sirius.

James et Remus serrèrent les dents alors que Peter ouvrait la bouche horrifié.

- … Mais comme il n'y a pas de fille plus belle que toi dans l'assistance, je serais heureux que tu m'accompagnes.

Elle avait légèrement serré les dents, mais sa mâchoire se détendit et elle sourit.

- Je suppose que c'est la manière de Padfoot de saluer.

- Oh, non, répondit il avec un sourire malin, la manière de Padfoot c'est celle-ci.

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue à la commissure des lèvres. 

Tout se passa très vite. Elle saisit la main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule, la retourna tout en lui faisant un croche pied, ce qui le fit tomber par terre. Elle s'assit sur son torse et se penchant vers son visage déclara :

- Et bien mon cher Sirius Black, je crois qu'il va falloir te réapprendre les bonnes manières. 

Le même sourire malin que Sirius avait arboré jusque là se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle se releva et épousseta sa robe. 

- Au fait, appelle moi Dawn, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main et le remettant sur pieds comme s'il n'avait pas été plus lourd qu'une plume.

Sirius n'en revenait pas, à tel point qu'il fallut que Peter et Remus lui parlent ensemble pour qu'il la lâche des yeux. James appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse avait un petit sourire entendu.  

La cérémonie se passa plus paisiblement que tout ce qu'avait espérer Lily. Elle s'était attendue à tout sorte de blagues des compagnons maraudeurs de son mari, mais ils s'étaient tenus tranquilles. Elle avait même demandé à ce qu'on ne leur jette pas de riz à la sortie et commençait à regretter.

Dawn saisit la main de Sirius quand on annonça la fin de la cérémonie.

- Vient vite, il faut tout distribuer avant qu'ils soient sortis de l'église.

- Distribuer quoi ? s'étonna le Maraudeur. Lily nous a interdit le riz.

- Mais pas les pâtes ou la semoule, allez vient !

Sirius fut surpris de ne pas avoir pensez lui même à cette alternative. Il avait pensez à leur lancer la plante sur laquelle le riz poussait mais n'avait pas pensé aux autres féculents, en dehors de la pomme de terre qu'il trouvait trop lourde. 

Ils furent les premiers avec les enfants à sortir. Dawn tira de derrière un arbre un grand sac de provisions et distribua aux enfants. Remus et Peter sortirent bientôt et Sirius leur fit signe de les rejoindre. 

- Les voilà, chuchota Dawn au creux de l'oreille de Sirius. 

Sans attendre ou vérifier si c'était vrai, Sirius se retourna et cria vive les mariés en lançant sa première poignée de pattes. Sinistra et Dawn sourirent discrètement alors que la cavalière de Peter se prenait tout dans la figure. Remus et Peter quand à eux étaient écroulés de rire de la manière dont il s'était fait avoir. Sirius refit ses réserves de grains et allait se venger sur Dawn quand celle-ci cria « vive les mariés » et lança sa poignée de semoule. Sirius faillit ne pas se retourner, mais déjà Remus et Sinistra avaient à leur tour lancé leurs poignés, au grand désespoir de la cavalière de Peter qui n'aurait pas sa revanche.

Sirius fut comme le voulait sa légende le plus appliqué à inonder ses amis à la manière des moldus, mais il ne quitta pas des yeux sa cavalière et s'aperçut que son regard s'était assombrit. Profitant de son inattention, il plongea la main dans les grains et se glissant derrière elle fit tomber les grains dans son décolleté.

- Ah ! Sirius ! hurla-t-elle en revenant à elle.

- Pour tout à l'heure ma belle. 

- Ah oui ? c'est ce qu'on va voir, déclara-t-elle en lui montrant ses mains pleines de grains et lui courant après.

- Et bien au moins je ne serais pas la seule à souffrir de cette stupide tradition ! murmura Lily à James, alors que Remus et Sinistra leur présentaient leurs félicitations.

- Mais toi au moins tu te maries aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Sinistra.

- Bah, ça ne serait tarder, regarde les tous les deux, déclara Lily.

- Parce que vous avez joué les entremetteurs ? s'indigna Remus.

- Je plaide coupable. Sirius n'allait pas bien… commença James.

- … et Dawn est une fille extraordinaire. Ils sont assez semblables dans leur genre, ça va leur faire du bien. Au moins de se découvrir un nouvel ami, termina Lily avec un clin d'œil à son mari.

Le repas s'était longtemps éternisé, comme le voulait la tradition, et Sirius commençait à trouver qu'il n'aurait jamais du promettre à James de se tenir tranquille. Il y avait beaucoup trop de moldu dans les personnes rassemblées ce soir là pour ne pas en profiter. Il avait déjà imaginé une dizaine de tours à jouer à Dawn pour reprendre l'avantage sur la jeune femme, mais il n'en ferait rien. Du moins, pas ce soir. Il avait la ferme intention de demander à Lily l'adresse de la jeune fille pour pouvoir se venger. Il ne supportait pas d'être tourné en ridicule par un moldu et surtout par une fille.

Dawn se pencha vers lui et murmura :

- Ils forment vraiment un beau couple.

- Qui ça ? 

- Sinistra et Remus.

- Hein ?

- James et Lily, voyons Padfoot! En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir rencontré ses amis. J'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me revoir après son collège merveilleux, mais je suis rassurée, et je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré. On fait la trêve ?

- La trêve ?

- Dit donc, t'es un peu lent à la détente. 

- Excuse moi, je me demandais juste quand nous étions nous déclaré la guerre ?

- Et bien si je me souviens bien la manière dont tu m'as accueillie ce matin dans la chambre de Prongs avec ton truc pointé sur moi, et puis quand je suis arrivée pour la cérémonie…

- Okay, okay ! Tu as raison, nous étions en guerre. Donc nous faisons une trêve, mais seulement si tu acceptes d'ouvrir le bal avec moi.

- Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais, souffla-t-elle en embrassant Sirius sur la joue.

La musique s'éleva et James invita Lily pour ouvrir le bal. Lily avait autorisé ses demoiselles à se changer et Dawn portait à présent une jupe fendue de cuir noir, ainsi qu'un T-shirt manche trois-quart du même bleu et vert que ses yeux. Elle avait troqué ses chaussures à talons pour une paire de botte et ses cheveux fous flottaient librement autour de sa tête. Sirius ne la trouvait que plus humaine ainsi et plus accessible. Elle avait perdu son coté fée qui l'hypnotisait. La soirée n'en avait été que plus agréable. Sirius avait lui même troqué son costume pour un ensemble cuir et un T-shirt aux motifs des Gryffondor. Ils se seraient concertés qu'ils n'auraient pas été mieux assortis.

Il l'entraîna sur la valse, mais dû lui avouer qu'il ne savait pas danser au bout de trois pas. Elle sourit, ses yeux brillants d'un éclat moqueur, elle l'avait encore piégé, se disait il quand gentiment elle lui expliqua le pas et lui demanda de l'accompagner. Mais Sirius eu sa vengeance dès la deuxième danse, Dawn ne sachant pas danser le Rock. 

Le bal se résuma bientôt en un long cours de danse entre les deux rivaux. Entre les éclats de rires et les pas de danse, Sirius admira un peu plus la jeune fille. Il la laissa partir à regret quand un homme d'âge mûr, son père sans doute, l'invita. Il ne vit pas l'expression incrédule qui passa sur le visage de la jeune fille, il ne vit que son clin d'œil malicieux alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec l'homme.

Sirius en profita pour retourner à table où il se versa un grand verre de vin. Remus était tranquillement assis et regardait la salle. Peter les rejoignit bientôt. Il était en sueur et s'épongea vivement avant de vider d'un traite le verre que Remus lui tendit. James vint bientôt les rejoindre.

- Alors les gars, déjà fatigué ?

- Je crois que dans le cas de Peter c'est oui, pour ma part je ne sais pas danser alors Sinistra vole de ses propres ailes, répondit Remus en lançant un regard vers la jeune femme qui dansait un peu plus loin.

- Et toi Sirius ? J'avais plutôt l'impression que ça se passait bien avec Dawn, remarqua James en soulevant un sourcil.

- Elle a préféré les charmes de l'âge à ceux d'une grande gueule, déclara Peter.

Sirius foudroya du regard Peter qui se recroquevilla sur lui même.

- Peter, tu as trop bu… commença Remus.

- Parce que tu nous a épiés ? demanda Sirius en grinçant presque des dents.

- Pas épié, juste… Surveillé, j'avais envie de l'inviter pour une danse ou deux. Ma cavalière étant déjà rentrée se coucher. Mais elle n'est pas la seule, la tienne aussi a disparue Padfoot.

Sirius se retourna vers la piste de danse et chercha Dawn du regard. Il ne trouva nulle part la chevelure blonde de sa cavalière et commença à s'inquiéter quand il la vit quitter la salle de réception avec l'homme qui était venu la trouver précédemment. Elle avait le visage sombre et la mâchoire crispée. L'homme la poussait visiblement à accélérer le pas.

- Excusez moi, j'ai quelqu'un à voir.

- Hein ? Il a déjà trouvé un substitut ? demanda Peter en se redressant sur sa chaise. 

Sirius lui envoya la bouteille de vin qu'ils venaient de terminer à la figure, ce qui l'assomma. Il se glissa vers la porte de service par où Dawn et l'homme étaient sortis. James se pencha vers Remus.

- Il est déjà si amoureux que ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Bah, tu connais Padfoot, il est toujours excessif, répondit Remus avec un haussement d'épaule, et plus encore quand la proie semble être si prometteuse.

James et Remus échangèrent un sourire entendu et retournèrent tenir compagnie à leur cavalières respectives, oubliant Peter qui ronflait à présent sous la table.

~*~ Suivant ~*~

  


* * *

[1] Prongs = Cornedrue en Français, le surnom animagus de James Potter

[2] Padfoot = Patmol en français, le surnom animagus de Sirius Black


	2. La tueuse

Chapitre Second : Tueuse de vampires 

Disclaimers:Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings. Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. Y'a un autre truc qui m'appartient pas, mais si je le dis ça va gâcher la surprise. En tout cas, certains principes ne m'appartiennent pas. 

Le temps qu'il sorte de la salle de fête, Sirius avait perdu la trace de Dawn. Il hésita un peu sur la direction à choisir. Pourquoi il se décida pour le cimetière, il ne le saurait jamais. Il marcha lentement, attendant que la pluie tombe pour le laver de toutes ses émotions de la journée. Et des émotions il en avait eu.

Son meilleur ami avait épousé la seule fille qui les avait supportés pendant leur sept années de collège. Il avait reçu le matin même la lettre signifiant la fin définitive de sa liaison avec Nathalia. Certes il n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir pour sa petite roumaine, mais ça faisait toujours mal. Et pour finir, il avait passé toute la journée avec la fille la plus énervante et la plus envoûtante qu'il ai jamais rencontrée. 

Il allait renoncer quand il aperçut l'homme qui était venu chercher Dawn allumer une cigarette tout en sortant du cimetière. Il s'adossa à la grille, faisant tourner dans sa main ce qui parut à Sirius un peu trop gros pour être une baguette magique.

- Allez encore un quart d'heure et je vais ramasser les morceaux.

Le sang de Sirius ne fit qu'un tour. Il saisit sa baguette et se précipita sur le type, l'attrapa par le col de son imperméable et le soulevant au dessus du sol cria :

- Où est elle ?

- Ne t'approche pas de moi vampire ! répondit l'homme en reprenant son bout de bois à pleine main. 

Mais Sirius avait vu le coup partir. 

- _Expeliarum_ !

L'arme de l'homme vola à travers la rue. Celui-ci tira de son veston un crucifix qu'il plaça entre lui et Sirius, tout en l'agitant frénétiquement. Sirius saisit son poignet et lui arracha la croix qui alla rejoindre le pieux. Puis il rattrapa l'homme et répéta :

- Où est elle ?

- Tu n'es pas un vampire ?

- Non, maintenant dit moi où est la jeune fille que tu es venue chercher au mariage.

- Une fille ? Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

Sirius le gifla.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler, maintenant dit moi où elle est et à quoi sert ce truc avec lequel tu étais prêt à m'attaquer ?

- C'est un pieu, ça sert à tuer les vampires et la jeune fille apprend son travail. Laisse moi ! et toi tu fait quoi avec ton bout de bois ?

- Je suis un sorcier et ça sert à…

Un cri retentit et l'homme se tourna vers l'intérieur du cimetière. Sirius n'attendit pas plus. Il lança un _'oubliette'_ pour effacer la mémoire de l'homme, puis il entra sa baguette à la main dans le champ de tombes.

Il entendit un nouveau cri strident et courut dans cette direction. Il vit la jeune fille qui courait elle aussi, poursuivie par deux hommes tout de cuir vêtu. Sirius se figea en voyant les visages de démons des deux êtres. Il avait bien sûr étudié les vampires dans ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal, mais jamais encore il n'avait vu leur forme démoniaque. Et voilà que Dawn MacLeod, une moldue, était poursuivie par deux de ces créatures.

Il allait se jeter à leur poursuite quand Dawn glissa et s'effondra, évitant par chance le premier vampire qui avait sauté vers elle. Elle flanqua un coup de pied au second, puis saisissant les cheveux de celui étalé par terre, elle cogna sa tête de toute ses forces contre la pierre tombale. 

Elle sauta sur ce dernier, l'immobilise et lui plante un pieu dans le cœur. Le vampire poussa le cri qui avait alerté Sirius avant de disparaître dans un nuage de poussière. Dawn toussa, mais n'eut pas le temps de souffler. Le second vampire la saisit par les cheveux et la remit sur pieds. Dawn frappa à l'aveuglette et parvint à placer un coup de coude qui coupa le souffle au vampire. Celui-ci desserra sa prise et Dawn lui échappa. Elle roula en arrière et ramassa le pieux qui lui avait déjà servit. Le vampire avait plongé vers elle, ses griffes tendues en avant, mais il rencontra le pieux qui se planta droit dans son cœur, le faisant voler en un nouveau nuage de cendres.

La jeune fille s'assit à genoux, épousseta son haut trois-quart vert et bleu et sa jupe cuir noir, tentant de se débarrasser des cendres sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle passa sa main sur ses joues qu'elle essuya, puis elle releva ses cheveux hors de ses yeux. Elle redressa la tête, et repoussa les mèches blanches. Il commença à pleuvoir. La pluie tomba, l'entourant de son rideau d'eau. Elle tremblait et Sirius comprit qu'elle pleurait. Il avança vers elle, mais elle fut prise de panique. 

- Allez au diable ! cria-t-elle en lançant le pieux avec lequel elle venait d'abattre au moins quatre vampire.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, et lui tourna le dos. Elle se mit à courir, mais le talon de sa botte se cassa et elle s'effondra. Sa tête frappa une pierre tombale et elle perdit connaissance.

Sirius fut bientôt à ses cotés et voyant le filet de sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe, il la souleva dans ses bras et transplana à l'hôtel.

Sirius allongea Dawn dans sa chambre, et voyant les bleus et le coup sur son front qui menaçait de tourner en énorme bosse, il se décida à aller chercher de la glace. Il ne voulait qu'en dernier recours aller déranger Lily et James. Après tout, c'était leur nuit de noces. Il tomba sur Remus qui portait sur son dos un Peter profondément endormi qui ronflait tellement fort qu'il avait cru à une attaque.

- Hé Moony[1], un coup de main ?

Le grand blond sursauta et se tourna vers son ami. Il haussa les épaules.

- Bof, je le jette sur son lit et je vais me coucher. Et toi ? Tu l'as retrouvée ?

- Mince ! j'étais déjà en train de l'oublier. Tu sais où je peux trouver de la glace ?

- Pourquoi. Ne me dis pas qu'elle t'a envoyé promener et que tu te noies dans l'alcool, quand même.

- Non, je l'ai retrouvée, elle est blessée. Mais au fait tu as suivi quelques cours de médecine magique, non ? 

- Laisse moi poser Peter et j'arrive. Elle est dans ta chambre ?

- Non, dans la sienne, j'allais pas en profiter quand même, s'exclama Sirius.

- Tu me déçois, où est passé Padfoot ? répondit Rémus avec un sourire taquin.

Mais Sirius semblait trop préoccupé pour relever, ce qui inquiéta Remus.

Sirius se glissa lentement vers la chambre Dawn. Il espérait à moitié qu'elle serait endormie pour qu'il puisse l'observer à la dérobée, comme il l'avait fait toute la journée. Mais à son grand étonnement, des voix s'élevaient de la chambre de la jeune fille. Pas des cris, mais des murmures étouffés, de la colère et beaucoup de stress. 

Padfoot remercia son ouïe développée par son coté Animagus. Cependant il n'entendait pas encore distinctement et n'osait pas entrer comme ça. Mais il s'inquiétait. Qui était cette fille et pourquoi par la simple apparition de cet homme elle avait totalement changé de comportement. Il n'hésita plus et inspirant un grand coup, il prit sa forme canine et se glissa dans la chambre.

Un homme, différent de celui qu'il avait trouvé devant le cimetière était assis face au lit. Dawn s'était redressée. Elle cacha son visage dans son oreiller. Et lui se releva et s'approcha d'elle.

- Cela ne sert à rien de se voiler la face. Tu portes la marque.

- Non. Non. Non…

- Et tu as tué ce soir. Et avec beaucoup d'adresse en plus. Dommage que mon frère ne soit pas là. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi d'ailleurs.

- Vous mentez ! cria Dawn en sortant sa tête de l'oreiller. 

Elle pleurait. Son visage était inondé de larmes. A la grande surprise de Sirius, il ne restait plus qu'un bleu à l'endroit où son front saignait encore quand il était parti chercher de la glace. Mais ses yeux bleus brillaient de colère.

- Je ne peux pas être ce que vous prétendez. Une élue, chargée de tuer les vampires, et pire encore ? 

- Bien pire. Mais pas maintenant. Tu es trop jeune, trop inexpérimentée. Tu apprendras avec le temps…

Il s'approchait encore d'elle et s'assit sur le lit. Elle tremblait.

- Laissez moi. Laissez moi… murmura-t-elle en reculant alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus d'elle. 

- Ah, petite tueuse. Tu es douée, si douée, mais si jeune. Je me ferai un plaisir de t'apprendre à les vaincre… souffla-t-il en lui caressant le visage et notamment le bleu. Tu devrais me croire petite tueuse. Tu déploies une force surhumaine et ton front est déjà guéri. Tu mériteras ton nom ma belle, ce soir, une nouvelle Tueuse née.

Elle frappa sa main pour l'écarter d'elle. Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler. Sirius choisit ce moment pour reprendre alors sa forme humaine.

- Allez debout là dedans ! Tu as bien assez dormi Dawn, c'est l'heure de la soupe à l'oignon !

Dawn le regarda horrifiée alors que l'homme se tournait lentement. Mais Sirius ne se démonta pas complètement.

- Ah… Je crois que dans une situation pareille je devrais dire : 'oups'.

- Sirius, j'ai la glace que tu m'as demandé et… 'oups' !

- Comme je viens de le dire, Moony, Oups. Je crois que nous devrions…

- Non, je vous laisse jeunes gens. J'en ai presque fini avec Mademoiselle MacLeod, déclara-t-il en se relevant. Tout ce que vous devez savoir se trouve dans ce livre. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de vous dire de le lire, vous êtes une élève brillante. A bientôt.

Il tira un livre d'aspect aussi poussiéreux que ceux de la réserve de la Bibliothèque de Poudlard et le posa sur le lit. Il quitta la chambre sans rien ajouter. Elle le glissa rapidement dans sa table de nuit et se releva.

- Tient, salut Padfoot, Moony. Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt. Ou alors j'ai dormi trop longtemps ? Vous me laissez deux minutes que je me refasse une beauté ?

- Que refuserait on à une beauté fatale ? répondit Sirius.

Elle sourit. Elle était tellement plus jolie quand elle souriait. Puis elle se glissa hors du lit et dans la salle de bain. Sirius se tourna alors vers Remus et lui fit signe d'aller fouiller dans la table de nuit dont il était le plus prêt. Remus fit une grimace, mais Sirius lui fit signe d'une manière si explicite qu'il ne put refuser. Il n'eut cependant que le temps d'en lire le titre avant que Dawn ne sorte de la salle de bain. 

- Alors les gars on se la fait cette soupe à l'oignon ? J'ai pas que ça à faire non plus. Demain je prend l'avion pour rentrer chez moi, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de sa chambre et se dirigeant vers les cuisines de l'hôtel.

Sirius la laissa passer et arrêta Remus.

- Tu as vu ? Elle porte maintenant un Crucifix d'argent autour du cou. Et le livre ?

Il le regarda incertain. Sirius comprit qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il avait lu

- « Vampire Slayer : les chroniques des tueuses », murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

~*~

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_ (Ben oui, je suis télépathe alors ma tête fonctionne beaucoup. C'est les notes de l'auteur quoi !)

Bon déjà les remarques générales : je suis super contente parce que j'ai eu ma première review ce matin alors que ça fait presque un an que je poste des truc sur ffnet. Okay, c'était pas du Harry Potter mais du Star Wars et Escaflowne. Y'a spurement moins de public. Mais je suis trop jouasse ! Et pas une mais 9 review (bon okay, 6 sur cette histoire et 3 sur une autre que j'ai posté hier.) En tout cas ça m'a mis la niak pour écrire alors que c'est pas le moment (je fini mon année scolaire dans un mois et demi et j'ai toujours pas trouvé mon stage Snif !)

Bon allez, j'arrête là sur le général et passons au particulier.

**Solla, Andra, Crystal et Ccilia** (pas dans l'ordre ou j'ai reçu dsl). Ben pas de soucis, au moins pour le chapitre 2, il est posté. Pour le 3, ben patience au moins jusqu'au WE prochain. Ce n'est pas la seule fic que j'écris et y'en a une notamment que j'aimerai avoir fini avant de la poster (déjà 70 pages et plus de 20 chapitres, mais des détails à changer en fonction de la fin…)

**Bayram** : en fait j'ai un énorme problème. Je lis tellement de fic en anglais et vu que j'ai lu les 4 bouquin en un mois, j'ai complètement oublié les surnoms des maraudeurs en français. Je l'ai vaguement retrouvé pour Sirius et Rémus, mais pour James, c'était le trou complet. Alors j'ai laissé en anglais. Je risque d'avoir tendance à le faire régulièrement et je pense que je vais tout mettre en anglais car pour moi, c'est plus facile. En tout cas merci d'avoir noté.

**lyra b**: bien sûr que je vais continuer. En plus j'ai des personnage à faire apparaître ici qui jouent un rôle assez important dans une autre des mes fics en préparation. Alors pas question de laisser tomber. Juste que je risque d'être un peu lente. Mais je dirais rien parce que y'a plus d'un moi entre chaque chapitre de **Draco Veritas** (de Cassandra Claire sur fictionalley) alors vous avez pas le droit de vous plaindre si je met une semaine à en écrire un. Par contre je ne pense pas avoir le temps de continuer maintenant l'affaire professeur Binns. Peut être d'ici quelques mois, ou si j'ai l'inspiration.

En tout cas merci à tous et à ceux qui auront reviewé alors que j'aurais déjà uploadé le second chapitre. 

  


* * *

[1] Moony = Lunard en français, surnom de Rémus.


	3. Séparation

Chapitre Troisième : Séparation 

Disclaimers:Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings. Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. L'autre truc qui m'appartient pas, Ben maintenant, vous savez que c'est Buffy. Mais c'est juste pour donner un peu de piment à l'histoire. Vous trouvez pas que Sirius fait un peu vampire ? En fait y'a encore un truc qui m'appartient pas mais c'est pour dans quelques chapitres, alors je préciserai le moment venu pour pas gâcher la surprise. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de trouver ^_~.

Il était effectivement bien tard ce soir là, ou trop tôt le lendemain pour pouvoir préparer leur coup sérieusement et Sirius et Remus durent s'avouer vaincu devant la pêche de la jeune fille. Qui eut cru qu'ils l'avaient trouvée en larmes et meurtrie une heure plus tôt. 

Quand la préparation avait été terminée, Remus s'était excusé, prétextant que la cuisson n'avait pas besoin de trois paires d'yeux pour la surveiller. En fait il était encore fatigué, la pleine lune ayant eu lieu quelques jours plus tôt. Mais ça, ils ne pouvaient pas le dire à Dawn. Quoi que, elle connaissait leurs surnoms, Lily lui avait elle aussi dit ce qu'ils signifiaient ?

Sirius luttait lui même face au silence pour ne pas tomber la tête la première dans le chaudron. Dawn quand à elle avait les yeux fixés sur le bouillon. Ses yeux étaient à nouveau humides, ce qui permit à Sirius d'entamer la conversation.

- Tu pleures Dawn ?

- Hein ? sursauta-t-elle tout en chassant le liquide du revers de sa main. Non, ce sont les oignons. Je sais pas comment vous avez fait Moony et toi. En tout cas c'est sympa d'avoir pensé à moi pour cette farce là. J'apprécie. 

- Hé. Je suis sûr que Lily serait déçue si on ne lui faisait pas.

- Je ne suis pas sûre pour Lily, mais Prongs, c'est clair. C'est vrai tout ce que m'a raconté Lily sur vous quatre ? demanda-t-elle tout à coup.

- Qui nous quatre ?

- Et bien, toi, Moony, Prongs et Wormtail[1].

- Oh, ça dépend jusqu'où elle est allée.

- Bof, elle me racontait juste dans ses lettres à quel point ça l'exaspérait tout ces points que vous faisiez perdre à votre maison avec vos bêtises. Je dois avouer que ça m'a inspiré pas mal d'ailleurs.

- Aha, nous aurions donc une disciple insoupçonnée ?

- Euh, va pas trop loin non plus. Moi j'étais seule, alors que vous étiez quatre. Les autres avaient trop peur des aînés pour bouger. Je te jure l'éducation asiatique à ses bons cotés mais y'a pas mal de truc à revoir.

- Asiatique ? Tu viens d'Asie ?

- Lily ne t'a pas expliqué ?

- Ben, en fait je n'ai entendu parlé de toi que ce matin.

- Pas étonnant. En fait Lily est un peu comme ma grande sœur, de trois ans mon aînée. On habitait à coté et elle me gardait quand mes parents sortaient. Comme j'étais très curieuse, elle m'apprenait des tas de trucs. On a fait les 400 coups ensemble. Et puis Papa a été muté en Asie, Lily entrait au collège. On a gardé contacte, un peu. J'étais vraiment contente à chacune de ses lettres. Et encore plus de la revoir pour son mariage. Elle n'a pas changé, et Prongs est un type bien. Comme toi, mais tu as l'air si triste…

Elle s'était rapprochée de lui et avait posé sa main sur la joue de Sirius. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, et posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille qu'il écarta  et embrassa dans la paume. Dawn trembla en lui retirant lentement sa main et alla remuer la soupe. Sirius la regarda un moment sans rien dire. Puis tout à coup elle se retourna avec un sourire malin posé sur les lèvres.

- Je sais ! Tu t'es fait plaquer par ta copine et comme Lily savait que j'avais pas de cavalier elle t'a demandé de m'escorter. 

- Un point pour toi, déclara Sirius avant d'éclater de rire. 

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle Padfoot. C'est du détournement de mineur ça ! 

- Oh, pour qu'il y ait détournement de mineur, encore faudrait il qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous. Répondit il toujours en riant devant la spontanéité de la jeune fille.

Il se leva et s'approcha dans son dos alors qu'elle continuait à remuer la soupe tout en ajoutant diverses herbes.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'aimes bien, déclara-t-elle tout en goûtant la préparation.

Sirius sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il s'était levé pour entourer la jeune fille de ses bras. Il avait envie de la sentir contre lui, d'être sûr que ce n'était pas un rêve étrange mais beau qu'il était en train de faire. 

- Mais d'un autre coté, tu sors d'une rupture, alors je ne peux pas être sûre de tes sentiments. J'ai quand même trois ans de moins que toi, ça fait une petite différence non négligeable à notre âge. Même si j'ai déjà commencé la faculté depuis un an. Et puis, peut-être ais-je un petit ami en Asie.

Sirius sursauta à nouveau et se rétracta. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais aurait dû s'en douter. Une belle fille comme elle ne pouvait pas être libre. N'entendant plus de bruit, elle se retourna et vit la mine sombre de Sirius. Elle s'approcha à nouveau de lui et passa plusieurs fois sa main devant son visage avant qu'il ne réagisse.

- Hé Padfoot ?

- Hein ?

- Je te disais que tu avais une sale mine. Si tu veux, tu peux aller te coucher. La soupe est prête, il suffira de la réchauffer dans trois heures.

Sirius réussit à se reconcentrer et sourit. Oui, il avait besoin de repos. Il n'était pas en état de parler avec elle, ni d'enregistrer tout ce qu'elle lui disait. 

- Toi, je vais me faire un plaisir de te mettre au lit, murmura-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Est-ce une proposition mademoiselle ? Voilà quelque chose de bien indécent dans la bouche d'une jeune fille de votre âge.

Elle rougit tout en le giflant gentiment. Puis tira Sirius par le bras hors de la cuisine vers la chambre du jeune homme.

- Tu dois vraiment être crevé pour croire que je vais te faire ce genre de coup dès le premier soir. Quoi que, je t'ai déjà dis que le cuir me faisait craquer.

_Non_, pensa-t-il. Mais vu qu'ils portaient le même genre de vêtements, il aurait dû s'en douter. Il grimpa l'escalier, toujours tiré par Dawn qui savait exactement où était sa chambre. Elle le poussa sur le lit et Sirius fut étonné de la force qu'elle avait, ayant oublié la conversation qu'il avait surpris plus tôt. Elle rabattit la couverture et se pencha vers lui.

-  Je viendrai te réveiller quand on pourra s'occuper de nos jeunes mariés.

Elle s'écarta, mais Sirius la rattrapa.

- Et là, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ? murmura-t-il.

- Ah si, les petits garçons ont besoin du baiser du soir, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Mais Sirius s'en fichait, il était trop fatigué pour lutter et c'était de toute façon ce qu'il allait lui demander. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur une joue, puis l'autre, et enfin sur les lèvres.

- Bonne nuit Sirius Black.

- Bonne nuit Aurore MacLeod, murmura-t-il alors qu'elle se glissait hors de la chambre et éteignait la lumière.

Sirius fut réveiller par Peter qui sautait sur son lit.

- Padfoot ! arrête de dormir ou Lily et James seront réveillés avant qu'on leur ai fait le coup de la soupe à l'oignon !

- Hum, Dawn c'est toi ?

- Oh oui mon gros chien, c'est ta belle princesse qui vient te réveiller et elle va même t'embrasser, répondit Peter faisant mine de se pencher.

Sirius se releva, surpris, et posa ses lèvres sur ceux de Peter. Il tomba hors du lit en ouvrant les yeux et reconnaissant le jeune homme.

- Arg !! crièrent ils ensembles.

- Et ben Padfoot, je savais pas que tu étais dégoûté des femmes à ce point, déclara Remus.

- Oh tait toi Moony c'était un accident ! grogna Sirius en se redressant hors du lit. Et d'abord où est Dawn ?

- Elle doit être à la cuisine, elle n'était pas dans sa chambre quand je suis allé la chercher, déclara Peter.

- Parce que tu es allé dans sa chambre ? explosa Sirius.

- Et du calme. Mince, je savais pas qu'il était déjà accro.

- Bah, tu connais Padfoot, toujours brillant dans les excès.

- Oh taisez vous, et arrêtez de parler comme si je n'étais pas là. Bon on va réveiller nos amoureux ?

- Bien sûr ! répondit Peter. On n'attendait plus que toi.

- Ouais, t'as surtout hâte de manger ta part et d'aller te recoucher Wormtail, grogna Sirius.

Peter l'ignora et le poussa dans le couloir pour aller réveiller les jeunes mariés. 

Prongs s'était comme l'avait prédit Dawn attendu à la venue de ses camarades, aussi trouvèrent ils les jeunes mariés installés dans la salle de séjour de leur suite, un copieux petit déjeuner pour plus de deux personnes sur la table.

- Tient, salut les Maraudeurs. Je vous sert quelque chose ? s'exclama Lily à leur entrée.

- Ben comment ça se fait que vous soyez réveillés ? demanda Peter bouche bée.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'après le coup des pâtes on allait se faire avoir par celui de la soupe à l'oignon ? Nous connaîtrais tu si peu Peter ?

- Okay, on a été nuls sur ce coup là, soupira Sirius.

- En plus il nous manque un joueur.

- Si tu parles de Dawn, elle a prit l'avion tôt ce matin, elle a du partir il y a une bonne heure déjà.

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent ensembles Peter et Sirius, faisant sursauter Lily.

- Ben oui, commença James. Elle a des examens qui ont été avancé d'une semaine. Son père a appelé tout à l'heure. Et vu qu'il faut une truc genre 12 heures de ces machins moldus qui volent…

- … des avions, le reprit Lily.

- Oui si tu veux. Enfin bref, elle devait partir cette nuit pour avoir le temps de se remettre d'aplomb. 

- Oh… laissa échapper Peter en se rabattant sur sa soupe.

Sirius quant à lui resta immobile un instant. Quelque chose lui faisait mal dans la poitrine. Mais il se reprit très vite.

- Bah, une de perdue , dix de retrouvés. Et puis comme ça, je vais pouvoir continuer à aller draguer avec mon vieux pote Moony.

- Tu sais, tu pourrais aller lui rendre visite après ses examens, suggéra Lily.

- Quoi ? tu crois que le grand Sirius Black va courir après une gamine ? vous semblez mal le connaître mademoiselle Lily Evans.

- C'est Lily Potter, le reprit James. Et puis il me semble que tu as bien couru en Roumanie pour une certaine brunette et…

- Mais il était jeune… continua Peter.

- Et maintenant c'est un homme responsable. Termina Remus, ce qui déclencha une crise de rire générale, moins un.

- Ouais, ouais riez bien… grogna Sirius, mais pas tant responsable que ça.

A ce moment, une explosion eut lieu et Peter se retrouva par terre sur le dos, sa peau devenue bleu et ses cheveux roses. James et Remus n'en pouvaient plus, à tel point qu'ils rejoignirent Peter par terre. Lily cacha avec peine son sourire derrière sa tasse.

- N'empêche. Si jamais je lui tombe dessus…

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

Bon déjà une remarque que je tenais à faire. Vous remarquerez que ma tueuse s'appelle Aurore Mac Leod, d'où le surnom Dawn, qui veut dire Aube ou Aurore en anglais. Je tenais juste à le préciser pour vous montrer que j'avais fermement l'intention de ne pas trahir l'esprit Maraudeur des surnoms.

Deuxième remarque, je vais sûrement reprendre les premiers chapitre pour être cohérente dans mes dénominations. Donc, finit patmol, cornedru, lunard et queudver. Bonjour Padfoot, Prongs, Moony et Wormtail. Je risque d'utiliser les orthographes britanniques. Si vous avez un doute, je mettrai un lexique en début de chapitre.

Troisième remarque et réponse à **Lyra**, je viens de terminer le plan de cette fic. Normalement, elle fera 12 épisodes+épilogues possibles.

**Mystic :**

Ben oui, c'est un peu hot, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai changer le rating. Franchement j'y comprend rien, mais je me suis dit qu'avec le G je pourrais pas aller aussi loin que je le voulais si ça me prenais. Alors c'est PG13 maintenant et je préviendrais si j'ai un fichier moins censuré sur mon disque dur. Voilà ! Mais c'est avant tout une histoire d'amour !

**Crystal** :

Juste pour te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue. J'allais quand même pas faire tomber amoureux Sirius de la fille de Voldemort (y'en a marre d'ailleurs des filles de Voldie). Quand je pense Voldemort, je pense horreur, démons, vampires et donc Buffy, juste par association d'idée. Pour moi Voldie est une espèce de vampire très particulière. En tout cas merci pour ta franchise, en plus, ça m'a donné une idée. Quand j'aurais fini cette histoire, j'en ferai une version sans Slayer. Mais faut pas s'inquiété. Je pense pas qu'il y aura plus de deux chapitre franchement buffy sur les douze prévus.

Merci à tous de lire et continuer à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça donne une idée du nombre de gens qui lisent.

@pluche !

09.01.2003

__

  


* * *

[1] Wormtail = Queudever en français, le surnom animagus de Peter Pettigrow


	4. Chasse

**Chapitre Quatrième : Chasse**

**Disclaimers**Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings. Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. L'autre truc qui m'appartient pas, ben maintenant, vous savez que c'est Buffy contre les vampire. En fait y'a encore un truc qui m'appartient pas mais c'est pour dans quelques chapitres, alors je préciserai le moment venu pour pas gâcher la surprise. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de trouver ^_~. Je m'excuse d'avance pour ce chapitre qui sera principalement rattaché à l'univers de Buffy. Pour les notes de l'auteur, voir tout en bas !

_Novembre 1979, Quelque part dans les environs d'Edimbourg_

_Rappelez moi de ne plus aller faire de moto la nuit prêt des vieux Cimetières. _Pensa Sirius alors qu'il était arraché de son siège par un vampire. Il fut propulsé dans les airs et se prépara à un atterrissage douloureux mais tomba dans les bras de quelqu'un. Pas un vampire espérait-il. Sirius n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper que son sauveur l'avait laissé tombé par terre et lui tournait le dos.   
- Et toi on t'a jamais appris à être délicat ? cria-t-il en levant le poing vers l'inconnu en cape.   
Celui-ci se tourna vivement, donnant un coup de pied rotatif. Sirius eu juste le temps de baisser la tête et entendit un grand craquement d'os, puis le cri si reconnaissable d'un vampire réduit en cendre.   
- Et toi ta maman t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas traîner la nuit dans les cimetières ?   
- Et c'est pas comme si je savais pas me défendre, répondit Sirius en sautant à son tour et frappant le vampire qui venait de saisir l'inconnue.   
Le vampire ne lâcha pas prise et un second attrapa Sirius. Il l'éloigna alors que l'inconnu se débattait et d'un coup de tête en arrière faisait lâcher prise au vampire, lui assénait une série de coup de point comme les meilleurs karatékas et l'achevait d'un pieu dans le cœur, faisant au passage tomber sa capuche.   
Sirius qui se débattait lui même stoppa net en reconnaissant la chevelure blonde et surtout la mèche blanche. Elle se tourna vers le vampire, son pieu toujours à la main. Celui-ci hésita, puis voyant l'air féroce de la jeune fille, il lâcha Sirius et détala.   
- Dawn tu es... commença Sirius.   
Elle ne l'écouta pas et lança avec force son pieu qui fila, frôlant les cheveux de Sirius et se planta net dans le cœur du vampire qui fut réduit en cendres. La jeune fille avait le regard sombre, elle passa Sirius sans un regard en arrière et ramassa son pieu qu'elle essuya avant de lever les yeux sur la lune, écouter, puis se mettre à courir dans la direction des cris.   
Sirius avait aussi entendu, mais n'en revenait pas. C'était Dawn, il en était sûr. Elle avait changé en un an, ses cheveux avaient poussé, elle avait grandi et était devenue plus féminine encore. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de la reconnaître. Et puis, le simple fait qu'elle soit arrivée à éliminer aussi rapidement trois vampires ne faisait que confirmer les rumeurs qui l'avaient conduit en Ecosse : La tueuse était de retour en Europe.   
Elle le laissa sur place alors qu'un éclair déchira le ciel. Un orage sec, mais aussi plein d'énergie magique, pensa Sirius. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose sur les tueuses au cours de l'année qui s'était écoulée, ainsi que sur le clan MacLeod. Mais jamais il n'avait retrouvé la trace de la jeune fille qui semblait avoir aussi sûrement disparue que si on lui avait jeter le sortilège _Fidélitas. _Même Lily ne savait pas où la trouver. Elle recevait simplement une lettre de temps en temps qui lui donnait des nouvelles qu'elle ne manquait pas de transmettre à Sirius. 

Sirius secoua la tête et se décida à la suivre, mais elle était déjà loin et il n'entendait plus le bruit de course sur le gravier.   
- Et merde, pourquoi dois-je toujours perdre mes moyens quand il ne le faut pas.   
Il tira sa baguette de sa poche latérale et la posa à plat dans sa main, murmurant un sort de localisation. A son grand étonnement, la baguette qui aurait dû lui indiquer une direction se mit à tourner comme une boussole qui a perdu le nord. Sirius crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher en voyant ce phénomène.   
- Merde, j'ai oublié quoi cette fois ? se demanda-t-il en se rappelant son entraînement d'Auror qui n'avait pas été de tout repos. Si la sort de localisation s'affole, c'est que vous êtes en présence d'un démon trop puissant pour votre magie, la personne recherché est protégée par le Fidelitas ou tout autre artéfact magique appartenant à la liste numéro 425. Bien Sirius, maintenant tu parles tout seul. Et qu'est-ce que tu avais répondu à la vieille Figgs ? Que si tu avais l'odorat d'un chien, tu n'avais pas besoin d'un sort de localisation. P'tain ce que je peux être con des fois. Comme je vois plus Moony à chaque pleine lune, j'oublie que je suis un Animagus. Allez hop.   
Sirius glissa sa baguette dans sa poche le long de sa cuisse et prit sa forme canine. Il inspira profondément et renifla plusieurs fois l'air pour trouver une piste. Le cimetière avait un parfum vraiment particulier. Bien sûr, le plus fort était celui de terreau, à cause des corps enterrés. Mais il y avait également une odeur de mort qui se déplaçait à toute vitesse. Sirius cru qu'il s'agissait des vampires, mais les vampires avaient plus une odeur de sang frais, bien que froid. Cette odeur était celle de flammes et de corps brûlés.   
Sirius sentit son coeur se soulever et crut qu'il allait vomir quand il perçut enfin une odeur rassurante. Un mince filet réconfortant planait dans le cimetière, le parfum de l'eau fraîchement tombé sur les fleurs de printemps. Il se focalisa sur cette odeur et la suivit rapidement. Il traversa le cimetière, trouvant de si, de là des tas de cendres, mais pas la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta finalement devant un caveau.   
Celui-ci était ancien, sans doute celui d'une grande famille écossaise. La grille avait été arrachée d'un de ses gond et pendait piteusement. Une main de sang couvrait la poignée ainsi que deux tas de cendres de chaque coté de la porte. Un vampire fut éjecté du caveau et faillit tomber sur Sirius. Il se releva et fit demi-tour en criant :   
- La tueuse est revenue. Partons mes frères ! Notre princesse acceptera notre sacrifice.   
D'autres vampires surgirent du mausolée alors que la porte se remettait en place et se refermait. Sirius sauta dans le caveau, renversant au passage deux vampires qui se retrouvèrent coincés sous le point du gros chien noir. Celui-ci n'en avait que faire et leva la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.   
Au milieu d'un pentagramme était allongé le corps d'une jeune fille, plus blanche encore que la mort. Dawn se battait contre les vampires qui lui barraient l'accès. Cinq d'entre eux se tenaient sur chacune des branches de l'étoile, murmurant des incantations. Voyant que Dawn se démenait pour approcher d'eux et briser le signe, Sirius sauta et renversa deux autres vampires.   
Dawn fut jetée à taire et complètement paralysée par les vampires qui la tinrent, formant le pentagramme autour d'elle. Un vampire s'approcha d'elle et tira une dague pour faire couler le sang de la tueuse, mais Sirius l'attrapa par la gorge et lui brisa la nuque. Ceci permit à Dawn qui avait pris le coup dans le bras au lieu de cou de se redresser, assommer un nouveau vampire et se remettre sur pieds. Elle recula face à la horde composée encore de onze vampires qui l'entourait. Sirius se plaça entre elle et les vampires, griffes et crocs déployés des deux cotés.   
Dawn s'agenouilla prêt du chien et lui frotta affectueusement la tête.   
- Salut toi, Je crois que tu n'as pas choisi le bon soir pour faire ma connaissance, mais c'est sympa de me défendre. Si on s'en sort, je te paye une tournée.   
Elle fut surprise en voyant le chien acquiescer et lui lécher le visage. Elle éclata de rire et se redressa. Son sang choisit ce moment pour toucher la terre. Les vampires sourirent. Ils l'avaient encerclée et formaient à nouveau le pentagramme autour d'elle. Un éclair se produisit et une flamme infernale entoura le corps de la jeune fille inerte.   
- Non, Emelyne ! hurla Dawn.   
Les flammes envahirent le corps de la jeune fille et le caveau. Sirius était redevenu humain et dans le dos de Dawn qui s'était élancé vers la jeune fille, il dressa un bouclier. La cape de Dawn vola autour d'elle, puis se détacha et dévoila l'épée qu'elle portait dans son dos. L'épée était couverte de runes d'eau, reconnut Sirius.   
La force des flammes augmenta autour d'eux et les vampires qui applaudissaient le réveille de leur princesse commencèrent à s'enflammer. Ils criaient, leur mort était certaine, mais beaucoup plus douloureuse que celle accordée par la tueuse. Et au milieu des flammes, le corps de la jeune fille se leva et marcha.   
- Après tant d'années, me voici à nouveau en possession d'un corps. Et la tueuse est là pour m'accorder l'immortalité de son sang, déclara une voix féminine riante.   
- Dawn, ne l'écoute pas c'est une succube et...  
- Oh, très intéressant, une tueuse accompagnée d'un sorcier guerrier, un Warlock peut-être? Comment vous appelle-t-on à présent ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire alors que Dawn tournait vers Sirius des yeux horrifiés.   
- Sirius mais comment ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cria-t-elle.   
Sirius fut surpris. Ainsi, elle n'avait vraiment pas fait attention à la personne qu'elle avait sauvé.   
- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir ma petite lionne, sourit il en pointant sa baguette vers le démon de feu.   
Celle-ci profita de la distraction de Dawn pour lever la main et lancer des jets de flammes vers Dawn. Sirius les para de sa barrière protectrice qui oscilla fasse à la puissance. Dawn quant à elle esquiva et recula.   
- Bien, ainsi tu me crains petite tueuse. Mes hommes ont bien suivi mes ordres, tu es très jeune, trop jeune et inexpérimentée pour me maîtriser. Et ton sorcier inconscient.   
Elle fit un nouveau geste. Et un mur de flamme se dressa autour de Sirius, le cachant à la vue des deux femmes.   
- Padfoot ! cria Dawn en courant vers les flammes.   
La démone se glissa entre la jeune tueuse et son ami.   
- Ne crains rien. Il est bien trop appétissant pour que je le tue ainsi, et puis, rien de tel qu'un corps sorcier pour ressusciter mon compagnon.   
- Crois-tu vraiment que je suis si jeune que ça démone ? La valeur n'attend pas le nombre des années comme disaient certain, et je vais te le prouver.   
Elle porta la main à son dos et tira l'épée qu'elle avait jusqu'à présent maintenue cachée. La démone pâlit un peu plus, mais ne perdit rien de son sourire.   
- Voyons petite fille, tu ne sais même pas comment utiliser. Tu ferais mieux de la jeter aux flammes avant qu'elle ne te blesse.   
- Oh je suis sûre que tes flammes seraient ravies, de me voir l'utiliser comme ça. Mais vois-tu, avant de suivre ta trace en Europe, j'ai anéanti un ou deux nids d'Asie. Et voici ce que j'ai trouvé.   
Dawn tira sur la chaîne qu'elle portait autour du cou. A coté de son crucifix, pendant une pierre bleu dans laquelle semblait flotter une rune.   
- Non ! hurla la démone en se jetant sur elle.   
Dawn n'eut pas le temps d'assembler la rune et l'épée. Les flammes remontèrent vers la jeune tueuse en suivant le tracé de sang qui dessinait son bras. Dawn hurla de douleur et lâcha l'épée. La démone allait s'en emparer quand un énorme chien noir, le même qui s'était interposer plus tôt la saisie en vol.   
Il renversa la démone, ce qui permit à Dawn de se remettre sur pied. Elle attrapa l'épée que Sirius redevenu humain lui lançait et brisa la rune sur celle-ci. Le caveau fut remplit d'une lumière aveuglante, puis submerger par l'eau, et enfin, se vida.   
Sirius se tenait debout. Devant lui, le corps de la jeune fille que Dawn avait appelée Catherine était figé. Dawn se tenait elle aussi immobile, le tranchant de l'épée sur le front de la jeune démone. Dawn lâcha l'épée et tituba. Le corps s'effondra.   
Sirius s'approcha lentement et vit que Dawn cherchait quelque chose.   
- Dawn est-ce que ça va ?   
- Non, je ne trouve pas de bout de bois pointu.   
- Pour quoi faire ? demanda Sirius en voyant le bras de la jeune fille profondément brûlé et tout en lui montrant sa baguette.   
- Pour ça.   
Elle lui arracha sa baguette et la planta dans le cœur de la démone qui venait de se relever tout en dévoilant ses crocs de vampire. Le cri si particulier retentit, et elle disparut en un tas de cendres dispersées par le vent.   
Dawn qui s'était tenue jusque là sur ses jambes vacilla et tomba, sans un mot ni même un cri, inconsciente dans les bras de Sirius. 

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_  
Ben, pas grand chose cette fois. Ah si ! j'oubliais ! Merci **Lily 353** pour sa review encourageante. Avec ça, ça me fait 10 review ! trop contente. Mais n'oublier pas de m'en laisser. J'en profite pour te répondre. Non, Dawn n'est pas une sorcière, ni la fille de Voldemort, elle est quelque chose d'autre qui n'apparaîtra que vers la fin de cette fic (je dirais chapitre 9 ou 10, voir plus selon l'inspiration). Patience, j'ai déjà la version papier jusqu'au chapitre 7.  
Merci à tous et continuez à lire et à me donner vos impressions !

Angharrad - 14.01.2003


	5. L'aveux

Chapitre Cinquième : L'Aveux 

Disclaimers:Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings. Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. L'autre truc qui m'appartient pas, ben maintenant, vous savez que c'est Buffy contre les vampire. En fait y'a encore un truc qui m'appartient pas que je préciserai le moment venu pour pas gâcher la surprise. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de trouver ^_~. Pour les notes de l'auteur, voir tout en bas !

Sirius hésita un instant. Transplaner avec les blessures de la jeune fille équivalait à signer son arrêt de mort. En effet, le transplanage ne marchait pas à tout les coups sur les moldus. Et le faire une fois blessé risquait d'aggraver les plaies. Il commença par la sortir du caveau et l'étendit à la lueur de l'aube. Il la regarda, faisant le décompte de toutes les blessures et s'aperçut que seuls les endroits où son sang avait coulé étaient brûlés.

Et déjà les plaies les plus bénignes disparaissaient. La jeune fille avait retrouvé une respiration relativement calme. Elle semblait plongée dans une transe de guérison, songea Sirius. Et une transe de guérison n'a besoin que d'un endroit calme et d'une bonne 'nuit' de sommeil. Sirius se rappela qu'il était arrivé en moto au cimetière et que celle-ci n'avait pas du disparaître.

- _Accio_ ma moto, déclara-t-il.

Le temps qu'il soulève la jeune fille endormie, la moto l'avait rejoint. Il calla Dawn tout contre lui, à l'abris du vent, tout en veillant à ne pas toucher ses blessures. Puis la moto s'envola dans l'aube d'Edimbourg.

Dawn dormait au milieu du grand lit. Sirius avait fait beaucoup de progrès en magie curative, après plus d'un an de formation dans les sections spéciales des Aurors, et avait déjà reçu plus que son lot de blessures. Il avait accéléré la guérison largement initiée par les dons de la tueuse, puis avait bandé son bras et son épaule.

A présent, elle dormait paisiblement, et reprenait peu à peu cette aura de puissance dormante qui l'entourait. Elle avait grandit, remarqua Sirius en s'asseyant à son chevet. Elle n'avait plus qu'une demi tête d'écart avec lui. Ses traits s'étaient affinées. Elle commençait à perdre les rondeurs de l'enfance pour devenir encore plus féminine. Et ses cheveux à présent long ne faisaient qu'amplifier cette impression de passage de l'enfant à la femme enfant, et bientôt à la femme. 

Sirius caressa la longue mèche blanche qui se séparait de chaque coté de son visage. A cet instant, il aurait tout donner pour pouvoir à nouveau plonger son regard dans l'océan de ses yeux. Et comme pour exaucer son souhait muet, elle ouvrit les yeux.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Mais ce qu'y lut Sirius gâcha la magie du moment. De la peur, de la rage, puis du soulagement, de la joie peut-être, bien vite remplacée par de la tristesse et de la révulsion.

- Dawn… souffla-t-il en relevant sa main pour la poser sur sa joue.

Elle s'écarta, paniquée et recula dans le lit, heurtant le mur.

- Hé, ne panique pas comme ça, je ne vais pas te mordre !

- Je ne panique pas je cherchais juste ça !

Elle sauta hors du lit et renversa Sirius qui par réflexe roula à terre, sous le lit. Il en sortit de l'autre coté sous sa forme canine et montra les crocs. Dawn le menaçait d'un crucifix en argent, mais son assaut avait déchiré la fine peau neuve qui s'était formée sur son bras. Du sang coula, et elle tomba à genoux. 

Sirius tendre, s'approcha d'elle. Elle pointa à nouveau le crucifix et le posa sur la tête du chien, mais rien ne se passa à son grand étonnement. Le chien se glissa sous son bras, la caressant de sa tête, et lécha le sang. Elle était choquée, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Sirius reprit forme humaine et l'aida à se relever.

- Comment, Sirius, j'ai cru que tu étais un loup… Qu'es-tu ? murmura-t-elle, en s'abandonnant contre lui, n'ayant plus la force de résister.

- C'est une longue histoire, aussi longue que celle expliquant ce que tu faisais en pleine nuit dans un cimetière aussi mal fréquenté.

Elle grimaça, avant de répondre :

- Cela ne te regarde pas !

- Alors ça ne te regarde pas pourquoi je me transforme en chien. Au fait tu as mal ? Parce que si ça ne me regarde pas, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'aiderai plus.

Il l'installa dans le lit, mais Dawn se plia en deux, tenant son bras serré contre elle, comme si une douleur insupportable l'avait saisie. Sirius paniqué tira sa baguette et fit apparaître une fiole. Il allait la forcer à avaler le liquide, mais s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle souriait.

- Aurore MacLeod ! s'indigna-t-il.

- Désolée, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te faire marcher. Je pensais pourtant qu'avec ta réputation, tu ne courrais pas aussi vite. 

- Au moins suis-je rassuré, la tueuse n'a pas perdu son sens de l'humour.

A ces mots, Dawn se redressa et se figea. La tension dans l'air devint palpable. Elle le dévisageait comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois.

- Qui t'as parlé de ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Oh, tu sais, je suis beaucoup moins idiot que j'en donne l'air. Et puis, je t'ai vue tuer tes premiers vampires. J'étais là quand ton observateur est venu t'éveiller. Tu t'es d'ailleurs enfuie bien lâchement, sans me laisser le temps de te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce pour cette fameuse journée. Tu aurais pu m'en parler, j'avais l'impression que nous avions dépasser le stade simple connaissance cette nuit là.

- Parce que tu crois qu'il suffit d'une soirée sympa et hop, on devient les meilleurs amis du monde et on se dit tout ? Ne rêve pas trop Sirius, ce genre de magie, ça n'existe que dans les contes. Il n'y a que la sorcellerie là dehors.

Les yeux de la jeune fille évitaient ceux de Sirius. Ils se tournèrent vers l'extérieur et s'étrécirent. Que voyait elle qu'il ne voyait pas. Et soudain, il vit sa mâchoire se crisper. Sirius se tourna vers la fenêtre et serra à son tour les dents.

- La marque des ténèbres, soufflèrent ils en même temps.

Elle le dévisagea à nouveau, ses yeux grands ouverts de surprise.

- Tu connais la marque ? s'étonna-t-il.

- La marque des ténèbres, récita-t-elle, depuis vingt ans, annonciatrice de massacres et mort. Je dois y aller.

- Non, tu n'iras pas, si la marque est apparue c'est trop tard. Regarde, elle s'estompe déjà.

- Laisse moi, tu ne comprends pas ! 

- Oh si je comprends. Sans doute mieux que toi.

Elle sauta du lit, mais Sirius plus rapide qu'elle tira sa baguette. _'Immobilis'_. Il l'attrapa par la taille et la jeta sur le lit, puis se plaça au dessus d'elle pour l'empêcher de se relever si elle avait une quelconque rune anti-immobilisation.

- Tu ne connais la marque que dans les livres. Moi je la vie au quotidien. Je suis un sorcier Dawn. Et qui plus est un Auror, j'appartiens à la caste guerrière de mon peuple. Mon rôle est de protéger mon peuple contre toutes les créatures maléfiques, du simple vampire au plus sauvage des démons. Nous sommes actuellement en guerre contre un mage noire du nom de Voldemort. Il est celui qui a tué les Parents de James et les miens. Et c'est sa marque que tu voies briller dans le ciel. Mais pourquoi la voies tu ? Toi, un simple moldue ? Pourquoi dois-tu avoir conscience de ce mal qui nous ronge alors que tu as le droit de vivre heureuse dans l'ignorance ? Pourquoi veux-tu aller le combattre alors que tu ne peux rien, car tu es humaine ? Au Dawn… Pourquoi faut il que je t'aime tant… Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toi la tueuse… Termina-t-il en sanglots.

Il avait crié et était maintenant complètement allongé sur elle. Il pleurait contre la jeune fille immobile, maintenue par le sortilège. Mais il se redressa très vite, sentant qu'elle s'était encore plus tendue. Il vit son regard révulsé et le feu qui brillait dans ses yeux. De la colère, ou peut être de la haine. Il avait vu si souvent des amis se séparer en apprenant la 'maladie' qu'était la sorcellerie.

- Tu ne comprends pas… murmura-t-il.

- Tu pourrais me dire n'importe quoi et disposer de moi. Je suis à ta merci, répondit-elle d'un ton cinglant. Je croyais… J'avais confiance… murmura-t-elle, sa voix s'emplissant de larmes.

Elle détourna la tête, ses cheveux blancs couvrirent ses yeux. Sirius s'écarta d'elle, s'assit sur le lit et souffla : '_Finite Incantatum_'. La jeune fille s'affaissa sur le lit. Un poids semblait avoir quitté ses épaules. Elle resta un instant immobile, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Sirius ne fit pas un geste pour la brusquer plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Elle chassa les cheveux de ses yeux et les larmes dans le même geste, puis se redressa.

- Tu es libre de partir. Murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux. Mais avant, laisse moi soigner ton bras. Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.

Sirius n'osait plus la regarder. Elle avait frémi, il en était sûr, mais ne voulait plus se faire d'illusion ou de fausse joie. Elle se leva et posa sa main sur son visage, le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. Dawn fut surprise. Il n'y avait plus de fureur dans ses yeux sombres, juste le voile de la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Ses yeux noirs qui brillaient comme des étoiles. 

Sirius posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille et pointa sa baguette sur la plaie, faisant stopper le sang qui coulait. Elle regarda son bras, mais ne le toucha pas, ni ne le bougea. Elle reporta son regard sur Sirius qui à nouveau avait détourner le regard. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa timidement, mais tendrement avant de murmurer : 

- On dirait que je te laisse sans voix, c'est un début excellent ça…

- Un début pour quoi ? sursauta-t-il.

- Un début pour un petit déjeuner, un dîner, un film, un concert, une promenade, un sourire, un coucher de soleil... Ou si tu préfères tout à la fois, c'est toi qui voie!

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

Et bien voilà, c'est fait, Sirius a retrouvé sa belle. Pour note, ceux qui connaissent la série TV Highlander, le dernier échange verbal Dawn/Sirius est en fait un dialogue entre Methos et Alexia. En fait je trouvais que c'était trop simple que Dawn lui dise directement 'je t'aime'. Ça ne me parait pas dans la nature de son personnage, ni tout à fait dans celui de Sirius. J'ai essayé de faire un peu de magie, mais franchement, j'ai du mal. M'identifier à un sorcier et savoir ce qu'il peut ou ne pas faire, j'ai franchement du mal. J'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir. 

Je lance un concours, vu que je suis hyper nulle en résumé, j'organise un mini concours. Réalisez moi un super résumé de cette fic et je vous envoie une Zolie illustration Harry/James Potter réalisée par mes soins !

Continuez à reviewer ! ça le donne encore plus envie d'écrire et de vous raconter la fin de l'histoire ! Merci à tous !

**Losgann **Si la demoiselle s'appelle Mc Leod, c'est parce que je voulais qu'elle ai des racines écossaises. Et quand je pense écosse, je pense Highland. Dsl c'est un cliché (ou peut-être pas ?) Suit bien l'histoire et on en reparle. Okay ?

**laz27 **Merci beaucoup ! ta review m'a fait franchement plaisir. C'est vrai que j'ai été vraiment étonnée par le nombre de review que certaines fic que je trouve plutôt moyenne recevaient. Et je pensais avoir un peu plus de review que ça sachant que j'en ai eu 5 le premier jour où j'ai posté cette fic. Mais je ne marche pas au nombre de review, et je trouve naze (nulle dsl pour mon vieux verlen) que certains refusent d'ajouter les chapitres à moins de 5 review par chap. Franchement, j'ai autant avoir peu de review mais de qualité qui me permettent d'avancer dans mon travail d'écriture, qu'elles soient incendiaires ou encourageantes (je retire ce que je viens de dire, je n'en veux que des encourageantes, j'ai pas le moral assez solide pour en avoir des incendiaires en ce moment lol) enfin voilà. C'était mon petit coup de gueule. Mais je pense que ça a beaucoup à voir avec l'âge (et oui je suis une vieille) et le fait que ça fait 3 ans que je publie des trucs sur le net et que c'est la première fois que j'ai des review. Alors merci à tous !

**Melepha** La suite ? Hyper rapidement je dirais trois quatre jours entre chaque chapitre. Histoire d'avoir une ou deux review pour changer ce qui plait pas ou insister sur certains points obscurs. C'est en gros le rythme que je me suis donné. A l'heure où j'écris (23h26 le 17 janvier 2003), j'ai déjà commencé le 10ième chapitre sur 12+ épilogues. Disons une semaine au plus entre les chapitres. Voilà !

Angharrad

22.01.2003


	6. Un couple heureux

Chapitre Sixième : Un Couple Heureux 

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings. Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. L'autre truc qui m'appartient pas, ben maintenant, vous savez que c'est Buffy contre les vampire. En fait y'a encore un truc qui m'appartient pas mais c'est pour dans quelques chapitres, alors je préciserai le moment venu pour pas gâcher la surprise. Mais vous pouvez toujours essayer de trouver ^_~. Pour les notes de l'auteur, voir tout en bas !

_31 juillet 1980 – Hôpital Sainte Mangouste._

- Dawn qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Cria Sirius en entrant en courant dans l'hôpital, manquant de renverser le vigile. Si tu me fais louper une seconde de plus de la vie de mon filleul je… menaça-t-il en se tournant pour attendre la jeune femme qui souriait.

- Alors quoi Padfoot? Il ne va pas disparaître comme ça. En plus, tu es plein de cendres. Lily ne te laissera pas t'approcher dans cet état, déclara-t-elle sur le ton d'une mère grondant son fils impatient.

Il se laissa rattraper et Dawn épousseta ses épaules et ses cheveux. Elle laissa bientôt échapper un soupir, voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire. 

- Par contre il risque de fuir en voyant son parrain ! 

- Moony ! s'exclamèrent les Dawn et Sirius, Dawn se retournant pour lui faire face.

Sirius en profita pour passer ses bras autour de la taille de Dawn.

- Bonjour à vous jeunes tourtereaux, répondit Remus.

Sirius lui répondit par un clin d'œil alors que la jeune fille rougissait, pas encore habituée. Il l'embrassa sur la nuque et resserra son étreinte, provoquant les cris de celle-ci.

- Ah Sirius écarte toi ! Que tu veuilles te faire engueuler par Lily d'accord, mais n'embarque pas les autres dans tes problèmes ! s'écria-t-elle en s'écartant plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Si j'ai pas le droit de voir mon filleul, tu n'as pas le droit de voir ton filleul, déclara-t-il en lui tirant la langue.

Il tendit ses bras couverts de cendres et commença à avancer à pas lents et mesurés, comme l'aurait fait un zombi. La jeune fille recula, mais il la suivait avec cette lente démarche et cette détermination qu'ont ces monstres. Dawn se cacha et tira la langue à Sirius, provoquant les soupirs blasé de Remus.

- Ah les enfants… Padfoot, Dawn, ça suffit !

Il sortit sa baguette de sa sacoche, murmura quelques mots et aussitôt tout grain de poussière disparut des vêtements du jeune couple. Les yeux de Dawn s'ouvrirent grand d'émerveillement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait un sort aussi simple et utile que surtout bénéfique. Sirius et Remus échangèrent un clin d'œil. Sirius avait réalisé un véritable exploit en lui faisant accepter que la magie pouvait être bénéfique et servir à autre chose qu'à invoquer et emprisonner des démons. Elle n'en parlait pas, mais à l'attitude qu'elle avait eu en apprenant l'existence des sorciers, elle avait dû beaucoup souffrir de la magie noire depuis qu'elle était devenue tueuse un an et demi plus tôt. 

- Ah Remus ! Mon crucifix ! s'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur sa chaîne argentée. 

- Ben quoi, il est propre, je l'ai jamais vu briller autant ! Déclara Sirius en se penchant au dessus de son épaule, recevant par la même occasion une claque sur le crâne.

- Justement ! c'est le symbole des tueuses ! on se le passe de génération en génération. Il ne peut pas avoir l'air neuf !

- Allez, depuis le temps que je te demande de le nettoyer, tu aurais du t'en douter qu…

Et c'était reparti, songeait Remus en pénétrant dans la cage d'escalier, laissant les deux jeunes se bagarrer. Quand ces deux là commençaient à se chicaner, il y en avait pour des heures.

Remus sourit en jetant un regard par dessus son épaule et voyant le jeune couple à présent enlacé et perdu dans leur baiser. Sirius avait changé depuis la réapparition d'Aurore. Il était moins irritable, son sourire n'était plus forcé et devenait même facile, et il profitait à présent de son temps libre pour autre chose que la traque de Voldemort. Etonnant, ou non, depuis le retour de la tueuse en Europe, les vampires aussi bien que les mange-morts se faisaient plus discrets. Oui, une certaine période de calme régnait sur l'île des forts[1]. 

- Ce qu'il est mignon ! s'exclama Dawn en entrant dans la chambre de Lily.

Lily terminait d'allaiter le bébé et se levait pour le coucher dans le berceau.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda Remus en embrassant la jeune maman. 

- Harry James Potter, répondit fièrement James.

Le sourire du jeune homme illumina son visage épuisé. La nuit avait dû être longue et difficile aussi bien pour la mère que le père.

- Ca y est, Prongs est papa ! s'écria Peter en déboulant dans la chambre et s'étalant par terre en même temps que sa boite de chocolats, s'étant pris les pieds dans dieu seul sait quoi.

Dawn et Remus l'aidèrent à se relever. James quant à lui aida Lily à s'installer plus confortablement dans son lit. Lily lui sourit ainsi qu'à ses amis, mais elle posa la tête contre l'épaule de son mari. Elle paraissait épuisée. James releva la tête et fronça les sourcils.

- Il en manque un, non ? J'ai pas encore entendu Padfoot hurler.

- Sirius est là-bas, répondit Dawn en pointant le berceau.

En effet, Sirius après avoir embrassé Lily s'était dirigé vers le berceau, comme attiré par un aimant. Il était depuis penché à regarder le nouveau-né. L'enfant déjà curieux le fixait de ses grands yeux verts et esquissa les prémisses d'un sourire. Le visage de Sirius s'illumina à son tour.

- Il est trop chouette ! J'en veux un aussi ! déclara Sirius en se redressant et se tournant vers ses amis.

Dawn crut que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Les autres les regardèrent tout deux avec de grands yeux, la bouche ouverte pour Peter. Sirius ne comprenait pas. Ses yeux s'étrécirent, puis s'ouvrirent grand en se posant sur Dawn et comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire[2]. 

- Sirius Black ! explosa-t-elle, plus rouge encore que l'étendard des Gryffondors. Si jamais tu reparles d'avoir en enfant avant que je sois majeure et mariée, et surtout en public, je te livre, toi et ta carcasse de cabot au prochain nid de vampires que je trouve !

Tous éclatèrent de rire, hormis Sirius qui pâlit et se précipita vers Dawn pour s'excuser. Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour se faire pardonner.

- Aurore Chérie, je …

Mais Dawn ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille. Elle saisit son poignet, se glissa dans son dos pour le pousser par terre. Sirius s'étala de tout son long et n'eut que le temps de se mettre sur le dos avant que Dawn ne s'assoit à califourchon sur son torse. Elle approcha alors son visage à moins d'un centimètre de celui du jeune sorcier.

- Et je te préviens que je n'accepterai qu'une demande dans les formes, déclara-t-elle avant de se relever.

- Sont y pas mignons ? demanda Peter en donnant un coup de coude à Remus.

- Sirius, si jamais tu parles encore ainsi et te comporte de manière aussi idiote devant mon fils, tu ne vivras pas assez longtemps pour avoir tes propres enfants, s'écria Lily pour appuyer la réaction de Dawn.

- Méfie toi des femmes et de leur colère Padfoot, le conseilla James.

- Je crois que tu peux parler Prongs. Il me semble que si un certain Harry est présent aujourd'hui, c'est à cause de la colère d'une certaine tigresse ! renvoya Sirius en acceptant la main de celui-ci.

James tourna aussi rouge que les cheveux de Lily en se souvenant du jour où il avait embrassé Lily pour la première fois. Les deux autres maraudeurs s'effondrèrent de rire alors que Lily essayait de se justifier. Dawn cacha le sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres en se penchant sur le berceau de son filleul. Le bébé ouvrit à nouveau ses grands yeux verts. Ils pétillaient de vie et semblaient rire en même temps que ses parents. Dawn fit le vœux secret qu'elle aussi un jour vivrait cet heureux événement, brisant le destin éphémère des tueuses.

_Septembre 1980 – Banlieue d'Edimbourg_

Le vent souffla dans les cheveux libres de Dawn. Elle se tenait debout, devant sa nouvelle maison et rêvait. Elle n'avait pas 18 ans et faisait déjà le grand saut. Elle emménageait avec Sirius, après huit mois d'une passion partagée. 

Ses parents étaient contre, bien sûr. Il avait déjà du mal à accepter les activités nocturnes de leur fille et les séjours réguliers à l'hôpital qu'ils entraînaient. Alors penser que leur bébé allait les quitter pour vivre avec un homme… 

Ils ne savaient pas que Sirius était un sorcier. Dawn pensait qu'il était encore trop tôt, alors Sirius était un agent spécial de la police en formation. Pas tellement plus rassurant, mais plus facile à digérer et à expliquer. Sirius était à présent accepté dans la famille, mais laisser partir leur fille… 

Dawn avait cependant gagné le jour où elle avait reçu son affectation pour son premier poste. Elle avait achevé ses études de professeur au mois de juin et avait fait quelques stages pendant l'été. Et maintenant elle était nommée dans la banlieue d'Edimbourg, trop loin de Londres pour qu'elle continue à vivre avec ses parents. Ceux-ci avaient trop peur pour qu'elle vive seule, alors ils avaient finalement accepté.

- Hé Dawn ! Tu dors ? Le camion ne va pas se décharger tout seul ! cria une voix du véhicule moldu.

- Hum ? pardonne moi Padfoot, je sais que t'as pas la force de le faire sans moi, répondit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Elle aimait le taquiner sur sa force physique, comme lui aimait la taquiner sur son absence quasi totale de don magique. 

- Si tu le prends comme ça, je retourne m'occuper de la cheminée pendant que tu déménages ton monde ! grogna-t-il en sautant du camion, les bras chargés de sacs de vêtement.

- Tu me déposes ça dans la garde robe ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle l'attrapait au passage et déposait un baiser sur sa joue.

- Bien sûr. Tu sais très bien que je te charriais. 

- Bah, je sais que tu détestes quand je fais étalage de ma force. Va faire étalage de ta magie. Je vois Remus qui arrive. Il m'aidera plus efficacement que toi.

- Tu dis ça pour me fâcher pour de bon ? demanda-t-il en se tournant pour voir arriver son ami lunaire.

- Non, elle est juste réaliste Padfoot. J'espère que tu as déjà connecté une cheminée au réseau avant, déclara l'homme blond en entrant dans le jardin et saluant le jeune couple.

- Ben non pourquoi. Mais Wormtail m'a dit qu'il l'avait déjà fait alors…

- Quoi ? sursauta Dawn. Remus, j'espère que tu as une super formule de nettoyage toute prête parce que j'ai pas le temps pour ça.

- Je voies que la confiance règne, grommela Sirius.

- T'inquiète pas vieux. T'es bien plus doué que Peter de toute façon. Et puis, on est plus au nettoyage d'une explosion prêt, répondit le loup-garou avec un sourire mélancolique.

Sirius sourit et Dawn haussa les épaules, sortant du camion les altères de sa salle d'entraînement. Remus l'aida à déplacer le lourd matériel et à les disposer dans la grande cave qu'ils avaient séparée en deux pour laisser à Sirius un laboratoire de potion et une bibliothèque magique pour les livres aux titres trop explicites pour traîner à la vue des moldus.

Dawn et Remus avait vidé le camion quand une explosion retentit et un nuage de cendres envahit la maison et se propagea jusque dans le jardin. 

- Mon dieu, Sirius ! cria-t-elle.

Remus et Dawn lâchèrent immédiatement les derniers paquets et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Sirius ! cria la jeune femme en entrant dans le salon. 

Elle se figea. Le jeune homme était à présent plus noir que son nom le laissait supposer. Mais surtout, il était tranquillement assis devant l'âtre, acquiesçant devant la tête de James Potter qui flottait dans les flammes et disparaissait. 

- Ah tient, salut ! déclara-t-il en levant la main pour les saluer. Je venais justement d'appeler James et Lily, ils nous invitent tous les trois à dîner ce soir.

- Tu ne quitteras pas cette maison tant que toutes les cendres n'auront pas disparue ! hurla la jeune fille en jetant la peluche de chien noir qu'elle serrait dans sa main sur son compagnon.

Hors d'elle même, elle quitta la pièce et alla se défouler dans la salle de gym qu'elle finissait d'installer. Remus s'approcha de son ami et le frappa sur la tête.

- Aïeuh !

- C'était pour lui avoir fait une telle peur. Tu sais très bien qu'elle a du mal avec la magie, et toi tu ne fais aucun effort. Franchement, t'étais obligé de te connecter toi même au réseau ?

- Ah, mince. C'est l'explosion hein ?

- Je crois, oui.

_Bang !_ le plancher vibra et la poussière se souleva pour recouvrir tout à nouveau.

- Euh, je crois que je vais pouvoir lui racheter un punching-ball, articula Sirius quand le sol du salon cessa de trembler.

- Je crois que ça ne sera pas de trop en effet. Mettons nous au boulot si nous voulons être à l'heure chez les Potter.

Tout deux sortirent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à dégager la cendre qui s'était répandue dans tout le rez-de-chaussée, laissant Dawn évacuer sa frustration.

- Le dîner était vraiment super, je ne sais pas comment tu arrives à t'organiser Lily. Franchement, je t'admire.

- Bah, un peu de magie, un petit Harry qui occupe son papa et tout marche comme sur des roulettes. Mais ça nous fait du bien de voir un peu de monde.

- En tout cas, ça sera facile pour moi de venir t'aider maintenant que nous sommes connectés. Et puis comme ça je pourrai câliner plus souvent mon filleul.

Comme s'il avait comprit qu'on parlait de lui, le petit Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda la jeune femme blonde qui le berçait.

- Ouah ! J'adore trop ses yeux ! Déjà que sur toi ils étaient terribles, mais là ! Harry va faire des ravages plus tard !

- Oh, je ne pense pas si loin.

- En tout cas vous formez une famille heureuse. C'est bien, je trouve que tu as du courage, déclara Dawn en lui rendant Harry qui commençait à s'agiter.

- Dawn, c'est bien toi qui me parle de courage ? Je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêche de faire de même. Tu as vu comment Sirius dévore Harry des yeux ? S'il ne tenait qu'à lui je suis sûre que vous auriez déjà un petit Black en route.

- Lily ! sursauta Dawn en tournant les yeux vers Sirius qui discutait avec James, Peter et Remus de Quidditch, ce sport sorcier dont elle entendait beaucoup parlé, mais que Sirius avait oublié de lui expliquer comme un grand nombre de choses.

- Et puis, continua Lily. Ce serait bien que Harry ne soit pas le seul enfant de la bande. Tu comprends, avec tout ce qui se passe, je ne pense pas avoir assez confiance en quiconque pour lui confier Harry. Mais il risque de s'ennuyer, soupira la jeune femme rousse.

- Lily, je t'en pris… murmura Dawn. Je suis trop jeune pour avoir un enfant. Nous ne sommes pas mariés. Et puis, je suis la tueuse, si tu savais le nombre de démons qui rodent autour de chez nous juste pour vérifier que je n'interfère pas dans leurs petites affaires. Tu t'imagines la vie pour un enfant ?

Mais Lily fit signe de la tête que toutes ces raisons étaient de fausses excuses, car ELLE, avait bien donner naissance à Harry alors que la guerre contre Voldemort était loin d'être achevée. Elle avait même reprise de plus belle en Roumanie et tout le monde savait que les Potter faisaient parti de sa liste noire. Dawn baissa les yeux sur l'enfant essayant de trouver une solution quand la pipe que venait d'allumer Peter explosa, accompagnée des éclats de rire de Sirius et bientôt James.

- Et puis franchement, tu imagines Sirius père ? demanda-t-elle en pointant du doigt le jeune homme qui ne se contenait plus et roulait par terre de rire alors que le visage de Peter se couvrait de poils multicolores. 

- Maintenant que tu me le fais remarquer… Mais quand tu voies James, ils ne sont pas meilleurs amis pour rien.

En effet, James venait de rejoindre Sirius par terre alors que les oreilles de Peter se changeaient en ailes vertes. Détruisant par la même occasion l'argumentation de Dawn. Les deux jeunes femmes ne purent s'empêcher de rire à leur tour.

_CRRRRIIIII !_

- Et de deux. Déclara Sirius en se redressant et s'époussetant. Merci Dawn.

- Pas de quoi trésor. Répondit elle en le remettant sur pieds. Je les trouve calme ce soir, j'aurais mieux fait réviser mon manuel au lieu de sortir.

- Tu parles de ton manuel scolaire ? je croyais que tu étais diplômée de la faculté ? pourquoi tu as besoin de revoir les manuels de primaire ?

- Non ! Mon manuel de tueuse. Histoire de me remettre les idées en place. Je t'ai dit qu'ils me collaient un nouvel observateur ? Le troisième en un an et demi.

Sirius s'arrêta près d'elle et soupira.

- Oui, tu me l'as dit au moins quinze fois aujourd'hui et 398672,594672 fois depuis que tu l'as appris.

Elle s'arrêta à son tour et se blottit contre lui. 

- Pardonne moi mon tendre Sirius. C'est le déménagement et le fait de commencer demain à travailler. Ça me rend folle. Et puis Lily m'a pas mal branchée bébé ce soir alors j'ai un coup de blues. 

Sirius glissa un bras autour de sa taille et caressa tendrement son visage et ses cheveux. Elle se détendit peu à peu. Mais elle s'écarta de lui rapidement et contourna Sirius, tira le pieu qu'elle venait de ranger et le lança dans les ténèbres.

_Crrriiii !_

Elle alla ramasser le pieu et soupira.

- Tu sais quoi ? demanda Sirius.

- Non ? murmura Dawn en se glissant à nouveau contre lui.

- J'ai exactement ce qu'il te faut pour te faire oublier toute cette tension.

- Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Sirius sourit, un petit sourire malin qui signifiait as-tu-vraiment-besoin-d-un-dessin. Dawn rougit, mais le laissa les guider à sa moto et conduire jusque chez eux. 

La vie pouvait être belle. Surtout pour couple heureux.

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

Voilà un chapitre de plus ! lol, je crois que je le dis à chaque fois, mais j'arrive pas à m'en passer. Et bien voilà un gentil petit chapitre mignon tout plein. Vous m'excuserez, mais je compte pas trop m'étendre sur cette fic. Un grosse douzaine de chapitre me suffit vu le nombre de fics que j'ai déjà en cours (je ne poste que lorsqu'elles sont terminées sauf les fics en anglais !). Alors pas de premier RDV et tout le tralala. J'espère que ça vous plait quand même. Sachez que nous sommes à la moitié de l'histoire (+ ou – un chapitre suivant le nombre d'épilogues). Au fait, je viens de finir la version papier ! alors vous êtes sûr d'avoir la fin de celle là ! Juste un peu de patience pour que je la tape !

Je me posais une question hors sujet sur les utilisateurs de FF.net. Quand vous aimez une fic, est-ce que vous regarder la fiche de l'auteur et ses autres fic ? Si oui, quelqu'un a-t-il lu d'autres de mes fics (je pense aux non HP). Juste pas curiosité et par égocentrisme. lol !

En tout cas, merci beaucoup **Laz27** ! Pour continuer notre débat sur les reviews plus ou moins longues, ça me permet en fait de connaître un peu le lecteur, de faire connaissance. Vous voyez qui je suis à travers les fics, mais moi je ne sais rien de vous, de ce que vous attendez, etc… C'est pour ça, qu'une toute petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir, mais une super longue c'est encore mieux ! Tu as vraiment l'impression que le lecteur s'intéresse à ce que tu fais. Et non, t'était pas trop long(ue ?). Au fait,tu pourra me remettre le lien vers les deux fic que tu m'as conseillé ? Parce que le lien que tu as mis la dernière fois, c'était le lien vers mon chapitre 5 (lol ! quand les ordis s'y mettent c'est le bordel !)

**Losgann** : Ca y est t'a trouvé ! faut dire que ça commence à être visible maintenant. Ça va le devenir de plus en plus par la suite. Que veux tu. Mais j'adore le concept de cette série là. Alors quand je risque d'utiliser des idées qui sont dedans, je choisis toujours d'y glisser un petit écossais dans le coin. Mais faudra attendre longtemps avant de voir autre chose que des citations dans les prochains chapitres. JE voulais pas faire un X-over aussi gros, mais ça me plait bien comme ça. Peut être que je changerais dans quelques temps. Mais pour le moment ça me plait comme ça. J'espère que ça plait à d'autres que toi.

Merci de continuer à me lire et à commenter !

Angharrad

24.01.2003

  


* * *

[1] On appelait la Grande Bretagne l'île des Forts au temps des Celtes et de Merlin.

[2] (A.N : on est au début des années 80, on parle pas encore de ces choses aussi librement, surtout avec une jeune fille pas encore majeure).


	7. Le gardien du Secret

Chapitre Septième : Le Gardien du Secret 

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings, Buffy contre les vampires non plus ! Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. Pour les notes de l'auteur, voir tout en bas !

_Mars 1981 – Entre Londres et Edinbourg._

_DRIING !!!!_

- Sirius tu réponds ? cria Dawn en passant sa tête hors de son bureau, un stylo rouge à la main.

La tête de Sirius apparut dans la cage d'escalier au niveau du sous-sol.

- Je peux pas je suis en train de faire un test hyper important. Et puis tu sais bien que le truc moldu c'est toujours pour toi.

Dawn lança son stylo sur la pile de copies et sauta dans l'escalier pour aller répondre au téléphone qui sonnait déjà depuis deux minutes.

- Aurore MacLeod à l'appareil, répondit-elle en remettant en place la mèche qui avait échappé à sa tresse.

- Dawn ? ici Aaron, il y a eu un massacre à Londres. Tu as des billets de train réservés au guichet. Je t'attend à la gare de Londres.

- Attend, donne moi plutôt l'adresse et je me débrouille pour y aller. Je serai plus efficace sans vous avoir dans les jambes. Juste une question : vampires ou démons ?

-  Je pense que tu seras la plus à même de juger. Mais dépêche toi.

- Je fais mon sac. Rappelle moi dès que tu as l'adresse.

- Ça ne me prendra pas trop de temps. Tu sais que si l'hypothèse se confirme il deviendra ta cible prioritaire.

- Je sais… souffla la jeune tueuse.

Dawn déposa le combiné et soupira. Elle avait déjà deux jours de retard pour ce paquet de copies. Il pourrait bien attendre la semaine prochaine maintenant. Elle releva ses cheveux et calla son stylo derrière son oreille en descendant l'escalier qui menait à la cave. 

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa salle de sport et entraînement. Celle-ci était bien équipée à présent. Le mur était couvert de diverses armes, toutes aussi nombreuses que mortelles. Les armes de la tueuse. Certaines étaient magiques, comme cette longue épée faîte d'Orichalque, le métal légendaire des atlantes et qui contrôlait les éléments. 

Sirius avait ajouté quelques objets à cette immense collection et l'avait protégée par de puissants sortilèges. Qu'aurait dit le ministère s'il faisait une descente chez eux ? Dawn ne le savait pas, et espérait ne jamais avoir à le tester. Mais tout cela n'était rien par rapport aux trésors du cabinet de Sirius. 

Dawn soupira. Ils menaient tout deux des vies si dangereuses. Trouveraient ils la force de construire leur famille ?

Dawn soupira à nouveau et chassa en même temps que ses cheveux blancs ses pensées mélancoliques. Elle se dirigea vers son casier et tira le plus grand sac de sport qu'il contenait. Puis elle se tourna vers le mur sur lequel les armes étaient exposées et fit son choix : une arbalète et son quota de carreaux, plusieurs pieux, et une épée chinoise fine et malléable, son arme de prédilection contre toute créature autre que les vampires. Elle jeta en hâte deux tenues complètes et ferma son sac.

Une explosion retentit alors dans le cabinet de Sirius. Sans lâcher son sac, elle se précipita dans la pièce, criant en vitesse le mot de passe au poster d'AC/DC qui s'écarta et la laissa passer en brisant une fois de plus sa guitare électrique. 

- Sirius ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant dans le nuage de fumée.

- Je suis là ! répondit il alors que la fumée disparaissait, évacuée par le sortilège de vent invoqué par le jeune sorcier. Je suis désolé, il y avait une malédiction que je n'ai pas décelée. Par les puissances!

- Sirius qu'est-ce que…

La jeune fille stoppa net en voyant l'inscription en lettres de sang sur le mur. 'Priez clan des héritiers, moldus et sang-de-bourbes. Le temps du jugement est proche. Les solitaires se joignent au seigneur des ténèbres.' Les lettres se désagrégèrent en coulant sur le mur et formèrent la marque des ténèbres, puis un dessin qui sans hésitation possible représentait Londres. Sirius de rage lança un sort pour nettoyer le sang et récupéra les clichés qu'il avait eu le réflexe de prendre.

- Dawn, il faut que j'aille au ministère pour… Mais tu parts ?

- Sirius. C'est trop tard. Ils ont déjà eu leur cible… murmura-t-elle tremblante, laissant tombé son sac près d'elle.

- Le télétruc ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant d'elle. 

Elle acquiesça et allait parler quand le téléphone choisit ce moment pour sonner à nouveau. Dawn courut et arracha presque le combiné. 

- Dawn ? c'est moi Aaron. J'ai l'adresse.

_Pitié que ce ne soit pas ça_, se répétait Dawn en prenant un papier et un crayon. Elle cassa sa mine en entendant l'adresse. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle craignait, mais c'était tout aussi catastrophique. Le désespoir se peignit sur son visage alors que Sirius encore couvert de poussière la rejoignait. Elle lâcha le combiné ensorcelé qui se remit automatiquement en place. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sirius, les sanglots paralysant sa gorge.

- Dawn. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Sirius en refermant ses bras autour d'elle et caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser.

- Sirius. La mission… Tu dois venir avec moi. La cible… C'étaient les parents… de Lily… parvint elle à murmurer avec peine entre ses sanglots. 

Sirius sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Les parents de Lily, ces moldus si gentils et tolérants. Ceux grâce à qui il pouvait aujourd'hui serrer Dawn dans ses bras… étaient morts…

Il affermit sa prise sur Dawn et enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il tremblait lui aussi. Dawn s'écarta cependant. 

- Sirius, il faut que j'aille là-bas. Aaron pense que je peux aider.

- Tu le savais avant moi. C'est toi qui devrait être Auror, Dawn.

- Et n'oublie pas que mon vrai prénom est Aurore. Ce n'est pas pour rien ! déclara-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement forcé qui fit sourire à son tour Sirius. Tu veux bien m'emmener là-bas une fois que j'aurais appelé Lily ?

- Bien sûr. De toute façon, mon ordre de mission vient d'arriver, répondit il en se tournant vers la fenêtre.

Un hibou grand duc était effectivement en train de gratter la vitre. Un parchemin avec le sceau du ministère était attaché à son cou. Sirius laissa Dawn utiliser la cheminée pour appeler les Potter, priant intérieurement pour que la mort des parents de Lily n'ai pas été une longue séance de torture.

James ferma lentement la porte de sa chambre. Lily après avoir pleurer jusqu'à en tomber d'épuisement s'était finalement laissée coucher. James lui avait fait boire une tasse de lait dans laquelle il avait glissé un somnifère moldu. Dawn les lui avait donnés pour qu'Harry fasse des nuits complètes en même temps que ses dents. Lily ne s'y était pas attendue, cherchant le goût infecte des potions de sommeil. James soupira. Il posa son front contre la porte et inspira lentement, essayant de ne pas craquer lui aussi. 

Tant de mauvais souvenirs et de douleur resurgissaient avec ces événements. Notamment la lettre qu'il avait peu après sa rentrée en première année, annonçant la mort de ses parents. Il n'en avait parlé à personne sur le coup, mais Sirius avait tout découvert en fouinant un peu et l'avait sauvé d'une tentative de suicide. C'est ainsi que les maraudeurs s'étaient formés, Remus étant à l'hôpital en même temps que lui pour épuisement après la pleine lune, Peter pour avoir subit une fois de plus les explosions de potion des Serpentards et Sirius pour s'être battu avec Rogue à l'interclasse. Mais seuls les souvenirs douloureux étaient aujourd'hui présents.

Un rougeoiement dans la salle de séjour lui rappela que Sirius devait reprendre contact dès qu'il aurait du nouveau. James descendit en courant et s'assis en tailleur devant les flammes où flottait la tête de Sirius.

- Tu as du nouveau ?

- Oui, et ça va pas te plaire, ni à moi d'ailleurs. Les Aurors ont décelé la présence de créatures maléfiques. Ils viennent seulement de quitter le terrain. Dawn est passée derrière eux, avant que la police Moldu n'intervienne. Elle a retrouvé de la cendre un peu partout. 

- Comment… Comment sont-ils morts ? demanda James péniblement.

- La mère de Lily porte les traces des vampires. Mais tous les deux sont morts sous l'Aveda Kadavra. La maison est intacte. Pas de trace d'effraction, sauf la porte de la cave qui est défoncée. Ils ont du passer par les sous-terrains. Dawn a exploré les alentours. 

James frémit en se remémorant la description du massacre de ses parents, identique, les vampires en moins.

- Elle a trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il en essayant de cacher tout émotion.

- C'est ça qui va pas du tout nous plaire. Il y avait une inscription en lettre de sang, comme celle qui annonçait l'attaque de Londres. Elle disait 'le sang des héritiers coulera et les solitaires de nouveaux s'élèveront. Le sang de la tueuse coulera, et l'immortalité il gagnera'.

- La deuxième partie est assez clair, le sang de Dawn donne l'immortalité. Mais je ne comprend pas la première partie.

- Moi non plus. Je ne comprend pas l'interaction entre les vampires et les sorciers. Mais il est clair que Voldemort est derrière tout ça. Le message a disparut pour former la marque. Prongs, quelque chose de terrible va arriver. Juste avant que cela ne se produise je travaillais sur un artefact. En explosant, il a produit le message suivant. 'Priez clan des héritiers, moldus et sang-de-bourbe. Le temps du jugement est proche. Les solitaires se joignent au seigneur des ténèbres.' 

- Est-ce que je comprend bien la même chose que toi ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Quelques soient les héritiers qu'ils recherchent, ta famille est menacée. Et plus seulement par Voldemort. 

James sentit que tout le poids du monde pesait à présent sur ses épaules. Sa famille était plus menacée qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait pensé à tant de solutions, tant de plans de secours. Mais il s'était toujours interdit celui-ci. Et pourtant, il n'avait plus d'autre choix.

- Sirius… murmura James, d'une voix blanche. J'aimerai que tu amènes Dawn ici pour veiller sur Lily et Harry.

- Je veux pas te gêner Prongs, mais Dawn est pas franchement en état. Elle est tombée sur un démon en bas et a…

- S'il te plait Padfoot. Il faut que nous allions voir Dumbledore. Toi et moi. C'est une question de vie ou de mort.

Un des sourcils de Sirius se souleva, montrant un visage interrogateur. Mais les yeux bruns de son amis brûlaient d'une flamme nouvelle. Sirius soupira.

- Je vais la tirer de son rapport à Aaron et on arrive. Comment vont Lily et Harry ?

- Harry dort paisiblement. Il fait ses dents en ce moment alors quand il arrive à dormir, c'est plutôt calme. Quant à Lily, je lui ai donné un somnifère moldu de Dawn, elle est allongée dans notre chambre. 

- Je comprends. Je passe donner les clichés à Fol'œil et nous arrivons. 

Les flammes diminuèrent et le visage de Sirius s'effaça. James repoussa sa tête en arrière et la posa sur le canapé. Oui, il pensait comprendre ce que signifiaient ces inscriptions. Et s'il avait raison, alors d'autres familles comme la sienne étaient en danger.

Dawn était épuisée après son combat impromptu contre le démon. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue en courant dans les sous-terrains à la recherche de vampires et s'était laissé surprendre, écopant d'une belle entaille dans la cuisse. Mais elle avait été la plus rapide et le monstre servait à présent de nourriture aux rats. Sirius avait fixé comme il le pouvait la plaie, mais les plaies causées par les démons n'étaient pas aussi faciles à soigner que celles des vampires et étaient souvent accompagnées d'effets secondaires désagréables.

Elle s'était endormie dans les bras de Sirius et lui avait fait totalement confiance pour la ramener chez eux. Mais elle s'était réveillée avec une note dans la chambre d'amis des Potter. Lily silencieuse serrait à s'en ouvrire la paume la lettre que leur avaient laissé James et Sirius. Harry jouait dans son parc, comme si de rien n'était.

A présent, Lily était retournée se coucher avec son époux. Dawn les avait entendu crier alors qu'elle berçait Harry et le couchait. Sirius comme à son habitude avait essayé de prendre du recul par rapport à ce qui s'était passé dans la journée en faisant de l'humour. Mais le cœur n'y était pas et Dawn s'était endormie sans avoir entendu un éclat de rire.

Elle venait de se réveiller, son corps couvert d'une sueur froide et des crampes dans l'estomac. Elle quitta le lit sans un regard en arrière et se précipita vers la salle de bain où elle vida son estomac comme tant de fois après ce genre de blessures. 

Elle parvint à retrouver leur chambre et resta un moment assise, toujours sous le choc de ce réveil violent. Un rêve dont elle ne se souvenait déjà plus. Comme tant d'autres. Mais quelque chose de terrible. Seul les pleurs d'un bébé résonnaient encore à ses oreilles. Ses mains se portèrent instinctivement à coté d'elle, mais le lit était vide. Elle écouta, mais Harry ne pleurait pas et les murmures s'étaient tus dans la chambre de Lily et James. Dawn se leva, espérant que Sirius était en train de s'occuper d'Harry. Mais l'enfant dormait paisiblement dans son berceau, sans surveillance.

Dawn descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pensant y trouver le ventre sur patte qu'était son tendre ami. Elle s'arrêta en apercevant les ombres dessinées sur les murs par le feu de cheminée. Elle s'approcha silencieusement et attendit de voir son visage avant de décidé de la meilleure manière de le surprendre. Mais elle se figea en voyant l'expression soucieuse du jeune sorcier. 

Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil qu'il avait tourné de manière à faire face au feu. Il avait les coudes posés sur les accoudoirs et les mains croisées devant sa bouche, son nez posé sur l'appui qu'elles créaient. Il avait les sourcils froncés et les flammes dansaient dans ses yeux. Mais ils semblaient pourtant éteints. La jeune fille s'approcha et posa sa main sur sa joue, lui faisant relever le visage pour la regarder. 

- Sirius… murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et son regard se focalisa sur elle. Il eu un instant d'égarement, puis ses traits s'adoucirent en la reconnaissant. Mais très vite son expression soucieuse retrouva sa place.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

Il secoua la tête et essaya de sourire. Mais son sourire s'effaça aussi vite qu'il fut formé. Il prit les mains de la jeune fille et l'attira sur ses genoux, contre lui.

- Rien. Enfin non, tout en fait.

- Tout quoi ? Où es-tu allé avec James ? demanda-t-elle en passant ses bras au cou du jeune homme qui soupira.

- Tu sais, James, Remus et toute la bande des maraudeurs… Nous avons fait vivre un véritable enfer à toute l'école quand nous étions à Poudlard. Il y eu beaucoup d'aventures, de dangers, de punitions. Mais quoi que nous ayons fait, il y avait toujours une personne prête à nous écouter. C'est cette personne que nous sommes allé voir. C'est le plus grand sorcier de notre époque et... 

- Alors tu dois parler de Dumbledore, le coupa-t-elle.

- Comment… ?

- Crois-tu vraiment qu'il était seul face à Grivelwald en 1947 ? Les tueuses ne s'occupent pas que des vampires mon cher Padfoot. Mais continue s'il te plait.

- Donc, nous sommes allez le voir. Il ne semblait pas surpris que nous soyons là. Il a toujours l'air d'être au courant de tout, et une fois de plus il savait. James lui a parlé des héritiers, mais Dumbledore l'a coupé. Il lui a dit que les autres étaient déjà au courant et avaient pris les mesures nécessaires, qu'il ne restait que lui et sa famille. James lui a alors dit qu'il voulait lancer le _Fidélitas_ sur sa famille.

- C'est bien le sortilège qui cache les gens ?

- Quelque chose comme ça, acquiesça Sirius en secouant la tête. En fait, tu confies l'information à ton sujet que tu veux cacher à une personne qui sera la seule à savoir. Cette personne est appelée le gardien du secret. James veut que je sois son gardien du secret.

- Mais tu as un mauvais pressentiment et tu as demandé une nuit pour réfléchir.

Les yeux de Sirius s'ouvrirent en grand, puis se radoucirent. Elle n'avait pas fini de l'étonner. La jeune fille était vraiment à part, et c'était pour ça qu'il en était fou. Il resserra ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune tueuse.

- Tu as peur qu'étant son meilleur ami, tu sois le premier que les mange-morts attaqueront quand ils comprendront pourquoi les Potter ont disparu.

Encore une fois, Sirius acquiesça.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, tu seras également une de leur cible, Dumbledore ne nous a pas caché ses craintes à ton sujet.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. De toute façon, si il y a le moindre problème, une nouvelle tueuse s'éveillera, répondit distraitement la jeune fille, écartant habilement cet aspect de leur conversation. Effectivement, si j'étais à leur place, c'est vers toi que je me tournerai en premier. Donc, il faut que quelqu'un d'autre porte le secret. Remus est assez calme, il ne me paraît pas le genre à s'exposer inutilement. 

- J'y ai pensé aussi, mais, les puissances sachent que je haie ce que je vais dire, il est un loup-garou. Il ne se contrôle pas pendant les pleines lunes. Qui sait ce qu'un sorcier pourra lui arracher comme information sans qu'il le sache ou s'en rende compte. Je ne voies pourtant pas d'autre alternative.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front après avoir écarté ses cheveux noirs.

- Voyons Sirius. Il reste Peter.

- Peter ? tu rigoles ? 

Mais en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune fille, il sut qu'elle ne plaisantait pas le moins du monde et analysa la possibilité. Peter était depuis toujours le plus faible des maraudeurs. Celui qui se faisait prendre dans les pièges des autres, ou par les professeurs. Le timide et maladroit. Bref, Peter. Et pourtant, c'était un vrai Gryffondor. Il l'avait montré à maintes reprises pendants leurs années à Poudlard. Alors pourquoi Sirius n'avait il pas pensé à lui ? seul les puissances le savent. Mais Dawn avait raison. Peter avait la discrétion nécessaire pour cette tâche. Le visage de Sirius s'adoucit et ses sourcils se relâchèrent. Il sourit même à la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans toi, murmura-t-il en souriant pour la première fois depuis le coup de téléphone de la veille.

- Oh, j'ai bien deux où trois idées, mais j'espère être toujours là pour t'en empêcher.

- Je t'aime Aurore, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant.

- Moi aussi Siry, répondit elle en s'écartant et posant son oreille contre le cœur du jeune homme.

- Au fait pourquoi es-tu levée ?

- Tu sais, le coup classique post-traumatiques des vomissements après blessures.

- Tu es sûre ? Je trouves que tu ne dors pas beaucoup en ce moment. Tu te lèves beaucoup plus tôt que d'habitude et tu es souvent malade. Est-ce que les chasses sont plus difficiles en ce moment ? Veux-tu que je t'accompagne plus souvent ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement. 

- Ca va Siry. Je t'assure que c'est la blessure et le contre-coup de cet après-midi. Tout ira mieux demain, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille qu'elle mordilla, provoquant une vague de frisson le long de la colonne du jeune sorcier.

Celui-ci un peu rassuré l'enveloppa ses bras et la souleva pour la ramener dans leur chambre où ils trouvèrent enfin le repos.

Dawn détestait les enterrements. Combien de fois depuis qu'elle était devenue la tueuse avait elle du assister à ce type de cérémonie ? Elle ne les comptait même plus. Trop… beaucoup trop… Elle se tenait à l'écart, loin de tous, même de ses parents. Les quatre maraudeurs étaient aux cotés de Lily qui pleurait abondamment avec Harry qui réagissait à la peine de sa mère. 

De l'autre coté, la sœur de Lily, Pétunia, pleurait dans les bras de son mari. Celui-ci dévisageait les sorciers. Tout son langage corporel criait sa haine envers le groupe. Etonnamment, leur charmant bambin du même âge qu'Harry mais déjà deux fois plus gros riait. Encore une différence entre les deux familles. Dawn qui était fille unique n'avait jamais compris que deux sœurs puissent être aussi différentes. Ni la haine qui séparait les deux sœurs depuis le collège.

Les cercueils furent portés en terre et les deux familles commencèrent à recevoir les condoléances. Dawn se tenait devant les fosses, les yeux fixés sur les cercueils, son visage tendu. Sirius approcha et glissa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle s'abandonna contre lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? 

- Je déteste les enterrements, murmura-t-elle. J'ai vu mourir des tas de gens, des tas d'amis. La mort fait partie de ma vie. Ça n'empêche que je déteste les enterrements, surtout quand le soleil brille autant. Parce que l'on ne peut pas cacher ses larmes. Sirius ?

- Oui… 

- Promet moi que c'est le dernier de l'année auquel nous assistons.

- Si seulement je pouvais te le promettre.

- Fait semblant alors.

- Et te mentir ? Dawn, nous sommes en guerre…

- Je sais, mais j'ai besoin de réconfort. Tu sais, je ne crois pas pouvoir supporter de passer une semaine sans voir Harry. Ça me donne presque envie d'avoir mon propre enfant.

- Tu plaisantes ? Toi qui n'arrête pas de te plaindre que tes classes t'épuisent et tu en voudrais un à la maison en plus ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? après tout, celui-là serait à moi. Et puis ça ne te dis plus d'avoir un enfant ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant dans les bras de Sirius et le dévisageant de son regard bleu océan.

- Tu sais très bien que j'en rêve, et plus encore avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment. Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas raisonnable. 

- Oui je sais… Soupira-t-elle. Mais laisse moi au moins le droit de rêver.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et l'entraîna vers les Potter à qui elle n'avait pas encore présenté ses condoléances quand un cri perçant s'éleva.

- Tout ça, c'est de ta faute à toi et à ta bande de sorciers ! hurlait Pétunia en pointant sa sœur en larme dans les bras de James.

- Pétunia, arrête, la supplia-t-elle.

- Papa et Maman qui étaient si heureux d'avoir une fille sorcière. Comme ils doivent être heureux à présent, tuée par les amis de leur fille.

- Pétunia ça suffit, vous dîtes des bêtises, commença Sirius.

- Oh vous le sorcier, taisez vous. Quant à toi Dawn. Je t'ai toujours dit que tu ne savais pas choisir tes amis. Tu finiras comme mes pauvres parents à vivre au milieu de ces monstres.

- Pétunia je… commença la jeune fille.

- Je te préviens Lily, je ne veux plus te revoir, ni même entendre parler de toi ou ton monstrueux bambin, ni même de toutes ces monstruosités que vous appelez magie. Plus jamais. 

Et sur ceux, elle tourna le dos à sa sœur et disparut de sa vie avec son fils déjà trop gâté et son mari, obèse en devenir. Lily pleurait de plus belle dans les bras de James. 

- Lily, murmura Dawn d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. Pétunia a tort, la magie n'est pas une monstruosité. Et puis, je crois en vous tous, déclara la jeune tueuse avec un geste englobant tous les sorciers présents. Vous pouvez réaliser tant de choses merveilleuses d'un mouvement de baguette alors qu'il me faudrait des mois. Ce qui est arrivé à tes parents aurait pu arriver à beaucoup d'autre. Tu n'as pas à accepter les reproches de ta sœur.

- Merci Dawn. Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire quand nous ne nous verrons plus.

- Et bien, au lieu de se voir, on se donnera des nouvelles par téléphone et lettre. Comme on faisait au collège. Et puis, cette guerre ne durera pas éternellement. Je ne compte pas passer ma vie à traquer Voldemort.

- C'est vrai, Sirius m'a dit que c'était ta nouvelle mission prioritaire. Fait bien attention à toi. S'il devait t'arriver malheur, je crois que Sirius ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Comme je ne me remettrais pas s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Ne t'inquiète pas. Veille bien sur ta famille. Et quand nous nous reverrons ce serait cool qu'il y ai un deuxième petit Potter en route.

Lily sourit et rougit légèrement. 

- Et un petit MacLeod, ajouta James en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Hé, j'espère quand même que ce sera un petit Black ! s'écria Sirius.

- Tu imagines cette pauvre Dawn avec Deux comme toi à la maison ? demanda Remus avec un sourire moqueur.

- Et puis je te signale qu'elle t'a bien fait comprendre qu'elle voulait se marier avant tout bébé, ajouta Peter.

- En tout cas j'espère qu'on sera de la fête, même si on est caché, on peut bien faire un saut dehors de temps en temps Padfoot !

Dawn rougit. Sirius lui fit un clin d'œil et sourit timidement, en passant son bras autour de sa taille. Le temps viendrait bientôt où ils auraient le courage, eux aussi de fonder leur famille.

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

Et voilà hop. Chapitre terminé. Présence un peu plus importante que des maraudeurs. J'espère que je ne vous déçoit pas trop dans ma description. En fait j'ai lu tellement de fic que je mélange sans doute leurs véritables comportement. J'espère pas trop. En tout cas retenez bien la prophétie de sang mes amis, elle se retrouvera ailleurs ! (enfin je crois, j'ai perdu ma feuille avec mon plan. ^_^   lol !

Juste pour m'excuser, je poste 2 fois ce chapitre en peu de temps et je corrige, parce que j'avais oublié de mettre les notes de l'auteur et les réponses aux reviews !

**Melepha**, ben rien, tu as eu la suite et je sais que ça te plait toujours autant, alors continue à lire !

**Laz27** (Laura) dsl, j'ai un peux du mal en ce moment, en plus j'aurais du m'en douter puisque 90% des utilisateurs de FF.net sont des filles. Tient au passage je lancerais bien un sondage sur ceux qui me lisent. Y-a-t-il des mec dans le coin ? 

**Solla**, c'était le but le couple mignon. J'aimerai tellement que ça puisse marcher comme ça dans la vrai vie ! aaaahhhh… *enorme soupir*****Ange qui rêve de Jeff son compagnon télépathe qu'elle n'a pas encore trouvé, cherchez pas c'est dans le livre dont je tire mon pseudo. Mais j'y ai cru quand mon voisin y'a deux ans s'appelait Jef et qu'on est sortis ensemble. Mais y'avais qu'un f, alors c'était sans doute pas le bon, snif. QEn tout cas, vas-y Dawn ! t'es la meilleure pour Sirius !

Juste au passage, mon concours de résumé fait pas trop d'émule. C'est que vous êtes encore plus mauvais que moi où quoi ? Bon, j'y retourne et je poste le chap 8 pour me faire pardonner de mon erreur. 

@pluche !

Angharrad

28.01.2003 (date du second post !)


	8. Le piège

Chapitre Huitième : Le Piège 

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings, Buffy contre les vampires non plus ! Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. Pour les notes de l'auteur, voir tout en bas !

_Avril 1981_

Une certaine routine c'était installée chez les Black-MacLeod. La journée se passait tranquillement, Dawn assurant les cours de quatrième année d'école communale le jour et ses chasses la nuit, Sirius travaillant pour le ministère à présent comme Auror à part entière. 

De temps en temps, ils recevaient un hibou des Potter avec des photos du petit Harry qui grandissait et ressemblait de plus en plus à son père. Le sujet du bébé revenait de plus en plus souvent dans la bouche de Sirius à mesure qu'approchait l'anniversaire de Dawn et sa majorité. Elle l'écoutait et rêvait avec lui de ce monde sans démons, ni vampires, ni magie noire, qu'il voulait construire pour leur famille. 

Et pourtant la guerre était bien présente. Chaque jour, de nouveaux massacres étaient perpétués partout à travers le monde moldu et sorcier, au nom de Voldemort. Pas un jour ne s'achevait sans que la marque des ténèbres n'apparaisse. Sirius était à présent habitué à être réveillé en pleine nuit pour enquêter et à retrouver Dawn non loin du lieu du massacre sur la piste de vampires. 

Et chaque fois lui revenait l'inscription terrible : 'le sang des héritiers coulera et les solitaires de nouveaux s'élèveront. Le sang de la tueuse coulera, et l'immortalité il gagnera'. Il en avait parlé à Dawn, mais elle avait refusé de se cacher. Si elle le faisait, alors il valait mieux qu'elle meure pour qu'une autre tueuse s'éveille et protège les humains des forces du mal. Elle avait longtemps débattu avec Sirius pour lui faire comprendre que de toute façon la prophétie de sang arriverait si elle le devait. Qu'elle se cache ou qu'elle meure, qu'elle soit la Tueuse ou ait laissé sa place à une autre. Et elle avait gagné, une fois de plus.

Sauf qu'elle devenait plus pâle de jours en jours. Il ne se passait plus une nuit sans qu'il la retrouve épuisée dans sa salle d'entraînement ou assise dans la salle de bain à panser ses blessures ou à vider son estomac. Si elle lui affirmait qu'elle n'avait rien, Sirius n'y croyait pas. Mais il n'osait pas la brusquer, de peur qu'elle se ferme complètement. 

Les vacances de pâques approchaient à grand pas et avec eux l'anniversaire de la jeune fille. Il espérait que le break leur permettrait de s'éloigner de tout ça et de lui redonner des couleurs. Dawn semblait heureuse qu'il ait posé quelques jours de congé, et qu'il ne réponde pas aux appels du ministère. Du moins c'est ce qu'il lui avait promis.

Dawn avait insisté pour qu'ils passent leur vacances comme des moldus. Ils devaient passer les trois premiers jours chez les parents de la jeune fille puis se rendre en Ireland chez des amis de Sirius. Tout commençait donc par un long périple en train pour descendre d'Edimbourg à Londres.

Sirius et Dawn s'étaient trouvés un compartiment solitaire où elle avait accepté de faire une bataille de cartes explosives, pour adoucir la transition sorcier/moldu de Sirius. Elle somnolait à présent dans ses bras, essayant de faire passer la nausée qui l'avait surprise.

Un grattement la réveilla et elle leva les yeux sur Sirius. Celui-ci avait les sourcils froncés et son regard était fixé sur la fenêtre. Dawn s'écarta et regarda à son tour. Un chouette rousse essayait tant bien que mal de voler à hauteur de leur compartiment.

- Sirius, tu ne lui ouvres pas ? demanda Dawn inquiète de l'épuisement qui commençait à se lire sur les plumes de la chouette.

- Non, si je lui ouvre, je vais encore recevoir un ordre de mission urgentissime et je vais être obligé de t'abandonner ici, déclara-t-il en la ramenant contre lui et l'embrassant sur le front.

- Sirius, tu n'as pas honte ? Si ça se trouve, ils t'annoncent un augmentation.

- Et tu crois encore au père noël bien sûr ? répliqua-t-il.

- Parce que tu n'y crois pas ? Je l'ai rencontré il y a deux ans, il était plutôt sympa une fois son foutu traîneau démon apprivoisé. Si tu veux je te montre la cicatrice que…

- Okay, je ne veux pas de détails. Je lui ouvre, déclara Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel et s'écartant.

Le chouette se posa sur la banquette libre et foudroya du regard le jeune homme qui détachait la lettre. Dawn se redressa et prit l'animal sur ses genoux pour le caresser et le réconforter.

- Alors ?

- On avait parié quoi au sujet de nos vacances ?

- Que si elles étaient interrompues chez moi tu me demandais en mariage et que si elles étaient interrompues chez tes amis je te demandais en mariage.

Sirius lâcha la lettre de surprise. 

- J'ai parié ça moi ? demanda-t-il en palissant à vue d'œil

- Oh, avec deux ou trois bière-au-beurre, on te fait parier n'importe quoi, déclara la jeune fille en replaçant une mèche de cheveux blancs derrière son oreille.

Elle allait enchaîner quand elle vit à quel point Sirius venait de pâlir. 

- Sirius, je plaisantais ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant debout et le rattrapant alors qu'il perdait l'équilibre.

- Aurore MacLeod ! s'indigna-t-il alors qu'elle le faisait s'asseoir sur la banquette et lui tendait un verre d'eau. QUI est la personne qui m'a envoyé paître toute l'année parce qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre parler bébé ou mariage avant sa majorité ?

- Euh… Moi ? demanda elle avec un sourire mi-coupable mi-amusé. Mais je serai majeure ce soir alors on peut en parler. Non ? Mais pas maintenant, tu es attendu Siry.

- Toujours au mauvais moment, grogna-t-il. Mais je te préviens que nous n'en resterons pas là mademoiselle MacLeod.

- Oh, mais j'y compte bien monsieur Black ! répondit elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, puis saisit son sac de voyage et en tira un petit paquet qu'il lui tendit. Elle le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une partie de ton cadeau. Vu que je ne serai pas là et que tu seras loin du monde magique, je préfère te les donner maintenant. Tu devrais les reconnaître, tu t'en es déjà servie. Je t'aime Aurore, prend soin de toi, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant une fois encore.

- Je t'aime aussi Sirius. Je t'attendrais ce soir, murmura-t-elle en caressant son visage.

- Mais j'y compte bien ! répondit il avec un sourire avant de transplaner. 

La jeune fille se retrouva seule dans le compartiment. Elle trouva un bracelet protecteur à magie runique dans le paquet et le passa à son poignet, avant de se rendormir, espérant que sa nausée passerait bientôt.

Sirius arriva au ministère où on lui tendit un porte-au-loin une fois qu'il eut passé sa robe de sorcier. Il arriva au cœur même du massacre, mais cette fois pas d'humains aveda kadavrisé, mais un car de jeunes enfants vampirisés.

Sirius se précipita hors du car et vida le contenu de son estomac dans le bas coté, remarquant au passage qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir fait. Qui avait pu faire cela. Et en plein jour ! Ces enfants… Ils n'avaient même pas l'âge d'entrer au collège. Certains auraient pu être les élèves de Dawn, jugea-t-il en regardant la position du soleil pour déterminer où le ministère l'avait envoyé. Sauf que tous étaient des enfants sorciers.

Dawn aurait dû être avec lui. C'était un cas de vampirisme, elle était donc plus qualifiée que lui. Mais le ministère voyait d'un très mauvais œil qu'une moldue, toute Tueuse qu'elle soit se mêle de leurs affaires. Alors quand elle avait émis l'hypothèse que sa cible actuelle était un certain mage noir, les sorciers avaient tirés leurs baguettes. Dawn avait simplement haussé les épaules et s'était retirée, laissant Sirius les calmer. Depuis, elle enquêtait dans l'ombre. Et cette fois, elle devrait faire confiance à Sirius.

La fouille fut longue et beaucoup abandonnèrent bien vite. Sirius savait qu'il y avait quelque chose et continua avec deux de ses collègues, ne voulant pas rentrer sans indices pour le mettre, lui, les Aurors ou Dawn sur la voie. 

La nuit tomba et les camarades de Sirius perdirent espoir. Ils scellèrent le car et rentrèrent au ministère où les familles avaient dû être rassemblées. Sirius resta cependant. Il ne pouvait laisser ces quinze enfants devenir des Solitaires si jeunes. Il s'assit au centre de l'allée du bus, quinze pieux disposés à ses pieds. Bientôt les enfants reprendraient consciences et se redresseraient. 

- Pardonnez moi oh puissances, mais je leur épargne une éternité d'enfer, murmura Sirius en prenant sa baguette.

Il murmura la formule de lévitation _'Wingardium Leviosa'_. Les pieux s'élevèrent devant lui et tournèrent lentement en un cercle contrôlé. Puis avant que les enfants ne se soient relevés de leurs sièges pour l'attaquer, les pieux filèrent et trouvèrent les cœurs éteints. Les cris stridents de jeunes vampires retentirent et bientôt le silence revint. 

Un nuage de cendre en suspension cachait toute vision de l'intérieur du bus. Sirius avança à tâtons et fut surpris par deux bras qui se glissèrent autour de sa taille.

- Tu étais au courant du temps de notre transformation ? Mais tu n'as pas bien compté petit Auror. Comme tu es prévisible, comme le fait que le ministère ferait appel à toi sur ce cas de vampirisme. Quel bonheur que nous t'ayons retenu aussi longtemps. Le maître sera heureux et il nous livrera les héritiers de ceux qui ont condamné les Solitaires. Et alors nous serons libre. 

A ces mots, Sirius se crispa. Les mots de la prophétie de sang ne lui revenant que trop clairement à l'esprit.

- Quand à toi, murmura l'accompagnatrice vampirisée en lui léchant l'oreille, tu es bien trop beau pour une tueuse. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te transformer.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! hurla-t-il en se transformant en chien et échappant à l'étreinte de la vampire. 

Sirius ramassa dans sa gueule un pieu qui gisait par terre et se précipita sur la vampire encore étourdie. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir ce qui venait de se passer qu'elle disparaissait. Sirius reprit immédiatement sa forme humaine.

- Ne jamais dévoiler quoique ce soit à l'ennemi tant qu'il n'est pas hors d'état de nuire. Première leçon d'Arabella, grinça-t-il.

Sirius fou de rage de s'être ainsi fait berné transplana malgré les décrets directement dans le monde moldu. La prophétie de sang raisonnait comme une litanie incessante dans son cœur inquiet. Et seul cette pensée habitait son esprit : 'Faite qu'elle soit vivante'.

__

Sirius fut projeté à l'autre bout de la rue. Il se releva sonné et son cœur faillit s'arrêter en comprenant qu'un champ d'interdiction avait été posé autour de la maison des MacLeod. Il courut vers la maison, remerciant intérieurement que le sorcier qui avait fait cela n'ai pas été trop puissant, le champ ne l'éjectant qu'à un centaine de mètres. 

Il sauta la haie et pénétra par la porte du jardin qui avait été défoncée. Aux empreintes dans le bois et à l'énergie qui courait autour de lui, il identifia immédiatement la présence de vampire en plus des sorciers. Il sentit une vibration dans l'air et entendit le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage groupé. Deux au moins des sorciers présents venaient de disparaître.

Sirius pénétra sa baguette à la main dans la salle de séjour et stupéfia les deux sorciers restants avant qu'ils aient eu le temps de comprendre et réagir à la présence d'un intrus. Ils tombèrent par terre tels des statues, leurs mains encore couverte du sang de leurs victimes. Sirius leva les yeux et vit les inscriptions aux murs : 'Pas de sang mêlé chez les sorciers', 'la Tueuse n'est pas des nôtres', 'à mort les amis des sang de bourbe'… Et tant d'autres horreurs plus atroces encore.

Sirius détourna le regard et vit le gâteau d'anniversaire étalé sur le parquet et à peine plus loin les corps des parents de Dawn. Ils étaient étendus, les yeux vides et grand ouvert, une expression d'intense souffrance à jamais figée sur leur visage. Le sortilège impardonnable de l'Aveda Kadavra…

Sirius se reprit et chassant les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux chercha Dawn. Il ne comprenait pas. Si le bracelet avait correctement fonctionné, il aurait dû immédiatement lui signaler que Dawn était en danger. Alors seulement il remarqua qu'à part la porte explosée, le gâteau étalé par terre et les chaises renversées, il n'y avait pas de trace de combat. Seulement, les yeux des parents de la jeune fille tournés vers l'étage.

Sirius resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, saisit un pieu dans son autre main et courut vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Il la trouva, un sorcier s'amusant à la torturer sous les conseils du vampire qui la maintenait debout. De la bouche de celui-ci coulait un mince filet de sang. La jeune fille avait les yeux vides et semblait éveillée, mais plus consciente de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

- _Stupéfix_ !! hurla-t-il vers le mange-mort cagoulé qui évita le sort et transplana aussitôt, la barrière étant tombée en même temps que ses acolytes.

- Si je dois mourir, autant qu'elle me suive, hurla le vampire.

Il planta à nouveau ses crocs dans le cou délicat de la jeune fille. Celle-ci releva la tête sous la violence du choc et un hoquet lui échappa. Mais elle ne réagit pas plus que ça, sa tête retombant contre l'épaule du vampire, lui assurant par la même occasion une meilleur prise. Sirius horrifié pointa sa baguette et cria '_Accio Dawn'_. La jeune fille eu un mouvement pour s'échapper de la prise du vampire, mais seul son pendentif rouge sang arriva jusqu'à Sirius. Le vampire avait tout de même été surpris et releva la tête juste assez pour encaisser le poing de Sirius et lâcher totalement prise. 

Danw dans un soubresaut de conscience saisit le pieu qu'elle cachait toujours sur elle et transperça la poitrine du vampire qui disparut. Elle s'effondra alors dans ses bras. Ses yeux avaient retrouvé une vague étincelle de vie en reconnaissant le jeune homme.

- Dawn, répond moi. Dawn !

- Je… Je devais… les laisser… prendre mon sang… Sinon ils les… tuaient… Par… Pardonne moi… souffla-t-elle tout en crachant du sang.

Elle ferma les yeux, son corps parcourut de frisson, et perdit connaissance.

- Dawn, par la barbe de Merlin, Dawn ne me laisse pas ! NE ME LAISSE PAS !!!!

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

Je ne sais pas comment vous écrivez vos fics, mais moi sur celle là en tout cas, je m'assois devant mon ordinateur et je me dis, il faut que j'écrive ce chapitre avec ça, ça et ça dedans. Puis une fois que j'ai un plan à peine détaillé je me lance et je file d'idées en idées, surtout de réplique en réplique. C'est pour ça que finalement je ne dis pas ce que je voulais au départ. Prenez le moment où Dawn évoque le fait qu'elle va avoir 18 ans et qu'elle pense au mariage. Et bien au départ je voulais pas du tout en parler avant le prochain chapitre. Comme quoi, on se laisse vite dépasser par ses personnages. J'espère ne pas trop vous avoir choqué (en fait je pense que vous serrez choqués le jours où je vous montrerai l'illustration pour le passage de torture), mais les vampires ne sont pas gentils (ce sont des démons) et le mange-mort profitent du pouvoir de Voldemort pour assouvir leurs pulsions et perversion. J'aurai pu aller beaucoup plus loin dans mes descriptions, mais finalement, je n'ai pas l'esprit assez pervers pour cela, et heureusement. Dawn en prend bien assez dans la tête comme ça.

Merci à tous de lire et continuez à me laisser vos commentaires !

**Lyra b.**

Ben tu verras bien si ça finit bien ou mal. Et ce sera dans cette période de temps. En tout cas, ce sera plutôt en 6ième ou 7ième année que tu verras peut-être les répercussions de cette fic arriver. Mais ce sera une autre histoire ^_~ ! Je sais c'est  dégoûtant de faire baver les gens comme ça mais bon. Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

**Melepha **: A quand la suite ? Mais tout de suite pour me faire pardonner d'avoir oublier les notes de l'auteur et les réponses aux reviews ! voilà c'est un cadeau ! 

Angharrad

28.01.2003


	9. Le sang de l'Immortalité

Chapitre Neuvième : Le Sang de l'Immortalité

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings, Buffy contre les vampires non plus ! Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. Pour les notes de l'auteur, voir tout en bas !

Sirius comme tout Auror qui se respecte avait dans ses poches un porte-au-loin directement relié aux urgences de Sainte Mangouste. Il mit cependant plus de temps qu'il n'aurait voulu à le trouver, ses mains tremblants trop pour le saisir. Il parvint cependant à l'attraper et apparut au milieu du corridor des urgences, la jeune tueuse dans ses bras.

Il trouva un brancard et allongea précautionneusement la jeune fille dessus. Un infirmier passait près d'eux et il l'interpella.

- Vite, dépêchez vous, elle vient d'être attaquée par des vampires.

L'infirmier accourut, puis se figea en voyant la jeune fille inconsciente.

- Je sais que les marques ne sont pas belle, mais dépêchez vous au lieu de regarder.

- Monsieur, je suis désolé, mais seuls les sorciers et créatures magiques sont autorisés à Sainte Mangouste.

- Vous avez bien vu qu'elle est mourante, alors vous allez vous dépêcher de vous bouger ou je grille votre carrière en racontant votre comportement à une certaine journaliste de mes connaissances.

Sirius maudit le jeune homme pour le forcer à reprendre contact avec Rita Skeeter, mais si cela sauvait Dawn, il était prêt à tout.

-  Je suis désolé Monsieur, mais il s'agit d'un décret du ministère sorti ce matin et …

- Allez me chercher tout de suite votre supérieur et priez pour que je me sois calmé d'ici là, hurla Sirius.

Le jeune homme terrorisé prit ses jambes à son cou et tourna le dos. Sirius prit la main de la jeune fille qu'il porta à ses lèvres et posa son autre main sur son front. Sa température avait énormément augmenté, ce qui en un sens le rassura. Elle avait encore assez de sang dans les veines pour avoir de la fièvre. Il s'éloigna vers l'accueil et utilisant les hiboux du ministère, il envoya des appels au secours à tous les maraudeurs. Et Merlin lui était témoin qu'il était sur le point de contacter Dumbledore quand il s'aperçut de l'attroupement de patients et infirmiers autour de la jeune fille.

- Elle ne peut pas rester ici.

- C'est une moldue, elle n'est pas des nôtres.

Telles étaient les paroles qui revenaient le plus souvent.

- Il faut la renvoyer ou vous-savez-qui viendra nous massacrer pour l'avoir sauvée.

- Si vous avez si peur de Voldemort et que vous refusez de sauver une vie toute moldue qu'elle soit, Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous travaillez dans un hôpital ! gronda Sirius en les écartant plutôt violemment du brancard.

Tous le regardèrent hagards. Puis certains s'éloignèrent en le maudissant à voix basse. Le directeur accourait à grand pas. 

- Ah, monsieur le directeur, n'y a-t-il personne dans cet hôpital qui voudra la soigner ?

- Monsieur, tout Auror que vous soyez, vous ne pouvez pas allez contre les ordres du ministère et je me voies dans l'obligation de…

- Pas vous aussi Fudge ! s'écria Sirius à l'encontre du Sorcier.

- CE sont les ordres du ministère. Je suis désolé.

- Pas autant que moi, déclara Sirius en tirant sa baguette.

Mais celle-ci lui échappa en même temps qu'une jeune femme rousse apparaissaient suivies d'un jeune homme aux cheveux en batailles, un bébé dans les bras et d'un grand blond au visage épuisé.

- Pas de violence ici Padfoot ! gronda James Potter en attrapant la baguette qui avait flotté jusqu'à lui.

- D'autant plus que Lily a la solution, Padfoot ! continua Remus en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Monsieur le directeur. Ce que vous faîtes est inadmissible. J'ai étudié ce texte sous toutes ses coutures et vous avez au moins deux raison de soigner cette jeune fille.

- Et quelles sont-elles ? demanda l'homme qui se rétractait déjà devant toute cette jeunesse.

- Si vous lisez bien le paragraphe 456, 45.3 Il est écrit que toute créature magique est acceptée comme patient des médecins magiques. Et parmi la liste nous trouvons ligne 3456745,8997…

- Chérie, on se fiche des détails, va droit aux faits, la coupa James d'un ton pressant.

-  … je cite, continua-t-elle en l'ignorant, « les chasseurs de créatures maléfiques possédant des aptitudes particulières associées à des phénomènes magiques sont considérées comme créatures magiques. Parmi elles, les elfes des forêts, les fées, les atlantes, les immortelles et la Tueuse. » Cette jeune fille est la Tueuse de notre génération.

- Prouvez le ! répliqua l'homme.

- Elle porte autour du cou le crucifix que se passent les Tueuses de génération en génération ! s'écria triomphalement Sirius.

Il montra le crucifix que la jeune fille serrait dans ses mains ensanglantées. L'homme s'approcha et fit signe qu'il voulait le voir. Sirius parvint à faire desserrer les mains de la jeune fille et le lui montra. Il secoua la tête.

- Le crucifix n'est pas une preuve. Regarder comme il brille malgré le sang. Il est trop neuf pour être le symbole des Tueuses. Je veux une autre preuve.

Les épaules de Sirius s'affaissèrent alors qu'il ne trouvait rien d'autre à lui montrer.

- Très bien. Il y a plus simple, répliqua la jeune femme. Cette jeune fille est la compagne du Sorcier Sirius Black ici présent. Selon l'article 4 du décret, je cite, « les compagnons moldus des sorciers sont considéré malgré leur sang appauvrissant comme membres du monde magique. Ils ont a cet égard le droit aux soins magiques. »

- Confirmez vous cet état de fait ? demanda l'homme en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Et comment que je le confirme. Allez vous la soigner maintenant ?

- Et bien, rien n'oblige mes médecins à la soigner. Si vous trouvez quelqu'un qui accepte de la soigner alors elle pourra effectivement être admise à Sainte Mangouste.

Une jeune femme à la chevelure plus flamboyante encore que celle de Lily arriva en courant. Elle tenait encore à la main sa gourde magichauffante, pleine et devait avoir quitté sa pause en catastrophe en entendant ses collègues bavarder. Elle bouscula tout le monde et principalement son directeur pour se précipiter vers la jeune fille inconsciente.

- Son pouls est faible et la fièvre est assez élevée. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire à quand remonte l'attaque ?

- Sirius répond ! lui ordonna Remus en lui donnant un coup de coude.

- Euh, je dirai, quatre heures, au plus.

- Tant que ça ? Il faut la transporter de toute urgence en salle de réanimation. Quelqu'un peut il aller me chercher Colin ? J'ai besoin d'analyses urgentes et d'une transfusion. Martin ? cria-t-elle faisant sortir de la salle de détente un jeune homme brun qui buvait encore son café. Emmène là en réanimation et assure toi que sa température ne chute pas d'un seul coup.

Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura quelques mots. Une fiole apparue et elle la remplie de sang. James dû retenir Sirius qui allait hurler que Dawn avait déjà perdu assez de sang. Mais celle-ci connaissait son métier et continua à réfléchir et agir sans s'occuper de son entourage. Fudge l'arrêta cependant.

- Catherine, vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous faites ?

- Je sauve une vie Cornelius. Et ce devrait être votre seul souci. Je me fiche du rapport que vous ferez. Seul compte la vie de cette jeune fille, et je la sauverai, parole de Weasley.

Sur ce, elle disparut dans les couloirs alors que Dawn était menée à une salle de réanimation. Sirius la suivit mais Catherine lui claqua la porte au nez. Sirius allait protester mais Remus le saisit par les épaules et le força à s'asseoir. Il luttait toujours mais James lui colla Harry dans les bras, ce qui l'obligea à rester assit pour soutenir le bébé. 

L'enfant était très sensible, Lily le soupçonnait d'être empathe[1] tellement il réagissait à son environnement. Et une fois de plus l'enfant réagit de manière surprenante. Son visage se crispa dans un premier temps et tous crurent qu'il allait pleurer, mais il se ressaisit et ouvrit grand ses yeux pour dévisager son parrain. Le regard vert se mit à briller et se fixa sur celui de son parrain. 

Sirius ne bougea plus pendant une bonne minute. James et Remus commencèrent à paniquer, mais Lily les empêcha de bouger et leur pointa l'enfant. Celui-ci leva les petites mains vers le visage de son parrain et se redressa dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Sirius se mit alors à trembler et craqua. Il pleura en serrant l'enfant contre lui. Remus et James vinrent s'asseoir de chacun de ses cotés et le coincèrent entre eux pour l'empêcher de tomber et l'envelopper de leurs bras. Lily envoya Peter qui était enfin arrivé en courant chercher des boissons chaudes pour tout le monde.

Un infirmier entra précipitamment dans la salle et Catherine sortit bientôt. Sirius voulut se lever mais ses amis le maintinrent assis. Lily parla pour tous.

- Catherine, comment va-t-elle ?

- Et bien… Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang. Beaucoup trop. Nous avons pour le moment stoppé la chute de température, mais il y a 90% de chance qu'elle se transforme en vampire. Elle a perdu trop de sang et nous n'avons pas de transfusion disponible.

- Es-tu sûre ? Il me semble que le personnel de cet hôpital serait plutôt soulagé de voir partir Dawn. Et personne n'est allé voir les réserves, répondit Lily.

- Peut-être que si vous apparaissiez sous vos véritables apparences, et montriez que les Potter sont amis avec Dawn, cela serrait mieux accepté, suggéra Peter avant de se rétracter face aux regards assassins des Potter et de Remus.

- Vous êtes les Potters ? Je me disais bien que vous me sembliez familiers. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne dirais rien, mon frère Arthur a été obligé comme vous de mettre sa famille en sécurité à cause de cette histoire d'héritiers, déclara Catherine en leur faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai préféré continuer à servir l'hôpital. Je ne dirais rien promis. Pour ce qui est du sang. Dawn présente un type très particulier, très rare. A peine une personne sur un million. Je suis désolée, je ne connais personne qui possède ce sang.

- Alors il n'y a plus rien à faire, souffla Lily en s'affaissant contre son époux qui était venu la soutenir.

Catherine baissa les yeux et détourna le regard.

- Je suis désolée pour la mère et l'enfant.

Sirius se figea. Sur son visage passèrent maintes expressions. Tant de choses s'expliquaient maintenant qu'il apprenait qu'elle était enceinte. Les matins difficiles et les nuits morcelées. Sa tendance à somnoler et à avoir de plus en plus de nausées suites aux blessures des chasses. Et son insistance le matin même pour parler mariage. Son expression se figea finalement, son regard s'éteignit. Il se leva lentement et tendit l'enfant à Lily. Puis il se tourna vers Catherine Weasley.

- Je suppose que l'enfant ne survivra pas.

Elle secoua la tête confirmant sa triste conclusion. 

- Si elle doit se transformer en vampire. Je veux être prêt d'elle pour ses derniers instants et être celui qui leur apportera le salut.

Peter le regarda horrifiée. Lily ferma les yeux et serra un peu plus Harry contre elle. James l'entoura de ses bras et regarda Sirius avec peine. C'était horrible de perdre son amour, et plus terrible encore de devoir lui donner la mort. Sirius se dirigea vers la salle de réanimation quand Remus l'interrompit en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

- Si je puis me permettre, je pense que vous devriez comparer mon sang à celui de Dawn.

- Remus ! s'exclama Peter, tu ne peux pas, tu vas la transformer en loup-garou !

- Mieux vaut un loup avec son âme qu'un vampire sans âme, répliqua l'homme aux yeux dorés.

Sirius dévisagea son ami. Il n'avait jamais vu ses yeux autant étinceler. 

- Il existe de nombreuses légendes sur le sang des tueuses. C'est un puissant remède pour les créatures des ténèbres. Mais il est aussi dit que le sang du mal renforce la Tueuse. La prophétie de sang est aussi appelée 'le sang de l'immortalité'. Dawn a été vidée de ce sang. Il faut le remplacer et vous savez très bien que les loup-garou ont une longévité accrue. Il le faut Sirius. Dawn rejettera tout sans humain.

Sirius continuait à fixer l'homme de ses yeux sombres. En eux, la flammes qui s'éteignait se raviva lentement.

- Sirius, tu ne peux pas accepter ! couina Peter. Dawn et l'enfant risque de devenir des loups-garous.

Sirius foudroya Peter du regard et répliqua sèchement :

- Mieux vaut une famille de loup que pas de famille du tout. Catherine s'il te plait.

- Tu sais que tu me demandes de jouer ma carrière ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Analyse simplement mon sang. Lily pourra procéder. 

Catherine sourit l'air de dire, mon-vieux-je-me-suis-déjà-mouillée-jusqu-au-cou-tu-vas-pas-m-ecarter-maintenant. Elle tira une nouvelle fiole de sa blouse et murmura la formule qui réalisait les prises de sang. Elle leva l'éprouvette devant ses yeux.

- Remus, Je veux croire qu'il s'agit du sang de l'immortalité. Sirius, il faut croire aux miracles. Après tout, cette jeune fille est la Tueuse.

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

Et un chapitre de plus. Désolée si vous trouvez ça triste, mais c'est une histoire assez dramatique finalement. Je ne m'inscrit pas complètement dans un univers alternatif contrairement à ce que beaucoup pourraient croire. Pour les Potters, malheureusement, rien ne changera, vous en apprendrez seulement plus sur le pourquoi du comment. Et je jète quelques bases qui me serviront dans ma prochaine fic que j'aimerai bien finir sauf que j'y arrive pas avant de la publier (c'est hyper frustrant quand vous arrivez à 18 chapitres que vous savez qu'il vous en reste 7 mais que vous êtes bloquée !) Enfin, tout n'es pas sombre, vous le verrez au prochain épisode !

**Solla** : ben oui, c'est pas pour faire joli que j'ai décidé de faire de la belle Dawn une tueuse. Ça m'aide à amplifier le tragique de cette fic. Mais y'a pas que du tragique, y'a aussi de l'espoir. A suivre jusqu'à l'emprisonnement de Sirius. La suite est à négocier (j'aime pas ce mot… Disons que j'ai pas le temps de l'imaginer pour le moment ayant une autre potterfiction à terminer, mais elle est possible ! Y'a moyen !

Hé **Losgann** ! je viens de me rendre compte que c'était chez toi que j'avais récupéré mas citations d'Highlander. Alors merci beaucoup pour ton travail. Comprends mieux que tu ais repéré tout de suite où elles étaient. Tu seras gâtée dans l'épilogue !

**Laz27** : ah !! elle est trop bien cette fic et en même temps je suis trop deg !! je voulais en faire une comme ça mais avec comme couple Draco gin et d'autre circonstance. J'ai beaucoup aimé la manière dont elle nous décrit le gentils Ron complètement fou d'Hr et prêt à lui sauté dessus sous couvert de la potion. Franchement, c'est bien ce genre de timidité que je vois chez lui. Vraiment bien écrit. En tout cas, merci de me l'avoir fait lire et surtout d'avoir insisté ! j'ai pas trop de temps en ce moment et c'est clair, j'aurais oublié. Pour le nombre de chapitre, c'est 12 + deux versions de l'épilogue.

Angharrad

31.01.2003

  


* * *

[1] Empathe, signifie que l'on ressent très clairement les émotions de son entourage et qu'elles influencent consciemment ou inconsciemment notre comportement. En gros, la personne en face est furieuse et en réponse alors qu'on a rien à voir et passe juste à coté, on s'énerve à son tour. 


	10. La demande

Chapitre Dixième : La Demande 

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings, Buffy contre les vampires non plus ! Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. Pour les notes de l'auteur, voir tout en bas !

Comme l'avait dit Remus, son sang était plus que compatible avec celui de la jeune fille et la transfusion eu rapidement lieu. A présent, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. James et Lily étaient rentrés au lieu de leur retraite, afin de ne pas attirer plus l'attention sur leur sortie. Peter les avait accompagnés. Remus était resté aux cotés de Sirius, et les deux hommes avaient veillé le coma de la jeune fille.

En fait, Sirius avait bien plus veiller la jeune fille que Remus. La pleine lune était encore toute fraîche et le loup-garou était encore épuisé. Mais Sirius était tellement inquiet qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que son ami était resté. Le soleil s'était levé sans apporter de changement à l'état de la jeune Tueuse. Pas d'amélioration, mais pas non plus de dégradation. Elle était allongée à présent dans une chambre à part, bien éloignée de tout autre patient. Catherine y avait veillé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre, et l'attente se faisait longue.

Remus tombant de sommeil finit par se retirer pour aller chercher des boissons chaudes. Il laissa Sirius qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position. Il était assis depuis le milieu de la nuit sur un tabouret à coté du lit. Il avait les coudes posés sur le bord du lit et son menton posé sur ses mains jointes en une muette prière. Ses yeux étaient fermés et silencieusement coulaient les larmes sur les joues du jeune homme, à présent que son ami s'était éclipsé.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et plongeait dans la chambre quand Sirius sentit la caresse légère et chaude sur sa joue. Il crut qu'un rayon l'avait effleuré, mais la sensation revint. Il ouvrit les yeux vit que Dawn avait les yeux plissés, mais ouvert. Sa main était à mi-chemin entre le drap et le visage du jeune homme, mais elle semblait avoir épuisé ses forces. Sirius attrapa la main pâle et la guida à sa joue, puis l'embrassa au creux de la paume.

- Hello Siry, souffla-t-elle d'une voix roque.

- Hello Dawn, murmura-t-il, sa voix comme une caresse alors qu'il portait une fois de plus la main à ses lèvres.

La jeune fille tourna un peu plus la tête vers lui et sourit.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait cette nuit, mais tu as une tête horrible, murmura-t-elle avant de céder à une quinte de toux.

- Tu pourrais te regarder dans une glace avant de critiquer mon apparence, déclara-t-il sur un ton de reproche, mais le visage crispé de douleur de la jeune fille lui fit regretter ses mots et son visage s'adoucit. As-tu mal ?

- Seulement quand je ris, répondit-elle avec un sourire tout en essayant de se redresser.

Sirius se précipita à son aide. Elle lutta dans un premier temps, mais ses forces étaient loin d'être restaurées et elle se laissa faire, appuyant sa tête contre son torse. Elle vit alors le sang qui tâchait encore les vêtements du jeune homme et ferma les yeux. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage quand Sirius la reposa délicatement contre le dossier d'oreillers qu'il venait de confectionner.

- Hé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Siry, que c'est il vraiment passé ? pourquoi es-tu couvert de sang, pourquoi...

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur ses vêtements et sourit faiblement.

- Commence par ma raconter le début et je complèterais ton récit.

Elle baissa à son tour les yeux, pâlissant et portant sa main à sa bouche.

- Est-ce que je peux aller dans la salle de bain avant ? Je ne me sens pas bien.

- Je vais t'aider, s'exclama-t-il en lui passant le bras autour de la taille.

Mais elle se tendit et refusa. Sirius voyant qu'elle ne pourrait tenir seule debout se décida à contre cœur à appeler les médecins. Catherine qui s'était retirée après les premières heures de veille venait de reprendre du service et arriva avec un infirmier qui aida la jeune fille à aller à la salle d'eau.

Catherine resta avec Sirius remarquant le sang qui couvrait ses vêtements. Elle l'envoya se doucher dans une chambre voisine et Remus qui avait fait un saut chez le jeune couple lui ramena des vêtements propres. A contre cœur, il obéit quand Catherine lui expliqua qu'elle allait aider Dawn à se laver.

Il revint au moment où des cris retentirent dans la salle de bain.

- Aaahh ! cria la jeune fille.

Sirius inquiet se précipita dans la salle d'eau et arracha presque la porte de ses gonds. La jeune fille était effondrée devant le grand miroir, ses longs cheveux pour seul vêtement. Elle avait les mains crispés sur des mèches de cheveux qu'elle se passait inlassablement devant le visage. Catherine était assise à ses cotés. Sirius s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras.

- Aurore, ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promet que tout ira bien.

- Ce n'est pas rare ce qui t'arrive, commença Catherine en frottant le bras de la jeune fille. Il est très fréquent qu'une personne survivant à une expérience traumatisante d'ordre physique ou psychologique voit sa chevelure tourner au blanc dans la nuit.

- Aurore, souffla Sirius, raconte moi ce qui  s'est passé, chérie…

Elle pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes et craqua complètement dans les bras du jeune homme. Sirius remarqua alors que son corps était couvert de petites entailles, peu profondes, mais toutes placées à des endroits stratégiques pour que le sang coule à flot.

Elle se calma au bout d'un long moment, et Sirius la porta à son lit. Elle protesta par habitude, mais Catherine approuva le jeune homme d'un hochement de tête. Il s'écarta pour que Catherine l'ausculte. Elle appliqua un onguent sur ses plaies les plus profondes et notamment sur le cou. Satisfaite de l'avancement de la guérison, elle lui donna une potion contre la douleur et contre la fièvre, puis se retira. Elle fit signe à Remus de la suivre tandis que Sirius s'asseyait sur le lit et prenait une nouvelle fois la main de la jeune fille.

Il attendit que la porte soit complètement fermée et lança un sortilège de silence sur la pièce. 

- Personne n'entendra ce que nous dirons, tu peux tout me raconter Aurore.

- J'aime pas quand tu m'appelles Aurore. Ça me rappelle les démons qui me prennent de haut parce que je suis jeune ou mon père quand il m'engueule…

Elle n'acheva pas sa phrase et inspira profondément.

- Ils ne vont pas bien n'est-ce pas ? Sinon, ils seraient là…

- Dawn, commença Sirius en portant une main à ses surprenants cheveux blancs pour lui apporter son support.

- Ils les ont tués, murmura-t-elle. Les vampires ?

- Non, répondit Sirius en posant la tête de la jeune fille sur son épaule pour qu'elle pleure, ce sont les mange-morts. Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé.

La jeune fille inspira profondément, les larmes ayant recommencés à couler silencieusement. Elle se souvenait…

_~ Flashback ~_

Dawn était assise à table et picorait dans son assiette.

- Et bien ma chérie, tu ne manges pas plus que ça ?

- Pardonne moi Maman. Mais tu sais que dernièrement je ne digère pas très bien. Alors je mange le minimum vital.

- Si cet idiot de Sirius t'as dit que tu étais trop grosse, tu ne devrais pas l'écouter ma chérie. Je le disais tout le temps à ta mère pour la faire enrager.

- Sirius n'a rien dit, au contraire, en ce moment il fait lui même la cuisine pour être sûr que je mange ce qu'il faut. Il m'a même donné des trucs énergisant de son boulot. Je t'assure que je vais bien, juste une petite baisse de régime ces derniers jours.

- Nous te croyons ma chérie, répondit sa mère en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Et nos sommes tellement heureux que tu prennes enfin des vacances. Tu ne t'étais plus arrêtée depuis que le conseil est venu t'annoncer que tu étais la Tueuse.

- Papa s'il te plait, je suis en vacances. On pourrait ne pas parler d'Aaron ?

- Pardonne nous, Je vais chercher le dessert. Il commence à être tard, déclara sa mère en se levant.

- Sirius ne sait pas ce qu'il manque ! déclara son père.

- Oh si, il manque le meilleur fondant au chocolat de tout l'empire britannique ! Mais t'inquiète pas, quand il va sentir l'odeur du chocolat, il va apparaître comme par magie.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Dawn ressentit le picotement familier de quelqu'un qui transplanait. La porte sonna et elle se précipita vers la porte d'entré, mais un autre frisson la figea. Elle ouvrit la porte, et trouva Aaron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama-t-elle, déçue et sur le qui-vive.

- Je venais voir si tu allais bien. Après tout, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on fête les 18 ans de sa chère protégée.

- Tu ne m'as jamais appelée ta chère protégée. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas.

- Oh rien du tout. Je venais juste t'offrir ton cadeau. Un peu comme le crucifix, c'est la pierre des tueuses de 18 ans. 

Il lui glissa autour du cou une cordelette à laquelle était attachée un cristal rouge sang mal taillé. Dawn eut un haut-le-cœur alors que la pierre retombait contre sa poitrine. Elle fut prise de vertiges s'appuya contre la porte.

- Dawn, tu ne vas pas bien ?

- Non, articula-t-elle péniblement. Je…

Elle entendit la porte de la cuisine se fracasser, le cri de surprise de sa mère et le gâteau qui s'écrase sur le parquet. Dawn se redressa comme elle le put et se précipita dans le salon pour voir son père figé à sa place et sa mère étendue sur le sol. Quatre sorciers tout de noir vêtus pointaient dans leurs directions leurs baguettes. Avec eux se trouvaient des vampires. 

Elle porta sa main au bracelet que Sirius lui avait offert le matin même, mais en fut empêchée par Aaron qui lui retint la main.

- Que t'ais-je toujours dit Aurore. Regarde, observe, analyse et ensuite seulement agit. Tes parents sont prisonniers, tu ne peux pas les laisser se faire tuer.

Effectivement, ses parents étaient à présent relevés par les vampires et les sorciers les libérèrent de leurs sorts d'immobilisation.

- Laissez les ! hurla-t-elle en lançant son pieu vers le plus proche vampire.

Mais celui-ci arrêta l'arme comme si elle n'était pas plus qu'un éphémère, et la brisa. Puis il se précipita vers la jeune fille qui le frappa de son poing. Mais toute force l'avait abandonnée et elle sentit ses os craquer. Son poignet gauche et les os de sa main étaient brisés. Elle recula, pensant esquiver le coup du vampire, mais sa vitesse l'avait elle aussi abandonnée. Elle encaissa le coup comme elle le put et s'affaissa à coté de son observateur qui la regardait de haut.

- Aaron… aide les...

- Je ne suis pas désolé Aurore. C'est le test. Je devais te mettre dans une situation difficile sans tes pouvoirs. Maintenant. A toi de t'en sortir. 

Dawn le regarda horrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais entretenu de bons contacts avec son observateur, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'ils étaient si mauvais.

- De toute façon, je n'espère pas que tu survives. Tu n'étais pas à la hauteur en tant que Tueuse. J'espère que la prochaine sera plus disciplinée. Elle devrait être africaine, ça devrait mieux marcher. En tout cas, je te souhaite une belle mort.

Il hocha la tête en direction des vampires et des sorciers, puis il quitta la pièce. Le vampire qui avait eu le privilège de se mesurer à elle la saisit par sa chemise qui se déchira en partie.

- Quelle dommage que ton sang soit promis à un autre petite Tueuse. Mais c'est en échange de celui des héritiers. Il aura l'immortalité et nous aurons la liberté.

- Laissez mes parents, grinça-t-elle, ou je vais vous tuer.

- Oh, mais c'est qu'elle nous menacerait la petite. Mais je ne devrais plus t'appeler la petite, maintenant, elle est majeure les gars ! déclara-t-il en tournant la tête vers ses trois compères vampires.

Dawn si elle avait perdu ses dons de Tueuse n'en avait pas pour autant perdu ses habitude de battante. Et elle n'était pas depuis deux ans la Tueuse pour rien. Elle laissa tomber sa main le long de son corps et saisit un des pieux qu'elle avait toujours caché dans les plis de sa robe. Le vampire disparu avant de s'être retourné.

Elle se tourna lentement vers les suivants. Mais ce furent les sorciers qui se présentèrent à elle. Les vampires tenaient ses parents. Le sorcier aux longs cheveux presque blanc[1] prit la parole.

- Nous ne leur ferons pas de mal à une condition.

- Qui vous a dit que j'étais prête à négocier ? rétorqua-t-elle en essuyant le coin de sa bouche où perlait du sang.

- Oh, je suis tout à fait au courant de vos exploits, déclara-t-il en la détaillant de ses yeux gris argentés. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le maître nous a envoyé ce soir. Mais si je puis me permettre, nous sommes des être raisonnables, nous pourrions trouvé un terrain d'entente.

- Que voulez vous ? demanda-t-elle alors que sa tête recommençait à tourner.

- Oh, rien d'inestimable. Notre maître ne vous demande qu'une petite chose. Votre sang.

Dawn faillit tomber en entendant cela. Son sang ? Non, pas son sang en tant que tel, mais le sang des Tueuses. Le sang de l'immortalité. Combien des premiers vampires qui l'avaient attaquée le lui avait rabâché. Et pourtant, Voldemort était humain. A quoi pouvait lui servir son sang.

- Et si je refuse ? demanda-t-elle en essayant d'avoir un sourire aussi malin qu'assuré.

- Le maître vous fait savoir qu'il attaquera chacune des familles de vos précieux élèves.

- Aurais-je l'audace de vous demander une preuve ?

- Oh, je suis sûre que votre ami sorcier vous aura expliqué le principe d'un vise-au-loin.

Dawn sursauta. Ils savaient. Ce n'était pas bien difficile, mais ils savaient que Sirius lui avait expliqué il y avait à peine quelques jours ce qu'était un vise-au-loin. L'homme avait un sourire sadique et prétentieux qui, pensait il certainement, se voulait supérieur. Il tira de la cape son vise-au-loin, un miroir divisé en multiples fragments. Dawn aperçut avec horreur les maisons de ses élèves à Edimbourg se former, et devant chacune d'elle un mange-mort accompagné d'un vampire ou deux attendant le signal.

Dawn détourna les yeux, se mordant les lèvres. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Pourquoi était elle si faible ? Pourquoi ne s'était elle douté de rien ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi…

- Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que je ne résiste pas.

- Je dois avoué que je préférerais que vous résistiez. On m'a dit tant de bien de vous que mon coté sado-masochiste a été piqué à vif.

Dawn éclata de rire. S'il y avait bien un truc sur lequel les vampires fantasmaient, c'était la Tueuse en petite tenue de cuir cloutée avec un fouet et tous les accessoires. Elle devait avoué en avoir parlé une ou deux fois avec Sirius, mais toujours pour en rire, jamais sérieusement.

- Vous me pardonnerez, mais ce soir je ne me sens pas d'humeur aux préliminaires.

- Quel dommage. Vous m'en voyez navré. Tout le plaisir aurait été pour moi. Enfin. Je suppose que vous allez vous laisser faire.

Dawn lança un regard à ses parents. Sa mère avait depuis longtemps perdu connaissance, mais son père la regardait avec tristesse, rage, mais surtout désespoir. Les vampires s'impatientaient et montraient les dents. Dawn dont les yeux étaient inondés de larme brisa le long regard qu'elle échangeait avec son père. 

Elle regarda le bracelet que Sirius lui avait offert le matin même. Elle le détacha et le jeta le plus loin possible d'elle, puis elle leva les bras, en signe de reddition. Les vampires se jetèrent sur elle et l'immobilisèrent. Elle dévisagea longuement les yeux glacés du sorcier.

- Vous me promettez qu'il ne leur sera rien fait.

- Ma chère Tueuse, c'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous, répondit-il son sourire s'élargissant.

Ils l'emmenèrent vers l'escalier, et dans la chambre qui aurait du être sienne. Dawn ne vit pas le sorcier blond lancer le sortilège de mort.

Dawn avait ensuite été offerte aux tortures des vampires rescapés. Et son sang avait coulé. L'homme avait un instant regardé avant de participer à son tour, dessinant des motifs de sang sur la peau de la Tueuse. Dawn ne lutta pas, elle se laissa faire. Pour ses parents et les enfants, et parce qu'elle ne sentit bientôt plus son corps qu'à travers son sang s'écoulait sa vie.

Et puis Sirius était arrivé et avait arraché la pierre d'Aaron. Elle avait tué le vampire et  tout avait disparu dans les ténèbres.

_~fin du flashback~_

- Ils ont au moins respecté cette partie de l'accord, déclara Sirius pour la rassurer, aucune agression n'a été signalée près de chez nous. Les enfants et leurs familles vont bien.

Il soupira en voyant qu'elle ne le regardait toujours pas dans les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle aurait au moins dû utiliser le bracelet pour le prévenir. Même si ce traître d'Aaron savait à quoi il servait. Elle s'en voulait déjà d'avoir accepté de se rendre. Mais elle s'en voulait encore plus car il ne lui faisait aucun reproche. 

-  Je suis désolé pour tes parents. C'était l'Aveda Kadavra, ils n'ont pas souffert.

- J'aurais dû le savoir, les démons ne peuvent pas tenir totalement leur parole. Et toi, tu devrais m'en vouloir de ne pas t'avoir fait confiance, de ne pas avoir utilisé le bracelet, cria-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne dis rien, pourquoi tu ne me reproches rien ? 

Les larmes coulaient de plus belle sur ses joues alors qu'elle frappait son torse avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait. Sirius ne l'arrêta qu'au bout de quelques minutes.

- Tu as vécu quelque chose de terrible Dawn. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir parce que je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagit à ta place.

- J'ai commis une erreur, Siry. Je sais que l'erreur est humaine, murmura la jeune fille amère, mais cela ne la rend pas plus facile à accepter. Surtout quand elle coûte la vie .

- Ouais, l'erreur est humaine, répéta-t-il sur un ton un peu plus joyeux. C'est pour ça qu'il y a une gomme au bout des crayons, répliqua Sirius en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

La jeune fille sursauta et le regarda dans les yeux. Puis elle esquissa timidement un sourire. Ils n'étaient vraiment pas des gens normaux. Plaisanter ainsi, alors que la seconde précédente, ils étaient plus graves encore que des pierres tombales. Mais c'était Sirius qu'elle avait en face d'elle, son maraudeur, son amant, son âme sœur. Plus que cela même, son âme. Et elle avait failli l'oublier…

- En fait, je crois que je t'en aurais vraiment voulu si tu étais morte avant que j'arrive. Mais je t'en veux quand même un peu.

- Ah ? Tu me rassures. Je croyais que tu allais me laisser te manipuler encore une fois, déclara-t-elle d'une voix que sonna presque vraie aux oreilles de Sirius.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand pour le bébé ? demanda-t-il en redevenant Sérieux.

Dawn stoppa net la comédie qu'elle se donnait tant de mal à jouer et se serrait affaisser par terre si elle ne s'était pas déjà trouvée dans le lit. Son visage devint aussi blanc que ses cheveux et ses yeux s'ouvrirent si grand que Sirius cru qu'ils allaient sortir de leur orbites.

- Le … Le bé… Le bébé ? bégaya-t-elle tout en le foudroyant du regard et en le pointant du doigt.

Sirius ne comprit pas sa réaction. Depuis le temps qu'elle se levait le matin et vidait son estomac dans la salle de bain, qu'elle passait de mauvaises nuits et avait des sautes d'humeur, elle aurait dû être la première à s'en rendre compte. Mais ce fut son tour d'ouvrir grand les yeux.

- Tu… Tu ne savais pas ! s'exclama-t-il en la pointant à son tour du doigt.

- Non, je ne savais pas ! répondit elle sur le ton de quelqu'un qui tombe de la lune. J'ai toujours eu un cycle long et irrégulier à cause de mes activités traumatisantes de Tueuse alors je n'ai pas pensé… Oh mon dieu Sirius, qu'allons nous faire ? s'exclama-t-elle en se crispant et tremblant.

Sirius fouilla dans sa poche et se mit à genoux aux pieds du lit. Il prit la main de Dawn dans la sienne et la regarda de ses yeux sombres étincelants. Dawn ne comprenait rien et voulut se lever, mais il la força à rester assise. Il tira le paquet de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

- Aurore MacLeod, dîtes Dawn, voulez-vous m'épousez maintenant que vous êtes majeure et portez mon enfant ?

Dawn éclata en sanglot à ses mots, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Sirius se redressa et la serra dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots doux. Il détacha lentement les mains de son visage et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle laissa sa main gauche dans celle du jeune homme et il glissa à son annulaire la tors entremêlé de silicium sombre et d'Orichalque. Puis il se redressa et se pencha vers elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement et elle s'abandonna contre lui, une fois que les larmes cessèrent de couler.

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

C'est un chapitre assez triste, mais comme je l'ai dit dès le départ, cette histoire est un drame romantique. Ne m'en veuillez pas, j'écris juste ma vision des faits qui ont mené Sirius à se laisser enfermer à Azkaban. Je le répète, cette histoire n'est pas pour moi un univers alternatif. (bon d'accord j'exagère avec le fait que Dawn est la Tueuse et son nom de famille). 

Pour la bague de fiançailles, bien essayer d'imaginer une tresse à deux mèches, l'une noire aux reflets argents, l'autre du bleu des yeux de Dawn. C'est bon ? Et bien la voilà cette fameuse bague.

J'avais vachement envie d'écrire le mariage de Sirius et Dawn pour faire une certaine symétrie avec le premier chapitre. Mais en fait, ça casserait le rythme du récit. Alors si quelqu'un a envie de le faire, je veux bien à condition que j'en ai la lecture exclusive ! En fait j'ai deux trois truc à donner pour la description de ce mariage (notamment les derniers membres vivants de la famille de Dawn) alors n'hésitez pas à m'en parler si vous êtes tentés !

**Losgann** : Et bien désolée pour le guestbook. Je vais me rattraper quand je comprendrais comment ça marche ces trucs ! Ainsi tu t'attendais pas au coup du bébé ? Si tu cherche bien dans les chapitres précédents, y'a pas mal d'indices. Mais ça me fait hyper méga trop plaisir de t'avoir surpris ! Y'a encore deux où trois surprise qui arrivent. Quand à Remus, t'inquiète pas. J'y touche pas ! En fait, j'ai du mal à cerner ce personnage, alors je peux lui faire subir le même traitement que Sirius. C'est dommage. Mais je me rattraperai un jour ! Et pis d'abord, tu pourras pas me tuer parce que d'une part je dresse un bouclier télékinétique autour de moi et je me téléporte, et d'autre part, j'ai une charmante Tueuse de mes amies qui me défendrai. Voilà p

Continuez à lire et commenter. Et Surtout merci à tous !

Angharrad

2.02.2003

  


* * *

[1] Deviné de qui il s'agit ? allez, un indice, ses initiales sont LM. Vous trouvez toujours pas ? Il s'agit de Lucius Malfoy.


	11. Halloween

Chapitre Onzième : Halloween 

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings, Buffy contre les vampires non plus ! pas plus qu'Highlander! Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. Pour les notes de l'auteur, voir tout en bas !

_31 Octobre 1981 – Sud de l'Angleterre_

Dawn se réveilla d'un coup de sa somnolence. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et écouta autour d'elle. Quelque chose clochait. Un pressentiment comme elle en avait eu tant quand elle était une Tueuse active. Instinctivement, elle porta la main au sabre runique quadri-élémentaire que Sirius lui avait offert pour leurs noces. Entendant un craquement de plancher, elle abattit son sabre, mais stoppa à quelques centimètres d'un rat. Elle soupira et sourit. Encore un coup pour rien. Mais il faudrait qu'elle dise à Sirius de vraiment s'occuper des rongeurs. 

Elle en voyait trop souvent depuis qu'ils avaient déménager dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Déménager, changer d'air. Telle avait été la solution de Sirius pour commencer leur vie de couple, prendre un nouveau départ. Dawn avait reçu un nouvel observateur qu'elle avait accepté sous les conseils de ses parrains, Connor et Ducan MacLeod. Elle avait appris bientôt qu'Adam Pierson était un très bon ami de ceux-ci, et tout était allé pour le mieux tant que sa grossesse n'avait pas posé problème. 

En effet, Dawn, comme beaucoup d'institutrices ne pouvait mené une grossesse en continuant ses activités professionnelles. Elle avait donc arrêté de travailler et passait la plus grande partie de ses journées au lit, à la grande joie de Sirius qui passait souvent à l'improviste la voir entre deux enquêtes. Ainsi, Sirius s'inquiétait beaucoup moins, puisqu'elle ne sortait quasiment plus, et surtout plus la nuit.

Dawn s'y était habituée difficilement, le fait de ne plus se promener la nuit, ni de se battre et surtout de ne plus se vider de son énergie de Tueuse. Mais finalement, elle avait trouvé à s'occuper, d'abord en organisant leur maison après leur déménagement. Puis elle s'était occupée du jardin. Enfin, elle avait appris à jouer de la cornemuse, cet instrument écossais, et à manier l'épée à la façon du clan MacLeod. Parce qu'elle avait besoin de se rappeler ses origines, de se rappeler qu'elle était humaine et pas seulement la proie d'une prophétie...

Elle reposa l'épée sous le canapé et s'apprêtait à se rendormir, quand la cloche retentit dans l'entrée de la maison des Black. Dawn qui somnolait déjà rouvrit les yeux. La cloche sonna de nouveau. Elle allait appeler Sirius quand elle se rappela qu'il était encore auprès de Remus pour la dernière nuit de pleine lune. 

Dawn avait eu de la chance que Remus soit un de leurs amis très proches. Il avait été celui grâce à qui elle avait survécu au rite des 18 ans. Le loup-garou lui avait offert son sang, mais ne lui avait pas transmit sa maladie. Dawn avait survécu, l'enfant aussi. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne présentaient de signe de lycanthropie[1]. Ils étaient saufs, bien que présentant un léger surplus d'énergie à la pleine lune. Dawn ne pouvait pas la passer avec Remus, aussi Sirius le faisait avec grande joie, pour le remercier d'avoir sauver sa famille.

Elle se redressa avec difficultés et sentit l'enfant dans son ventre remuer, exprimant son mécontentement d'être déplacé.

- Hé ! commence pas comme ton père à raller quand on te réveille au milieu de ta sieste jeune fille ! déclara-telle en se caressant le ventre.

L'enfant frappa à nouveau, mais un peu plus durement, la faisant s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

- D'accord, JEU-NE HOM-ME ! Tu es content ? Par contre Siry va être déçu.

L'enfant ne bougea plus. Dawn sourit. Ce serait un terrible Black avec le foutu caractère des MacLeod, pensa-t-elle. La cloche sonna une fois de plus et Dawn se précipita vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et fut encerclé par une bande d'enfants déguisés.

- Des bonbons, des sous ! Sinon on fait les fous ! s'écrièrent ils en l'entraînant dans leur ronde.

Dawn éclata de rire et se laissa faire, heureuse de la diversion. Puis, quand sa tête se mit à tourner, elle s'arrêta et cria.

- C'est bon les enfants, vous avez gagné !

Elle rentra dans la maison et ressortit aussitôt avec un chaudron rempli de friandises et clémentines. Elle les servit gracieusement et les raccompagna au portail, quand une petite fille déguisée en fée papillon tira sur sa robe tout en soulevant son masque.

- Dit, pourquoi tu viens plus à l'école et tu as les cheveux blancs maintenant ?

Dawn sourit en reconnaissant une de ses élèves de l'année passée. Elle se rappelait l'enfant timide et était fière qu'elle ose à présent parler sans rougir.

- J'aimais bien les cheveux blanc. Comme ça on ne me demande plus pourquoi j'ai une mèche blanche.

- J'aime bien, mais parce que t'a pas la peau trop blanche, sinon tu ferais sorcière. Là tu fais fée.

- Oh, merci petit papillon. J'apprécie. En fait, je vais te dire un secret. Je ne viens plus à l'école parce que je vais être maman.

La petite fille ouvrit de grand yeux. Puis elle dévisagea Dawn et remarqua son ventre bien caché sous sa robe de sorcière.

- Oh ! Je pourrais voir ton bébé quand il sera là ?

- Bien sûr ! Et si tu as envie de venir me voir avant, tu as le droit. Je m'ennuis de l'école, tu pourras me raconter.

- C'est vrai ? s'exclama la fillette surexcité. Alors je viendrai te voir !

La fillette était si excitée qu'elle partit en toute hâte rejoindre les autres enfants en oubliant sa baguette de fée. Dawn se précipita à sa suite pour la lui rendre mais fut immobilisée par une violente douleur dans le ventre. Elle s'appuya à la grille de leur propriété. Son cœur avait accéléré d'un coup et le sang battait à ses tempes, faisant pulser sa tête et provoquant un haut le cœur.

- Hey Dawn ! Que fais-tu dehors alors que la nuit tombe ? appela un jeune homme en robe de sorcier qui se dirigeait vers elle.

Sa vision s'était troublée. Elle se tourna vaguement vers lui et fronça les sourcils, cherchant à focaliser sa vision. Elle reconnut bientôt l'homme, du moins l'espérait elle.

- Peter ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Qui d'autre ? Tu es bien jolie dans cette robe de sorcière qui cache si bien ton ventre. Mais ce que je préfère c'est ta baguette magique, te serrais tu enfin décidée à nous rejoindre et déclarer ta sorcellerie gente dame ?

- Oh, Wormtail c'est nul de se moquer des gens comme ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant. Prépare toi à subir la colère de la fée Aurore ! Abraca…

Elle lâcha alors la baguette qu'elle avait levée et s'effondra, pliée en deux de douleur. Peter paniqué se précipita à ses cotés  pour la soutenir. Il la força à se redresser et à avancer vers la maison.

- Dawn, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle se crispa de nouveau, puis se détendit et marcha vers la maison.

- Ca va, c'est juste que je n'ai pas le droit aux efforts violents et j'ai fait un peu d'escrime, plus de la course aujourd'hui, alors mon corps me dit stop.

- Une petite course comme ça ? Où est passé notre Tueuse bien aimée ?

- Oh celle là quand je la tiendrais, elle va m'entendre ! s'écria-t-elle comme parlant d'une autre personne avant d'éclater de rire et de s'écarter de Peter qui la soutenait jusque là.

- Je te fais un thé ? Mais au fait, ne devais tu pas être chez les Potter pour Halloween ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle s'était dirigée vers un placard et tira la boite de terre cuite où elle conservait le précieux thé chinois que ses amis continuaient à lui envoyer de Hong Kong. Elle plaça quelques feuilles dans chaque tasse et versa l'eau bouillante dessus, tout en attendant la réponse de Peter qui ne venait pas. Il semblait tout à coup mal à l'aise, mais se reprit bien vite.

- C'est ton fameux thé de Chine ? Sirius ne jure plus que par lui ! s'exclama-t-il en reniflant sa tasse et goûtant. Si je suis là, c'est parce que Lily m'a dit que Sirius passait les pleines lunes avec Remus. Alors je me suis dit que tu avais plus besoin de compagnie qu'eux, surtout un jour comme aujourd'hui, avec tous ces enfants qui défilent dans les rues. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'aurais pas envie d'une petite chasse.

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, Black junior et Adam m'en empêcheraient de toute façon. Merci Peter, mais je pense être capable de m'occuper toute seule de… 

Elle renversa sa tasse. Peter allait répliquer et se moquer quand il aperçut le visage crispé de la jeune fille à travers ses longues mèches blanches. Il se leva et contourna la table. Dawn avait entouré son ventre de son bras et sa main crispée sur la robe déchirait presque le tissus. Peter remarqua alors l'eau qui coulait aux pieds de la jeune fille.

- Oh… Mon dieu… Dawn… Tu… Tu… bégaya-t-il.

- Sirius va me détester, murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'une nouvelle contraction la secouait. Un sourire malicieux apparut cependant sur ses lèvres, l'inaction était fini. Elle caressa la pierre noire de son alliance, la faisant légèrement briller, puis la gemme jaune qu'elle portait à son poignet depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle se redressa, espérant ne pas être prise d'une nouvelle contraction.

- Peter, s'il te plait, tu peux m'aider à m'allonger ? Je crois que Black junior a décidé d'arriver avec un peu d'avance.

- Tu ne vas pas à l'hôpital ?

- Non, tu voies mon bracelet ? C'est un appel-au-loin. Catherine Weasley m'a fait jurer qu'elle m'accoucherait. Alors elle m'a donné ce bracelet. Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Pour confirmer ses dires, des flammes vertes s'allumèrent dans la grande cheminée et une jeune femme rousse vêtue de sa blouse, sa mallette à la main apparut. 

- Bonjour Dawn, euh, Peter je crois ? Tu as des contractions depuis longtemps ?

- Une demi-heure peut-être. 

- Elle a déjà perdu les eaux, déclara Peter toujours dépassé par la situation.

- Déjà ? Et bien, nous allons voir ça. Allons t'allonger, tu es toute pâle.

Dawn se laissa porter par Peter et Catherine dans leur vaste chambre. La lune encore pleine brillait à présent et illuminait la chambre. Dawn se laissa baigner de lumière. 

La lune avait depuis la transfusion un effet régénérateur sur elle. Elle lui donnait une force sauvage et ses réserves d'énergies croissaient avec la lune. Sans doute un effet secondaire du sang de Remus. Mais avec la nuit qui l'attendait, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Elle n'avait que trop souvent entendu sa mère se plaindre de son ingratitude face aux heures de souffrance qu'elle avait enduré pour lui donné naissance. 

Dawn qui commençait à perdre pied se laissa déshabiller par Catherine et observée. Elle s'allongea avec joie dans le lit. Catherine avait l'air plutôt confiante.

- Tu ne devrais pas en avoir pour trop longtemps. Le col était déjà pas mal ouvert. Je pense que d'ici le lever du soleil, ça devrait être bon.

- Mais il ne reste au moins 6 heures ! s'exclama Peter, paniqué.

- C'est très court pour un premier enfant. Par contre je vais aller te préparer une potion anti-douleur, car six heures, c'est long pour souffrir. Et où est ton comique de Mari, je pensais que ce serait lui qui m'appellerait.

- Il était avec Remus pour la pleine lune, répondit faiblement Dawn dont les contractions si elle n'étaient pas encore trop rapprochées étaient douloureuses.

A ce moment, elle sentit la vibration familière de Sirius qui transplanait et sourit. Le bruit de course emplit la maison et Catherine eut juste le temps d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, évitant à Sirius de la traverser.

- Dawn, tu vas bien ? depuis combien de temps tu as tes contractions ? Tu as mal ? Le bébé est là ? Comment ça se fait qu'il arrive avec deux mois d'avance ?

Il débita toutes ces questions et finit juste en tombant à genoux prêt du lit. Il prit la main de Dawn qu'il porta à ses lèvres. Elle sourit faiblement en inspirant profondément pour laisser passer une nouvelle contraction.

- Je crois que Noël Black ne lui disait pas comme prénom. Et puis, On dit que des choses inhabituelles peuvent se produire durant la pleine lune.

- C'est exact, on arrive à lire sans bougie, répliqua Sirius en lui souriant, la faisant éclater de rire.

- Comment va Remus ? demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Il dormait quand je l'ai quitté. Dernièrement, ses transformations sont moins violentes. Comme si il avait perdu son agressivité de loup en te donnant son sang. La cabane est protégée, il n'y a pas de problème.

- Siry… Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir appelé pendant la pleine lune, murmura-t-elle après une nouvelle contraction.

- Et me faire manquer la naissance de notre fille ? s'exclama-t-il outré. Jamais de la vie !

- Sauf que ce sera un garçon Siry, répliqua-t-elle.

- Bah, on ne va pas se disputer. De toute façon, nous saurons bientôt que j'ai raison, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

- Oh, mais je sais déjà, c'est toi qui refuse d'admettre que J'AI raison. Et tu te souviens que si j'ai raison je choisis le prénom !

- Pitié, pas Lee, tu n'es pas chinoise. Je préfère de loin un prénom breton.

- Alors, ce sera Kai.

- D'où tu sors ce nom ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Avec Adam, on étudiait les légendes Arthuriennes l'autre jour et il m'a appris qu'un compagnon d'Arthur et élèves de Merlin s'appelait Kai[2] et était barde. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vrai, mais je me suis dit que notre enfant étant à moitié sorcier, ça pouvait être pas mal d'avoir un nom de la mythologie des sorciers. Il parait que Kai est considéré comme le guerrier breton n'ayant pas besoin de sommeil. Vu qu'il risque d'hériter de quelques unes de mes capacités, il va avoir des nuit courtes. Mais je te préviens que si tu n'aimes pas, ce sera Maëlwys[3] le bienheureux. Alors réfléchit bien à ce que tu vas dire.

Sirius leva les yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour réfléchir. Dawn l'observait inquiète. Mais le visage du jeune homme s'illumina et il se baissa vers elle après avoir haussé les épaules.

- Alors pas de Sirius Junior. Tant pis, j'aime bien ces prénoms, les deux d'ailleurs. Maëlwys-Kai… Mais si c'est une fille, ce sera Rhiannon ou Gwen ! Et oui, moi aussi j'ai potassé les légendes Arthuriennes, mais franchement, je ne suis pas remonté aussi loin que toi.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et il l'embrassa, mais leur baiser fut interrompu par une nouvelle contraction et l'entrée de Catherine. Sirius la regarda, inquiet, mais elle le rassura d'un sourire et donna la potion anti-douleur à Dawn. Le visage de Dawn devint plus paisible. Sirius s'assit derrière elle pour l'entourer de ses bras et de sa force à chacune des contractions. 

Tout aurait pu bien se passer quand la pierre verte que portaient aussi bien Sirius que Dawn à leurs bracelets d'appel-au-loin vibra dangereusement puis s'éteignit. Dawn dont les contractions s'étaient rapprochées ne pouvait plus se crisper plus, mais Sirius sentit la pression s'accentuer sur ses mains. Sirius lui même se tendit et serra à son tour la main de Dawn.

- Sirius, tu ne bouges pas ?

- Hein ? sursauta-t-il en desserrant la mâchoire pour lui répondre.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose aux Potters et tu ne bouges pas ?

- Dawn, tu accouches ! je ne peux pas être partout à la fois, souffla-t-il.

Le désespoir se sentait dans sa voix. Dawn sourit faiblement, endurant une nouvelle contraction.

- Va voir ! ordonna-t-elle après avoir repris son souffle.

- Quoi ? sursauta-t-il à nouveau.

- Va les voir. 

- Mais il y a le Fidelitas, je ne peux pas…

- Si la gemme a brillé c'est que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Je suis sûr que tu saura les trouver. Ah…

Elle haleta quelques secondes alors que Sirius la réconfortait. Elle releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux. 

- Siry, je ne veux pas que tu t'en veuilles plus tard parce que tu n'y es pas allé.

- Et que fais tu si il s'agit d'une attaque généralisée sur les héritiers ? Que Voldemort veut une seconde cuvée de ton sang ? que la naissance se passe mal ? que …

- Siry, tu te cherches des excuses pour rester avec moi en même temps que tu es si inquiet que tu ne voies pas que tu me brises la main. Je sais me défendre si tu me montes mon épée, Adam ne devrait plus tarder, et Catherine est une sorcière expérimentée. Maintenant file où je me lève moi même pour aller voir ce qui se passe.

Sirius fut tellement surpris par le changement de ton qu'il quitta sa position dans le dos de Dawn et se releva. Il tendit la main vers sa baguette et regarda la jeune femme intensément. 

- Je ne serai pas long. Je suis sûr qu'Harry a joué avec le bracelet de sa mère. Je t'aime Aurore... 

- Je t'aime Sirius, souffla-t-elle avant qu'il ne capture ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa longuement, puis il se pencha vers le ventre de Dawn et le caressa.

- Soit sage pendant que Papa est sorti, et ne fait pas trop mal à maman, Maëlwys-Kai, Gwen, Rhiannon…

Il se tourna vers Catherine, lui confiant muettement la vie de sa famille. Elle hocha la tête et il transplana, juste à temps pour éviter le cri de douleur de Dawn qui l'aurait retenu.

Sirius transplana dans un premier temps à la cabane hurlante où Remus dormait toujours sous sa forme loup. Il fut rassuré pour son ami ayant peur d'une attaque générale. Il lança alors un sort de traque, espérance de toutes les fibres de son être qu'il ne fonctionnerait pas. Mais bientôt sa baguette qui tournait comme une folle s'immobilisa et lui donna la direction.

Sirius paniqué sortit de sa robe des cartes plus où moins détaillées du Royaume Uni et lança sur chacune d'elle le sort. Et bientôt il sût que les Potter avaient trouvé refuge à Godric's Hollow, une ville de sorciers. Sirius s'en serrait explosé la tête à force de se la frapper tellement c'était évident. Et pourtant. 

Il grimpa sur sa moto volante qui l'attendait et suivit les indications de sa baguette. Mais celle-ci se révélèrent inutiles. Là, dans le ciel brillait la marque des ténèbres, provoquant la panique dans la petite ville. Sirius roula à fond vers la maison, mais fut jeté à terre par le souffle d'une explosion. Une vague de ténèbres s'abattit sur lui, passa à travers lui, puis disparue.

Sirius avait perdu tous repères et lutta quelques instants pour se remettre sur pied. Mais quand il fut debout, il retomba à genoux. Devant ses yeux, ne restaient plus que les ruines de la maison qui avait servie de refuge aux Potter.

- JJJJAAAAAMMMMEEEEESSSSS !

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

Voilà, voilà. Plus qu'un épisode, un épilogue et des annexes ! J'espère que vous aimez toujours (je pense puisque vous êtes en train de lire mon bla bla !) 

Pour les prénoms du futur bébé MacLeod Black, je les ai pris dans « le cycle Pendragon » de Stephen Lawhead. Si vous n'avez jamais rien lu des légendes Arthuriennes, je le conseille. C'est un livre où il y a finalement peu de choses non explicables quand on connaît le monde d'Harry Potter. Et pis ça parle d'Atlante et moi, j'adore Atlantis ! (surtout la vision qu'on en a dans Escaflowne). Enfin bref, je conseille, mais pas en dessous de 15 ans sinon vous allez passer à coté de beaucoup de chose.

Aux reviews maintenant !

**Losgann** : si tu en as vraiment envie, je te propose d'écrire le mariage et je te donne quelques directives. Mais ça peut pas être un événement tout à fait heureux, vu les circonstances. C'est à discuter ! Et pour l'impression on en a parlé. Mais j'en reviens toujours pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir. J'en profite pour dire à tout le monde que je réalise une série d'illustrations sur OSS (mon petit nom pour cette fic ^_~) et que si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse ! Si vous voulez voir, envoyez moi un petit mail en privé et je vous ferais suivre.

**Solla** : tu vois, je suis pas complètement méchante. Ma grand mère me disais toujours : « il y aura des moment heureux, comme des moment triste, mais ce sont les moments triste qui donnent toute leur saveur aux moments heureux. » Je comprenais pas quand elle me disait ça (y'a bien 15 ans !), mais en grandissant (et surtout vieillissant), je commence. J'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant quand j'en aurais terminé.

**Océane** : wahou ! une nouvelle revieweuse ! ça faisait longtemps ça. Je désespérais presque lol Tu as dû avoir les réponses à tes questions sur le sang de loup dans ce chapitre. Par contre pour le sexe du bébé… Surprise ! Mais je n'ai pas encore prévu de le faire finir avec Harry (bien que j'avoue y avoir pensé). Patience, nous sommes presque au bout. Encore un chapitre et deux épilogues ! (j'arrive pas à me décider lequel est le mieux) 

Merci de vos encouragements et continuez à me lire !

Angharrad

6.02.2003

  


* * *

[1] Mot savant pour désigner les loup-garous.

[2] Prononcer Kai = K-aïe!

[3] Prononcer Maëlwys = Ma-aile-vis


	12. Le cauchemar

Chapitre Douzième : Le Cauchemar

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings, Buffy contre les vampires et Highlander non plus (eux je sais pas à qui y sont) ! Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. Pour les notes de l'auteur, voir tout en bas !

Sirius était désespéré et criait le nom de ses amis disparus. James… Lily… Et le petit Harry… Tous fauchés dans l'explosion en même temps que Voldemort. Il le ressentait au plus profond de lui. Cet appel des ténèbres qui flottait sur le monde magique depuis qu'il était né et avant, cette présence oppressante, elle avait disparue en même temps que la maison volait en éclat.

Sirius était tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait même pas se lever pour fouiller les ruines. Tout s'était passé si vite, qu'il n'avait même pas l'espoir de trouver un survivant. Depuis si longtemps il vivait dans un univers dont l'espoir de survivre à la marque des ténèbres était interdit qu'il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Un bruit, des pierres qui roulent, la respiration sifflante de quelqu'un qui a fait un effort surhumain. Ces bruits se répétèrent par trois fois.

Sirius n'en croyait pas ses oreilles et se redressa, courant dans la direction des bruits. Tout à coup, il avait retrouvé l'espoir. Insensé, mais l'espoir était là. Celui-ci vola en éclat lorsqu'il aperçut ceux qui s'étaient extirpés des décombres. Devant lui, deux vampires se tenaient voûtés, inspirant longuement, l'air qui avait dû leur échapper. La prophétie de sang foudroya la conscience de Sirius. James était un des héritiers, ou peut-être Lily. Et on les avait trahis pour accomplir cette prophétie.

Le plus petit des deux vampires se redressa bientôt :

- Il nous a roulé. Il avait seulement besoin de gardes du corps pendant qu'il attaquait l'héritier. Mort, son sang nous détruira. Le seigneur des ténèbres nous a trahi. Nous ne devrions plus l'aider.

- Ne perds pas espoir. L'enfant est devenu l'héritier. Et tu sais comme moi de quoi sont capables ces sorciers, quelque soit leur âge. Respire et sent. La vie est encore présente dans ces ruines.

Le petit vampire qui devait être plus jeune que l'autre leva le nez et renifla dans l'air. Sirius qui pensait qu'ils allaient le repérer, passa sous sa forme canine. Le vampire se tourna effectivement vers lui.

- Bah, ce n'est qu'un chien. Trop âgé pour être un tour de l'enfant.

- Oh tait toi et écoute ! l'enfant pleure !

Sirius l'entendait, l'enfant appelait. 

Sirius ramassa dans ses crocs deux morceaux de bois acérés et suivit les vampires qui se déplacèrent dans les ruines vers ce qui avait dû être la chambre de Harry. Ceux-ci commencèrent à arracher les débris et bientôt tirèrent le corps sans vie de Lily. Le cœur de Sirius se serra. Le visage de la jeune femme était figée dans une expression de terreur et de supplication. Mais son attention retomba sur le plus grand des deux vampires qui s'extirpa du trou qu'ils avaient creusé avec une petite forme remuant dans ses bras.

- Le voilà ton héritier. 

L'enfant était encore entouré d'une légère aura verte. Celle-ci semblait prendre sa source à son front où du sang coulait. Le vampire se baissa pour le lécher, mais l'autre l'en empêcha.

- Tu ne dois pas y toucher, sinon nous ne réaliserons pas la prophétie de sang.

- Tu sais comme c'est tentant, un bébé… Lesquels il nous manque encore ?

- L'or devrait amener son fils dès que les trois autres auront été trouvé. Je sais qu'il y a les mêmes difficultés que pour l'argent pour le noir, mais le rat devrait y arriver comme pour ceux-ci une fois qu'il aura récupéré le sang immortel. Le bronze est en France, ils le rapatrient. 

- Ah, dur travail que de défaire la malédiction des plus grands. Mais nous y arriverons.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, déclara Sirius en reprenant forme humaine face aux deux.

Le premier vampire n'eut pas le temps de se retourner. Déjà il disparaissait en cendres. Et le second fut stupéfié puis planté dans le même mouvement et allait s'effondrer sur l'enfant quand des bras puissant rattrapèrent le corps du démon et saisirent l'enfant en larme.

- Hagrid ! s'écria-t-il.

- Sirius ? C'est affreux ce qui s'est passé. Est-ce que… 

Sa voix mourut, il n'arrivait pas à poser la question. Sirius acquiesça silencieusement, puis écarta la couverture dans laquelle Hagrid venait d'envelopper l'enfant. Le petit garçon se calma aux caresses de son parrain et sourit dans son sommeil.

- C'est bien Harry ? Comme il a grandi ! mais son front.

- Donne moi Harry, Hagrid, je suis son parrain, je m'occuperais de lui. Il faudrait aller voir un médico-mage. Justement, Catherine Weasley est à la maison pour accoucher Dawn et… Oh mon dieu !

- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Sirius s'était tu, avait pâli, puis rougit furieusement. La colère apparut sur son visage. Ces yeux flamboyaient alors qu'il tremblait de rage et de panique.

- C'est Peter, Peter a vendu ses meilleurs amis. Et il traque les Weasley, et je lui ai confié Dawn. Oh mon dieu. Hagrid ! Je te confie Harry, emmène le à Dumbledore. Je dois aller sauver Aurore et Catherine. 

- Sirius qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? demanda le géant n'assimilant pas tout ce que criait Sirius dans sa panique.

- Prend la moto. Je n'en aurais pas besoin, maintenant. 

Sirius s'éloigna lentement d'abord, puis bientôt en courant alors que la panique le saisissait. Il parla seul, comme pour se remettre les idées en pace. _// Envole toi. Je dois rentrer à la maison. Aurore est immobilisée par l'accouchement et Catherine a toute son attention porté sur Aurore et le bébé. Peter peut agir en toute liberté. Et il a besoin du sang de Dawn. Il va la tuer et se servir de Catherine pour atteindre les autres Weasley qui sont cachés. Si jamais il leur a fait du mal, je vais tuer ce sal rat.//_

Il transplana sans attendre la réaction du géant, sans faisant confiance au géant pour s'occuper de Harry et le mener à Dumbledore.

Sirius se méfia cette fois, se rappelant l'atterrissage douloureux lors du massacre chez les MacLeod. Il ne put cependant se résoudre à apparaître trop loin et transplana dans le jardin. Il entendit le cri de douleur de Dawn et courut dans la maison. Le calme était revenu dans la maison lui faisant présager le pire. Mais alors qu'il enjambait les dernières marches de l'escalier, les cris du nouveau-né retentirent. Sirius se figea à l'entrée de leur chambre, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. 

Dawn tenait sur son ventre nu une petite forme couverte de sang qui s'agitait et pleurait. Catherine jouait de sa baguette pour l'ausculter, mais souriait. Dawn pleurait de joie en commençant à allaiter le bébé, mais elle était si pâle. Sirius allait s'approcher quand il aperçut le rat qui se faufilait vers le lit.

Sirius tira sa baguette et faisant sursauter tout le monde cria.

- Ecarte toi de là, sale rat !

Mais voyant que le rongeur n'obtempérait pas, il lança un éclair devant celui-ci, laissant un trou fumant dans la plancher. Son cri et la décharge firent sursauter les deux femmes et l'enfant lâcha le sein pour regarder ce qui se passait et pleurer. Elles ne comprenaient pas à qui Sirius s'adressait, mais le rat se métamorphosa sous leur yeux en Peter. Un Peter différent, menaçant, sa baguette à la main pointée sur l'autre sorcier.

- Salut Padfoot. On dirait que tu arrives à temps finalement pour connaître ne serait-ce qu'une minute ton enfant. N'approche pas où je les tue sur le champ !

Il avait hurler d'une voix hystérique en tournant sa baguette vers les deux femmes et l'enfant.

- Peter, comment as-tu pu. D'abord Lily et James, et maintenant Dawn et moi. Comment peux-tu tous nous trahir ?

- Oh, c'est si facile de vous berner. Vous qui êtes si forts, si parfaits, si heureux. Impossible pour vous de voir le double jeu d'un prétendu ami. Contrairement à vous tous, je ne m'accroche pas à un système qui a fait son temps. J'aurai ma place dans l'ordre nouveau de Lord Voldemort.

- Au prix du sang des innocents ? s'écria Dawn, se redressant un peu dans son lit. 

Peter hocha la tête.

- Il n'y a pas d'innocent. Nous sommes en guerre. 

- La guerre peut être évitée. Tu n'es pas obligé de te battre Peter.

- Et que peux tu y comprendre, toi qui n'est qu'un moldue. _Doloris_ !

Dawn hurla, et l'enfant dont le cordon ombilical n'avait toujours pas été coupé cria plus fort encore. Sirius se jeta sur Peter pendant que Catherine levait sa baguette et lançait _finite incantatum_. Peter réagit plus vite encore. Il poussa la plus jeune des Weasley puis échappa à la prise de Sirius en se transformant en rat. Il se glissa sous le lit et réapparut derrière Sirius et surtout, plaça Catherine, Dawn et l'enfant entre eux. Mais voyant que Sirius s'était transformé en chien et bondissait sur lui, il lança le sortilège impardonnable.

-  _Endoloris_ !!

Catherine, qui venait de se relever ne vit pas le sort qui la frappa. Elle tomba, au pied du lit que Dawn avait quitté. Celle-ci en retrouvant son corps léger avait également  retrouvé ses réflexes de Tueuse. Elle avait roulé en serrant son enfant contre son cœur à coté du lit à la recherche de l'épée élémentaire que Sirius lui avait offert. 

Malheureusement, l'épée se trouvait du coté de Peter. Dawn n'avait d'autre choix que de l'attaquer pour sauver leur enfant. Elle se releva pour frapper le sorcier traître de sa lame magique et mais butta sur le corps de Catherine. Wormtail fut sauver de la lame flamboyante. 

Son bras fut cependant touché, la manche de sa robe brûla et dévoila l'horrible marque des ténèbres. Si Sirius avait pensé un instant que son ami avait été contrôlé par _l'Imperius_, il ne le croyait plus maintenant et se prépara à l'attaquer de toutes ses forces, aidé de sa femme et son épée élémentaire. Mais le temps que Dawn, son enfant toujours serré contre son cœur plonge pour un nouveau coup, Wormtail avait de nouveau levé sa baguette et lancé cette fois le sort mortel. 

Tout se passa au ralenti pour Sirius. Il vit Dawn tenant leur enfant contre son corps se précipiter puis stopper net son geste vers Wormtail et protéger leur enfant de sa main gauche tenant l'épée élémentaire. L'éclair vert frappa la main de la jeune femme qui se brisa sur le coup et se répandit dans l'épée. Elle hurla en même temps que l'enfant alors que les gemmes de l'épée s'illuminaient. L'éclair vert se répercuta sur la lame, grandit s'amplifia, changea de couleur et bientôt aveugla tout la pièce.

Quand Sirius rouvrit les yeux, la chambre était vide. Catherine, Dawn et l'enfant avaient disparus. Seul le trou béant dans le plancher de leur chambre témoignait du drame qui s'était produit sous ses yeux. Wormtail regardait le spectacle. Il semblait tout aussi horrifié que Sirius et tremblait. 

Sirius n'était plus là. Son regard était vide. Même dans ses pires craintes, il n'avait imaginé tel cauchemar. James… Lily… Aurore… Son enfant… Tous tués par un de ses meilleurs amis. Celui en qui ils avaient mis toute leur confiance. Comme pour rendre la chose encore plus irréelle qu'elle l'était, le soleil s'était levé et illuminait les cendres qui avaient un jour été sa famille. Sirius sentit le mouvement et revint à lui. La vengeance. C'était tout ce à quoi il pensait pour le moment, tout ce qui lui restait.

Sirius tendit lentement la main vers sa baguette qui avait roulé à ses cotés et leva un regard vide vers Wormtail qui se déplaçait lentement.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ?

- J'ai échoué Sirius. Mon maître me tuera ! geignit le petit homme rond.

- Alors soit heureux que je sois celui qui te donne le coup de grâce ! hurla le jeune Auror.

- Non, Sirius tu n'y penses pas ! Si tu le fais, tu iras à Azkaban[1].

- Plutôt mourir là-bas que de vivre privé de tout ce qui m'était précieux. Mais je ne partirais pas seul Peter. Oh non, je ne partirais pas seul.

Mais Peter essaya de transplaner et ne parvint qu'à atterrir dans le jardin, prisonnier du champ d'interdiction que venait de dresser l'Auror. Sirius sous sa forme canine sauta par la fenêtre et se précipita vers l'homme étendu à terre. 

Celui-ci essaya à nouveau de transplaner, mais Sirius avait lié le champ d'interdiction à sa personne. Celui qui courrait le plus vite l'emporterait donc. Et ce ne serrait sûrement pas Peter.

Le matin était bien entamé, et les fêtards d'Halloween sortaient des boites de nuit et de bals costumés. Peter voyant en eux sa seule chance d'en réchapper fondit sur eux, se glissant au milieu de leurs rondes. Sirius fou de rage tira sa baguette sur les Moldus et les écarta le moins violemment qu'il le put dans l'état de rage dans lequel il était. Peter fuyait, mais bientôt épuisé, il s'arrêta. Il était fait, bloqué d'un coté par un mur, de l'autre par Sirius qui approchait.

Et une nouvelle fois, tout se passa trop vite pour que de l'esprit Sirius embrumé par la rage et la douleur puisse réagir. Peter se mit à hurler alors que Sirius saisissait le col de sa robe.

- Aidez moi ! Il a trahis James et Lily Potter, et maintenant il s'en prend à moi et menace de détruire cette ville !

- Tait toi donc sale rat ! grinça Sirius en le giflant, attirant encore plus l'attention des passants.

Peter n'attendait que ça. Un homme d'assez grande stature posa sa main sur l'épaule de Sirius.

- Et mon gars, je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, mais tu ferais mieux de le lâcher.

- Oh ne te mêle pas de ça Moldu ! cracha Sirius en repoussant l'homme d'un mouvement d'épaule.

Dans le même mouvement, Peter saisit sa baguette qu'il glissa dans son dos et lança le sortilège de carnage. Une détonation énorme retentit et tous furent tués sur un rayon de six mètres autour d'eux. Peter avait disparu.

Sirius tomba alors à genoux. C'était fini. Tout était fini. Ses amis et surtout sa famille. Tout avait disparut. Il ne lui restait plus que sa rancœur pour cet homme qui lui avait tout pris. Mais le choc était trop grand. Et il craqua complètement. Il tomba à genoux, sa tête entre ses mains, les yeux vides dont coulait un flot de larmes intarissable réagissant enfin à la douleur qui brisait son cœur et sa raison. Et ces mots, entrecoupés de ses éclats de rire.

- Je les ai tués… Je les ait tous tués…

  


_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

Ouin !!!!! J'ai trop envie de pleurer ! Ben oui, c'est le dernier chapitre. J'en suis pas très contente d'ailleurs. Je le trouve… Je sais pas… Pas assez intense. Je pense que je vais le retravailler régulièrement celui là. J'espère quand même avoir bien mené l'histoire jusqu'au point de Rupture pour Sirius et expliqué pourquoi il s'est laissé capturer. En tout cas, pour moi ça me paraît plus vraisemblable maintenant et disons « acceptable » . Pas que la mort de James et Lily n'ai pas touché Sirius, mais je pense que ce n'était pas encore assez pour expliquer un tel pétage de cable (comme kon di chez moi !)

**Océane**, ben voilà la suite, plus qu'un épilogue (en fait deux parce que j'étais pas contente du premier écrit)

**Losgann**, j'espère que tu n'auras pas trop souffert. L'épilogue sera pour toi et atténuera la fin de ce chapitre. 

**Solla**, je suis désolée, tu me diras peut-être quand tu auras lu l'épilogue si il y avait ce petit truc génial que tu attendais.

**Vilya**, alors question 1, non je ne continue pas OSS jusqu'à l'époque d'HP. Du moins c'est pas franchement dans mes projets. Par contre on devrait retrouver certains personnages dans une autre fic que je publierais bientôt (j'ai plus que 7 chapitre à écrire mais ce sont les chapitres critiques !) question 2, non je ne ferai pas apparaître buffy et le scooby gang. J'avais besoin d'un truc pour que Dawn ai une personnalité particulièrement forte et capable de gérer la sorcellerie de Siry, je l'ai trouvé à travers BtVS. C'est tout. Par contre tu veras peut-être trainer ici ou la des citations de buffy. Tient, en y pensant, Losgann, tu n'aurais pas la version informatique de la dernière scène saison 3 de Buffy ? J'adore particulièrement quand Oz dit un truc du genre, regardé on a survécu au lycée. J'aimerai bien l'utiliser pour une autre fic !

Voilà. Comme toujours j'attend vos commentaires. 

Angharrad

08.02.2003

  


* * *

[1] La grande prison des sorciers britanniques, aussi célèbre que notre alkatraz


	13. L'amour est immortel

Epilogue : L'amour est Immortel 

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings, Buffy contre les vampires et Highlander non plus (eux je sais pas à qui y sont) ! Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. 

_Aéroport de Ottawa – Août 1997_

Un jeune garçon pas plus vieux qu'une quinzaine d'années s'extirpa de la voiture et détendit ses muscles douloureux. Vraiment, c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait Chicago Ottawa en voiture. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et replaça derrière son oreille la mèche blanche qui lui permettait de se prétendre plus vieux qu'il n'était en réalité. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient un peu plus à mesure qu'il se réveillait.

La porte du conducteur claqua, laissant un homme aux cheveux clairs sans âge se détendre à son tour. Ses yeux clairs étaient identiques à ceux du jeune homme et pourtant plusieurs générations séparaient les deux membres du clan MacLeod.

- Toi et tes idées tordus Kai. Franchement, tu pouvais pas prendre l'avion à Chicago comme tout le monde.

- Voyons Connor, tu sais bien que si je ne te faisais pas marcher, tu me demanderais si je suis malade.

- Je me le demande déjà. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? ce changement de vie me paraît radicale et précipité. Et puis Duncan…

- Duncan est trop protecteur. Je suis sûr à 100% Connor. Et puis, trois MacLeod immortels sur le même continent, ça fait désordre.

Ils sourirent, Connor ricanant en se rappelant la dernière altercation entre ses deux 'jeunes cousins'.

- Je n'ai aucun problème, déclara d'un ton agressif Duncan.

- Je te dis que si, répliqua tout aussi sèchement Kai.

- Non, aucun...

- Je te dis que si !

- Non... Et arrêtes de m'agresser gamin, s'il te plaît !

- Mais je t'ai pas agressé !

- Si, à l'instant !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une discussion !

- Une discussion ? Alors, fin de la discussion !

- Oh... Jolie parade ! T'es très au courant ! Duncan ?

- Quoi encore ? cria Duncan.

Maëlwys-Kai le força à lui faire face et lui balança la droite du siècle en pleine mâchoire, l'assommant par la même occasion qu'il se brisait un poing tout aussi vite réparé.

- Fin de cette discussion !

Puis il se tourna vers Connor qui regardait avec amusant les deux jeunes de 400 et 15 ans. 

- Il m'a agressé ! Il s'en remettra ! déclara le jeune homme comme pour se justifier à son aîné.

- Tu me manqueras gamin, finit par déclarer Connor une fois les valises enregistrées du jeune immortel.

- Toi aussi, et même Mac ! Vous avez été des pères pour moi.

Ils sourirent tous les deux. Maëlwys-Kai se rappelait une conversation qu'il avait eu avec sa mère en rentrant de sa première journée d'école.

- Maman, pourquoi Duncan et Connor veulent pas que je les appelle Papa ?

- Voyons Maëlwys-Kai ? Pourquoi tu les appellerais maintenant Papa alors qu'ils ont toujours été Duncan et Connor ?

- Ben à l'école, ils ont dit que j'était pas normal d'avoir qu'une Maman et deux monsieurs avec elle, mais pas de Papa. Alors je voulais les appeler Papa. Mais ils étaient pas content. Et les autres, ils veulent pas jouer avec moi si j'ai pas de Papa. Pourquoi j'ai pas de Papa ? commença à sangloter le petit garçon qui n'avait pas encore trois ans.

Aurore lui prit la main et le força à s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Puis elle leva son visage et le força à la regarder dans les yeux. Un sourire triste flottait sur ses lèvres et ses yeux étaient éteins, voilés.

- Maëlwys-Kai, je vais te raconter quelque chose de très important. Mais tu ne dois pas en parler. Cela doit rester un secret. Et c'est quelque chose de vraiment important. Tu comprends ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça et sécha ses yeux pour mieux écouter sa mère. Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et joua une seconde avec la mèche de cheveux blancs qui barrait le front du petit garçon.

- Tu voies Maëlwys-Kai, Duncan et Connor s'appellent comme nous. Tu le sais non ?

- Oui, MacLeod…

- En fait les MacLeod sont un clan écossais. C'est comme une grande famille, sauf qu'on ne le sait qu'à cause de notre non. Duncan, Connor et moi n'avons pas de sang commun.

- Ça veut dire quoi du sang commun ?

- Que par exemple le papa de mon papa n'était pas le frère du papa de Connor ou de Duncan. Par contre nous avons un lien, dans le sens où ils sont mes parrains.

- C'est quoi des parrains ?

- Ce sont des gens qui promettent devant les puissances et devant le ciel qu'ils s'occuperont de toi quand ton Papa et ta Maman ne le peuvent plus.

- C'est parce que Grand-mère et Grand-père sont mort, alors ils s'occupent de toi ?

- Oui, c'est ça, sourit elle à l'enfant heureux d'avoir compris un nouveau mot.

- Et c'est qui dans tout ça mon papa ? redemanda l'enfant en prenant un visage sérieux, rappelant à la jeune femme un visage sans nom et qui pourtant avait compté plus que tout au monde pour elle.

- Et bien… Tu sais, ni Duncan, ni Connor ne sont ton papa. En fait, il y a trois ans, j'ai eu un accident, un accident très grave. Toi et moi avons failli mourir. Ce jour là, tu es né, mais ma mémoire est morte. Je suis désolé Maëlwys-Kai, je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne me souviens de rien entre mes 16 ans et ta naissance, murmura Aurore, des sanglots dans sa voix.

Le petit garçon se redressa et entoura le cou de sa mère de ses petits bras. Il l'embrassa et la consola.

- Maëlwys-Kai, je suis tellement désolée. Je ne me souviens même pas du nom de ton père, comment il était, quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je ne peux même pas me souvenir si nous étions mariés. Il ne me reste de cette période de ma vie que ces bagues et ce crucifix.

Elle tira sur la chaîne qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou. Une grande croix en argent y était attachée, et de chaque coté une bague tentait. L'une était un tors intimement entremêlé de métal noir et bleu, l'autre était une bague d'or blanc surmonté d'un diamant noir et d'un diamant bleu, comme les yeux de sa mère.

- Dit maman, est-ce que tu crois que tu te souviendras de Papa , un jour?

Aurore hocha la tête, tout en chassant ses larmes.

- Tu sais mon chéri, il n'y a rien de plus capricieux que la mémoire. Mais il y a une chose que je n'oublierai jamais. Tient prend les bagues dans tes mains.

Le petit garçon s'exécuta et sursauta surpris.

- Elles sont tièdes. J'ai l'impression qu'elles me réchauffent !

- C'est l'amour de ton père Maëlwys-Kai. Je suis sûr que s'il est vivant, même s'il m'a oublié, il nous aime toujours. Et son amour veille sur nous. Alors, tu diras à tes amis, que rien ne sert d'avoir quelqu'un à appeler Papa, tant que l'on est entouré d'amour, rien ne peut nous arriver. Et puis, est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit la signification de ton prénom ?

- Non… hésita le petit garçon en secouant la tête.

- Et bien, Kai, c'est le nom d'un grand guerrier breton, le plus grand car il n'avait pas besoin de dormir et pouvait défendre son peuple même de la nuit. Et Maëlwys veut dire le bien heureux. Tu vois, tant que tu porteras ce prénom, tout ira bien mon chéri. Tout ira bien, répétait-elle en caressant l'enfant et refoulant ses larmes.

Maëlwys-Kai porta la main à sa chaîne. Le crucifix pendait à son cou, ainsi que l'alliance. Il n'avait pas réussi à séparer sa mère de tous ses trésors. Il n'avait pu se résoudre à accepter de l'enterrer sans un des derniers objets qui la rattachaient à son père. 

Connor surprit son regard perdu et nostalgique, révélant le jeune garçon qui se cachait toujours derrière la façade de cet homme qui serait bientôt sans âge.

- Je sais que je me répète, mais je pense que tu es trop jeune pour voler de tes propres ailes .

- Trop jeune pour vivre seul, mais pas pour survivre. Connor, j'ai déjà pris plus de tête que toi et Duncan au même âge.

- Facile, nous n'étions pas encore immortels à l'époque. 

- Grrrr. Ecoute, on en a déjà parlé des millions de fois. Je te rappelle que j'ai un an de plus que ce que tu crois avec ce voyage dans le temps. Et je dois y aller Connor. Ma mère a donné sa vie pour que je soit prêt le jour où cela arrivera. Et c'est arrivé. Un mage noir immortel ! Connor, même si toi, Duncan et moi sommes tout trois du même clan, nous n'appartenons pas au même monde. Ce combat est mon combat. Comme il était celui de ma mère avant qu'elle ne…

Il s'arrêta. Il ne parvenait pas encore à comprendre pourquoi elle s'était laissée décapiter devant ses yeux. Il aurait pu se soigner avec la magie. Mais elle lui avait rendu son immortalité en donnant sa vie pour lui. Elle avait beau lui avoir laissé son journal, dans lequel elle lui expliquait qu'elle n'était immortelle que par procuration et pour le temps qu'il soit prêt, Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Le fais tu parce que tu espères retrouver ton père ? demanda finalement Connor.

Le jeune homme se figea un peu plus. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il espérait ? Toute sa vie, il avait voulu retrouver son père. Pour rendre à sa mère l'éclat qui ne s'allumait dans ses yeux que quand elle parlait de cet homme dont elle ne connaissait même plus le visage. Puis pour lui, pour savoir qui il était réellement. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Maëlwys-Kai avait comprit deux choses : il possédait des pouvoirs étranges, il vivrait aussi longtemps que sa tête resterait sur ses épaules. Comment vivre normalement quand vous savez cela ?

Cela avait été un réel soulagement pour l'enfant de 10 ans, quand ses pouvoirs devinrent impossibles à cacher et qu'il reçut sa lettre d'admission urgente à l'Institut de sorcellerie de Salem. Cela avait brisé le cœur de sa mère de le laisser partir si jeune, et sa santé s'était dégradée. Il la savait immortelle, aussi ne s'était il pas inquiété, pensant qu'au pire, elle mourrait pour mieux ressusciter. Maëlwys-Kai s'était alors plongé dans ses études, terminant en cinq ans le cycle de sept ans de l'Institut et prolongeant un peu par un séjour dans le passé.

Puis sa mère était morte en le protégeant. Lors de la remise des diplômes, il avait été attaqué avec un groupe d'ami par les hommes de Voldemort. Pourquoi ? mystère. Mais tout le groupe était à l'exception d'une jeune fille qui était à présent folle. Maëlwys-Kai comme les autres avait été mortellement blessé et s'apprêtait à mourir, quand sa mère s'interposa entre la lame du mange-mort et son fils. Mais elle était faible et mourut. 

Le quickenning qui se produisit fut différent de tout ceux qu'il avait expérimentés depuis. Au lieu de se diriger vers le mange-mort, il se dirigea vers Maëlwys-Kai qui mourut et ressuscita aussitôt, l'épée de sa mère à la main. Maëlwys-Kai prit d'une folie guerrière prit alors sa première tête. Beaucoup étaient tombées depuis. Notamment celle d'Apocalypse, un immortel vieux de 7000 ans. 

Maëlwys-Kai haussa les épaules.

- Bah, tu sais bien que les immortels n'ont pas de pères, seulement un but. A la fin, il n'en restera qu'un. On se retrouvera au rassemblement.

- J'espère ne pas avoir à prendre ta tête ni celle de Duncan.

- Bah, si c'est le cas, c'est que c'était le destin. T'embrasseras Duncan pour moi. Je vous enverrai des hiboux de temps en temps.

- Ne te perd pas trop dans le passé. Et surtout, amuse toi bien avec tes élèves, mais méfie toi des rousses, ça fait un peu trop d'étincelles avec notre sang écossais.

- Hé ! ce seront mes élèves ! un prof s'intéresse pas à ses élèves ! rougit furieusement le jeune garçon.

- Bah, si ça se trouve, ils seront plus âgés que toi. Profite quand même de ta jeunesse, même si elle est éternelle. Et puis tient.

Il lui glissa un long paquet dans les bras. Il avait la forme d'un sabre et portait l'écriture de Duncan. Il y avait un second paquet plus petit, portant l'écriture de sa mère, son journal qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis l'enterrement.

- A ne pas ouvrir avant que tu sois sur l'autre continent, ça appartenait à ta mère. Duncan pensait que tu devais les avoir.

Maëlwys-Kai ouvrit le paquet long et en tira une épée ancienne, couverte de runes élémentaires.

- Ta mère l'avait quand vous êtes apparus devant nous le jour où tu es né. Elle refusait de s'en servir bien qu'elle soit bien plus efficace que sa lame d'eau. Elle disait toujours que c'était ton épée. Tu es libre Maëlwys-Kai.

- Pas Maëlwys-Kai, seulement Kai, mais j'espère bientôt pouvoir à nouveau m'appeler le bienheureux guerrier sans sommeil Maëlwys-Kai

Une larme coula sur la joue de Maëlwys-Kai, qu'il chassa vivement. Il remercia, puis serra une dernière fois le vieil immortel dans ses bras et entra dans l'avion. 

_Cote Anglaise face à la France – Août 1997_

A presque dix-sept années relatives, quinze et des poussières en calendaire, Maëlwys-Kai était le nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et Sorcellerie d'Ecosse. 

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce poste. Sans doute un de ces fameux pressentiments de Tueur comme lui avait expliqué le journal de sa mère. Un journal magique, un rare trésor. Une à une, les pages se couvraient d'écriture à mesure que passait le temps. Comme si il avait été ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse le lire seulement maintenant. Le journal de sa mère, apparaissait à reculons, chaque jour étant une nouvelle semaine découverte du passé. 

Il connaissait par cœur les dernières pages, c'était sa propre vie qui y était inscrite. En remontant depuis la mort de sa mère jusqu'à sa naissance. C'est comme ça qu'il avait décidé d'enterrer sa mère là-bas, en Europe, là où elle l'avait emmener admirer la mer enfant. Là où il était né.

Maëlwys-Kai posa son sac à coté de la tombe isolée sur la corniche, face à la mer. La lumière était rouge sang. Un présage ? S'il avait suivi un peu plus ses cours de divination, il l'aurait su. Mais son truc, c'était plutôt les prophéties. Enfin, la tombe de sa mère, jeune de deux mois était toujours en place, toujours aussi propre et surtout intacte. Il avait craint, isolée comme elle était, que les vandales ne s'en prennent à elle. Mais il n'en était rien.

Il déposa les roses blanches, jaunes et roses sur la pierre de granit et traça de ses doigts la croix celtique. Il se rappelait sa mère et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le jour où elle l'avait emmené pour la première fois ici, il avait alors sept ans. L'âge de raison...

- Dit Maman, pourquoi je suis pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi je peux faire ces trucs bizarres, pourquoi les gens ont peur parce que j'ai des cheveux blancs, pourquoi tu te souviens de rien, pourquoi tu te bats à l'épée et tu coupes des têtes ? Et pourquoi… ?

- Je n'ai qu'un seule réponse à tout ça, mon trésor, le coupa-t-elle en se baissant et lui posant son index sur les lèvres pour le faire taire. Nous nous posons des tas de questions sur la vie auxquelles seule la mort peut répondre. 

- Je ne comprends pas Maman…

Elle regarda un instant la mer qui les séparait de la France puis en détacha ses yeux et regarda son fils tendrement, ses yeux légèrement étincelant se voilant légèrement alors qu'elle quittait ses pensées.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, un jour tu comprendras. 

Lui avait elle répondu en lui souriant et ébouriffant ses cheveux sombres.

Le jeune homme s'assis sur la pierre disposée à cet effet à coté du gisant de sa mère. La statue la représentait endormie, dans une simple robe, son crucifix de Tueuse dans les mains jointes sur sa poitrine, son alliance au doigt. Elle était belle, un ange de lumière.

Taliesin avait choisit un granit le plus blanc possible pour rendre cette impression qui s'était dégager de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Il espérait que le temps n'effacerait pas son image de la pierre. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier comme Duncan et Connor avaient oublié. Il ne voulait pas être le nième petit MacLeod immortel, perdu dans la masse. Il voulait s'inscrire dans le temps. 

Il caressa le visage de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis parla à haute voix.

Bonjour Maman. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que tu es là, et me voici déjà de retour. J'espère que tu as trouvé les réponses que tu cherchais dans la mort. Tu m'as laissé beaucoup de questions sans réponses. La plus grande étant 'que suis-je'. 

J'ai découvert aujourd'hui dans ton journal que mon véritable nom était Black, et que tu appelais papa Siry ou Padfoot. Peut-être en apprendrais-je plus sur mon père en allant à Poudlard. 

J'aimerai un jour venir ici avec lui. Quand je suis ici, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas quitté et que tu nous attends tous les deux. Je sens ton amour m'entourer, me réconforter, comme l'amour de Papa qui est attaché à ton alliance. Comme tu me manques. 

Tu vas dire, vivre dans le passé n'est pas une solution, c'est le futur qui importe. Mais je ne peux pas aller de l'avant sans savoir. Et puis, le passé fait de moi ce que je suis, non ? Je suis le fruit de l'amour de mes parents. J'ai beau être jeune, j'ai déjà compris la chose la plus importante, la plus grande leçon que pourra jamais m'apprendre la vie.

Il posa ses doigts sur l'épitaphe gravé sous le nom de sa mère.

'Quand la mort noua aura emportés

Que les cœurs nous auront oublié,

Que les visages auront été effacé,

Il restera toujours l'amour.'

Ma tendre Maman… Tu avais une vision de la vie si pure…

Je ne t'oublierais pas, et je vais m'assurer que ceux qui t'ont fait tant de mal s'en souviennent aussi. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom, celui que l'on appelle Voldemort, je prendrais sa tête, achevant ainsi la mission qui coûta ton bonheur. Et peut-être trouverai-je aussi cet amour qui gouverna toute ta vie… Peut-être trouverai-je cet amour intemporel et immortel.

Maëlwys-Kai resta jusqu'à la nuit à prier, puis déposa un dernier baiser et une dernière rose, lança quelques sorts de protection et partit pour l'Ecosse. 

Une larme coula sur la joue du gisant alors qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit.

_Bien plus tard. Lieu non identifié._

- Mais qui es-tu pour pouvoir te relever après le sort impardonnable ?! hurla Voldemort 

- Moi ? Je suis Maëlwys-Kai MacLeod Black, du clan MacLeod. Fils du Sorcier Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, fils de la Tueuse Aurore 'Dawn' MacLeod, Immortel et Tueur.

// Je suis tout cela à la fois, et beaucoup plus encore… //

_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

Juste une précision, Maëlwys-Kai se prononce « Ma-aile-vis-kaï ».

Alors vous allez me dire pourquoi des immortels ? Cela n'apporte pas grand chose dans cette fic, mais cela va jouer un rôle plus important dans ma fic « Chimère et Dragon », le jour où je me débloquerais et j'arriverais à écrire la partie intéressante à mes yeux (moi je suis restée bloquée sur l'histoire d'amour, mon coté gnangnan comme dirait mon frère lol)

Pour vous dire franchement, je suis pas satisfaite des deux derniers chapitres, alors je risque de les modifier. Je sais pas… ça dépendra du temps que j'ai à y consacrer. Pas beaucoup malheureusement. TT

J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé jusqu'au bout. Juste pour vous dire que c'est la seconde version de l'épilogue.

En tout cas merci à tous ! Vous pouvez continuer à reviewer, parce que je ferais un chapitre spécial Réponses aux reviews !

Encore une fois, merci à tous !

__

Angharrad

2003__


	14. l'amour est immortel première version

Première Version de l'Epilogue

Disclaimers: Les personnages des Maraudeurs appartiennent à JK. Rawlings, Buffy contre les vampires et Highlander non plus (eux je sais pas à qui y sont) ! Par contre Dawn m'appartient, ainsi que l'histoire. Pour les notes de l'auteur, voir tout en bas !

_Aéroport de Ottawa – Août 1997_

Un jeune garçon pas plus vieux qu'une quinzaine d'année s'extirpa de la voiture et détendit ses muscles douloureux. Vraiment, c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait Chicago Ottawa en voiture. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais et replaça derrière son oreille la mèche blanche qui lui permettait de se prétendre plus vieux qu'il n'était en réalité. Ses grands yeux bleus pétillaient un peu plus à mesure qu'il se réveillait.

La porte du conducteur claqua, laissant un homme aux cheveux clairs sans âge se détendre à son tour. Ses yeux clairs étaient identiques à ceux du jeune homme et pourtant plusieurs générations séparaient les deux membres du clan MacLeod.

- Toi et tes idées tordus Kai. Franchement, tu pouvais pas prendre l'avion à Chicago comme tout le monde.

- Voyons Connor, tu sais bien que si je ne te faisais pas marcher, tu me demanderais si je suis malade.

- Je me le demande déjà. Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? ce changement de vie me paraît radicale et précipité. Et puis Duncan…

- Duncan est trop protecteur. Je suis sûr à 100% Connor. Et puis trois MacLeod immortels sur le même continent, ça fait désordre.

Ils sourirent, Connor ricanant en se rappelant la dernière altercation entre ses deux 'jeunes cousins'.

- Je n'ai aucun problème, déclara d'un ton agressif Duncan.

- Je te dis que si, répliqua tout aussi sèchement Taliesin.

- Non, aucun...

- Je te dis que si !

- Non... Et arrêtes de m'agresser gamin, s'il te plaît !

- Mais je t'ai pas agressé !

- Si, à l'instant !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une discussion !

- Une discussion ? Alors, fin de la discussion !

- Oh... Jolie parade ! T'es très au courant ! Duncan ?

- Quoi encore ? cria Duncan.

Taliesin le força à lui faire face et lui balança la droite du siècle en pleine mâchoire, l'assommant par la même occasion qu'il se brisait un poing tout aussi vite réparé.

- Fin de cette discussion !

Puis il se tourna vers Connor qui regardait avec amusant les deux jeunes de 400 et 15 ans. 

- Il m'a agressé ! Il s'en remettra ! déclara le jeune homme comme pour se justifier à son aîné.

L'enfant qu'ils avaient élevé avait bien grandit. Il avait depuis longtemps gagné sa place dans le clan MacLeod. Il n'était immortel que depuis deux mois, mais déjà il avait pris la tête des plus grands auxquels Duncan et Connor ne se seraient pas frotté. Et Maëlwys-Kai ne jouait même pas de son double héritage, Sorcier et Tueur. Tout ça sur les épaules d'un seul homme… Un enfant encore…

Connor regarda une fois de plus le jeune garçon dans les yeux. Ces yeux si semblables à ceux de sa mère. Aurore MacLeod, Dite Dawn, Tueuse de son état et immortelle par substitution. Duncan et Connor n'avaient gardé que peu de contact avec leur clan. A travers les âges, ils étaient devenus des légendes et craignaient les questions lors des réunions. Mais ils avaient tous les deux été attirés par le bébé blond à la mèche blanche et avaient demandé à être son parrain. Comment ils avaient su qu'elle donnerait naissance à un immortel, ils ne pouvaient l'expliquer. Mais Maëlwys-Kai était là.

- Hé Mac ?

- M'appelles pas comme ça gamin. Tu sais bien que c'est le truc de Duncan.

- Ouais, je sais, mais vu qu'il est pas là, j'ai personne à embêter.

- Tu l'as choisi il me semble.

- Connor arrête. Tu sais très bien qu'il me considère trop jeune pour vivre par mes propres moyens. 

- Bah, tu connais Mac, toujours protecteur envers les jeunes immortels. Tu te souviens la fois où il t'a surpris en train de jouer avec l'épée de ta mère ?

Le jeune homme sourit. C'était un souvenir aussi cuisant que mélancolique. Il avait trouvé l'épée de sa mère, une épée qui semblait ancienne, mais surtout brillait de magie aux yeux de l'enfant de cinq ans. Mac l'avait surpris et l'avait regarder enchaîner les mouvement d'épée maladroitement tout en marmonnant // Quelqu'un qui se décapite lui-même, j'ai jamais vu... mais ça va pas tarder !//

- Duncan arrête-le ! avait crié Dawn en rentrant de ses cours.

Duncan la retint le temps qu'elle regarde son fils jouer avec l'épée comme un véritable guerrier celte. Puis la concentration de l'enfant vola en éclat avec la sonnerie de téléphone et il s'entailla le poignet. Dawn avait alors échappé à Duncan et s'était précipité près de l'enfant.

Elle était tombée à genoux en face de lui et l'avait giflé un bon coup avant de prendre son poignet et de resserrer les chairs ensembles.

- Maman… pourquoi tu m'as giflé ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de jouer comme toi et Oncle Duncan et Oncle Connor à l'épée ?

- Maëlwys-Kai. Tu apprendras en grandissant qu'il est un temps pour chaque chose sous le ciel.

- Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Oh mon chérie. Cela veut dire que le moment n'est pas venu pour toi de prendre les armes. Mais je te promet que dès que tu seras assez grand, je t'apprendrais à utiliser ton épée.

- Et ce sera quand ?

Dawn sembla prise de cours et leva les yeux vers Duncan en un appel au secours muet. Connor était alors arrivé avec une vielle épée de chevalerie antique. Il semblait la déplacer avec peine. Le visage de Dawn s'était éclairé.

- Quand tu pourras soulever cette épée d'une seule main, alors je t'entraînerai à autre chose que les art martiaux.

L'enfant avait regardé l'épée avec fierté tout d'abord, impatience ensuite. Et bientôt horreur face au poids inimaginable d'une telle arme. 

Et pourtant il avait réussi moins de deux ans après. Grâce à la magie, certes, mais il avait réussi. C'est pourquoi le jour où il avait pour la première fois affronté un immortel, il savait ce qui allait ce passer.

- Je suis déjà un immortel craint je te signale.

- Oh, je pense que le nom des MacLeod doit bien aider.

- Je te rappelle que j'ai prit la tête d'Apocalypse vieux. C'est pas la tête de n'importe qui. Mais je suppose que c'est votre instinct paternel latent qui s'exprime par ces arguments sans fin. Pourtant plus que quiconque, un père devrait comprendre son fils.

- Mon père ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui se passait. Pas plus que celui de Duncan.

- Ah bah, y'a de quoi ! Mets-toi à leur place… On vous croyait morts, vous ressuscitez… Des fantômes en kilts !

Connor ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la remarque du jeune homme. Il était bien comme sa mère, mais plus encore comme son père. Plus grave qu'une pierre tombale un instant et d'un humour impitoyable l'instant d'après.

Taliesin saisit son sac et le jeta sur son épaule.

- Tu me manqueras gamin, finit par déclarer Connor en l'entraînant dans une étreinte fraternelle.

- Tu me manqueras aussi. Et même Duncan. Vous avez été de vrais pères pour moi et des frère pour Maman.

- Tu sais quoi, je vais me répéter encore une fois, mais je continue à penser que tu es trop jeune pour vivre seul.

- Trop jeune pour vivre seul, mais pas pour survivre. N'oublie pas que j'ai déjà pris plus de têtes que toi et Duncan au même âge !

- Facile, nous n'étions pas encore immortels à l'époque.

Le jeune homme sourit de son sourire enjôleur derrière lequel il se cachait chaque fois qu'il avait commis une erreur ou fait une bêtise.

- Grrr ! Vous êtes chiant aussi bien l'un que l'autre. On en a déjà parlé des millions de fois depuis que j'ai mon diplôme de Salem en poche. Ma mère m'a protégé tant qu'elle l'a pu et a donné sa vie pour ça. Maintenant, c'est à moi de reprendre ce combat. Même si nous portons le même nom, même si nous appartenons au même clan, il y aura toujours un monde entre vous et moi. Ce combat est mon combat, c'est l'héritage de ma mère, et je compte bien en réclamer ma part.

- Le fait tu parce que tu espère retrouver tes origines ? Espères tu retrouver ton père ?

Le jeune homme se figea et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il espérait en rejoignant le monde des sorciers ? Toute sa vie, il avait chercher son identité. Sa mère avait eu un accident cérébral en lui donnant naissance et avait perdu la mémoire des deux dernières années de sa vie. Duncan et Connor avaient cherché à retrouvé son père, mais il semblerait qu'il se soit évanoui comme par magie. Taliesin avait soupçonné plus tard un sort d'effacement de mémoire, mais il était beaucoup trop tard.

Mais Maëlwys-Kai avait toujours voulu trouver son identité. Pas parce qu'on le lui avait. Parce qu'il avait un manque. Ne pas savoir qui tu es, d'où tu viens est déjà terrible. Et depuis son plus jeune âge, Maëlwys-Kai savait deux choses : il possédait des pouvoirs étranges et il vivrait plus longtemps que ses contemporains. Quand à l'âge de cinq ans on comprend cela, il est d'autant plus important de connaître ses origines.

Cela avait été un réel soulagement quand il avait reçu sa lettre de réinscription pour l'institut de sorcellerie de Salem. Sans étonnement, il était entré dans la maison de Phoebe, la sorcière temporelle où l'enfant s'était épanoui. Il avait complété le cycle d'étude en cinq ans au lieu de sept,  et avait été diplômé en juin dernier. 

Maëlwys-Kai avait été très heureux là-bas. Enfin il avait trouvé des gens à qui parler de ses pouvoirs. Il s'était fait quelques amis, bien que sa réussite foudroyante en ai fâché plus d'un. Mais Dawn lui envoyait tous les deux jours des hiboux réconfortant lui parlant de tout et de rien. 

Elle ne lui avait jamais dit, mais la séparation lui avait brisé le cœur. Maëlwys-Kai s'était bien rendu compte que la santé de sa mère se dégradait, mais il la savait immortelle depuis le jour où il avait su prononcer le mot. Il avait pensé simplement qu'elle était malade et préférait se laisser mourir pour ressusciter en pleine forme. Mais elle était morte. Pas pour ressusciter comme tout immortel se le doit. Elle était réellement morte. Maëlwys-Kai et sa promotion de Salem avaient été attaqués lors de la remise des diplômes. Maëlwys-Kai avait été blessé mortellement, il n'était pas mort. Sa mère était morte, lui rendant son immortalité, et en même temps qu'elle, sa vie d'humain avait disparue.

- Tu sais bien que les immortels n'ont pas de pères, seulement le destin. On se retrouvera au rassemblement.

- J'espère ne pas avoir à prendre ta tête ni celle de Duncan.

- Bah, si c'est le cas, c'est que c'était le destin. T'embrassera Duncan pour moi. Je vous enverrai des hiboux de temps en temps.

- Tu es libre gamin. Mais ne te perd pas trop dans le passé. Et surtout, amuse toi bien avec tes élèves, mais méfie toi des rousses, ça fait un peu trop d'étincelles avec notre sang écossais.

- Hé ! ce seront mes élèves ! un prof s'intéresse pas à ses élèves ! rougit furieusement le jeune garçon.

- Bah, si ça se trouve, ils seront plus âgés que toi. Profite quand même de ta jeunesse, même si elle est éternelle. Et puis tient.

Il lui glissa un paquet dans la main. Celle-ci portait l'écriture de Duncan.

- A ne pas ouvrir avant que tu sois sur l'autre continent, de préférence sur la tombe de ta mère. C'est un cadeau de Duncan.

Taliesin acquiesça, puis sera une dernière fois le vieil immortel dans ses bras et entra dans l'aéroport.

_Cote Anglaise face à la France – Août 1997_

A presque seize ans il était déjà nouveau Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard, Ecole de Magie et Sorcellerie d'Ecosse. 

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce poste. Sans doute un de ces fameux pressentiments de Tueur comme lui avait expliqué le journal de sa mère. Un journal magique, un rare trésor. Une à une, les pages se couvraient à mesure que passait le temps. Comme si il avait été ensorcelé pour qu'il puisse le lire seulement maintenant. Le journal de sa mère, apparaissant à reculons. Il connaissait par cœur les dernières pages, c'était sa propre vie qui y était inscrite. De sa naissance à sa mort. C'est comme ça qu'il avait décidé d'enterrer sa mère là-bas, en Europe, là où elle l'avait emmener admirer la mer.

Maëlwys-Kai posa son sac à coté de la tombe isolée sur la corniche, face à la mer. La lumière était rouge sang. Un présage ? S'il avait suivi un peu plus ses cours de divination, il l'aurait su. Mais son truc, c'était plutôt les prophéties. Enfin, la tombe de sa mère, jeune de deux mois était toujours en place. Il avait craint, isolée comme elle était, que les vandales ne s'en prennent à elle. Mais il n'en était rien.

Il déposa les roses blanches sur la pierre de granit et traça de ses doigts la croix celtique. Il se rappelait sa mère et la conversation qu'ils avaient eu le jour où elle l'avait emmené pour la première fois ici, il avait alors sept ans. L'âge de raison...

- Dit Maman, pourquoi je suis pas comme les autres ? Pourquoi je peux faire ces trucs bizarres, pourquoi j'ai pas de papa, pourquoi les gens ont peur parce que j'ai des cheveux blancs, pourquoi tu te souviens de rien, pourquoi tu te bats à l'épée et tu coupes des têtes ? Et pourquoi… ?

- Je n'ai qu'un seule réponse à tout ça, mon trésor. Nous nous posons des tas de questions sur la vie auxquelles seule la mort peut répondre. 

- Je ne comprends pas Maman…

Elle détacha ses yeux de la mer qui les séparait de la France et regarda son fils tendrement, ses yeux légèrement voilés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, un jour tu comprendras. Répondit elle en lui souriant et ébouriffant ses cheveux sombres.

Le jeune homme s'assis sur la pierre disposée à cet effet à coté du gisant de sa mère. La statue la représentait endormie, dans une simple robe, son crucifix de Tueuse dans la main, son alliance au doigt. Elle était belle, un ange de lumière. Maëlwys-Kai avait choisit un granit le plus blanc possible pour rendre cette impression qui s'était dégager de la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. Il espérait que le temps n'effacerait pas son image dans la pierre. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier comme Duncan et Connor avaient oublié. Il ne voulait pas être le nième petit MacLeod immortel. Il voulait s'inscrire dans le temps. Il caressa le visage de sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue, puis parla à haute voix.

_Bonjour Maman. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que tu es là, et me voici déjà de retour. J'espère que tu as trouvé les réponse que tu cherchais dans la mort. Tu m'as laissé beaucoup de questions sans réponses. La plus grande étant 'que suis-je'. _

_J'ai découvert aujourd'hui dans ton journal que mon véritable nom était Black, et que tu appelais papa Siry ou Padfoot. Peut-être en apprendrais-je plus ainsi sur mon père. J'aimerai un jour venir avec lui ici. Quand je suis ici, j'ai l'impression que tu ne m'as pas quitté et que tu nous attends tous les deux. Je sens ton amour m'entourer, me réconforter. Comme tu me manques. _

_Tu vas dire, vivre dans le passé n'est pas une solution, c'est le futur qui importe. Mais je ne peux pas aller de l'avant sans savoir. Et puis, le passé fait de moi ce que je suis. Je suis le fruit de l'amour de mes parents. J'ai beau être jeune, j'ai déjà compris la chose la plus importante, la plus grande leçon que pourra jamais m'apprendre la vie._

Il posa ses doigts sur l'épitaphe gravé sous le nom de sa mère.

'L'amour est immortel'

_Je vais trouver cet amour immortel. Je ne t'oublierais pas, et je vais m'assurer que ceux qui t'ont fait tant de mal s'en souviennent aussi. Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-dire-le-nom, celui que l'on appelle Voldemort, je prendrait sa tête, achevant ainsi la mission qui te coûta ton bonheur._

Maëlwys-Kai resta jusqu'à la nuit à prier, puis il déposa un dernier baiser et une dernière rose, lança quelques sorts de protection et partit pour l'Ecosse. Une larme coula sur la joue du gisant alors qu'il disparaissait dans la nuit.

_Qui suis-je, me demandez vous ?_

_Et bien…_

_Je suis Maëlwys-Kai __MacLeod Black, du clan MacLeod. Fils du Sorcier Siry 'Padfoot' Black, fils de la Tueuse Aurore 'Dawn' MacLeod, Immortel. _

_Je suis tout cela à la fois, et beaucoup plus encore…_

  


_Blabla Psy d'Angharrad_

C'est le premier épilogue que j'ai écrit. Il m'ennuyait car au fond, il n'allait pas assez loin dans le temps pour moi. Et puis ça m'embêtais de le mettre en ligne avant « Chimère et Dragon » parce qu'il y a peut-être des spoilers de la fin. Mais comme il était écrit, autant vous le faire partager

En tout cas merci à tous ! Vous pouvez continuer à reviewer, parce que je ferais un chapitre spécial Réponses aux reviews !

Encore une fois, merci à tous !

Angharrad

10.02.2003


	15. Annexe sur la magie, les sortilèges et l...

Annexe: Sortilèges, Potions et Objets Magiques 

**_Potion anti-stress_**_, _chapitre 1, je pense que le nom parle de lui même. Je sais pas vraiment si je l'ai inventé mais j'ai pas souvenir du nom d'une potion de ce genre.

**_Expeliarum_**, chapitre 2, c'est le sort de désarmement, que ce soit baguette magique ou armes. La puissance d'un sorcier peut se mesurer au nombre de baguette arrachée ou non à ses adversaires.

**_Oubliette_**, chapitre 2, sortilège permettant d'effacer de la mémoire immédiate à toute la vie d'une personne. Ses effets ne sont proportionnels qu'à la volonté de la victime, de même que sa durée.

**_Animagus_**, chapitre 2-4, sorcier capable de se transformer en animal et ayant acquis certaines de ses capacités.

**_L'épée runique de l'eau_**, chapitre 4, une épée protégée par les runes de l'eau et permettant d'invoquer les sortilèges et malédictions attachées à cet élément.

**_Barrière_**, chapitre 4, c'est un bouclier invisible qui se forme tout autour de la personne. Les sorts de faibles puissance sont absorbés par celui-ci voir réfléchis. Ils affaiblissent les effets des sorts parvenant à traverser.

**_Transplaner_**, chapitre 2-5-8-10-11-12, c'est la téléportation des sorcier. C'est à dire, je pense que je veux aller à tel endroit et hop j'y suis !

**_Fidelitas_**, chapitre 4-7-11, sortilège qui consiste à confier des informations sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose à une personne appelé gardien du secret. Tout sortilège de traque ou toute recherche ne sert alors plus à rien car seul les infos données par le gardien du secret sont réalisables.

**_Sort de localisation_**, chapitre 4, en gros, on pose sa baguette à plat dans sa main, on prononce la formule en pensant à ce que l'on veut localiser et la baguette donne la direction.

**_Accio 'suivi d'un mot'_**, chapitre 5-8, Sortilège d'attraction. On pointe la main vers l'objet ou la personne que l'on veut attirer à soit. Tout est dans le regard, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. On peut mesurer la puissance d'un sorcier à la distance à laquelle il peut appeler un objet sans le voir.

**_Immobilis_**, chapitre 5, sortilège d'immobilisation. La personne touchée voit et entend tout ce qui se passe autour d'elle mais ne peut plus marcher ni se défendre, un peut comme le **_stupéfix_** mais en moins puissant.

**_Finite Incantatum_**, chapitre 5-12, phrase tout faites qui annule la plupart des sortilèges.

**_Sortilège de nettoyage _****ou _dépoussièrage_**, chapitre 6, surtout efficace pour chasser la poussière. Le sortilège préféré des mamans.

**_Quidditch_**, chapitre 6, ai-je vraiment besoin de vous l'expliqué ? En bref, c'est le football sorcier.

**_Moldu_**, chapitre 1-2-6-7-8-9-10-11-12, nom qu'on les sorciers pour désigner les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques qui n'ont pas de lien avec le monde magique.

**_Auror_**, chapitre 4-5-6-7-8-9-12, nom donnée aux sorciers policiers et agents spéciaux de sécurité. Ce sont les meilleurs sorciers guerriers. La plupart ont été formés à Poudlard qui est le collège spécialisé en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

**_Sang-de-bourbe_**, chapitre 7, nom qu'on les sorciers 'raciste' pour les sorciers aux parents moldus ou au sang mêlé. La pire insulte qu'on peut dire à ce type de sorciers.

**_Sortilège de vent_**, Chapitre 7, crée un courant d'air selon le mouvement de la baguette.

**_Potion de sommeil_**, chapitre 7, équivalent des somnifères moldus. Là aussi plusieurs puissances et effets secondaires, comme provoquer les rêves ou au contraire en priver la personne.

**_Bière-au-beurre_**, chapitre 8, équivalent sorcier de la bière. Beaucoup moins alcoolisée cependant puisque les jeunes sont autorisé à en consommer librement.

**_Bracelet protecteur à magie runique_**, chapitre 8-10, un bracelet d'argent et de perles de diverses couleurs. Sur chacune d'elle est inscrite une rune qui incante un sortilège de protection. Objet très rare et très cher que les grandes familles offre généralement à leurs enfants **_crackmol_** (enfants de parents sorciers n'ayant pas de pouvoirs magiques). Chaque rune ne peut être utilisée qu'une fois.

**_Porte-au-loin_**, chapitre 8-9, objet divers et variés. Lorsqu'on le touche, on est immédiatement projeté ou 'porté' à une destination précise.

**_Wingardium Leviosa_**_, _chapitre 8, sortilège de lévitation. Limité par le contact visuel et la baguette magique qui doit 'voir' l'objet.

**_Champ d'interdiction_**, chapitre 8-12, sortilège définissant un espace dans lequel on ne peut pas transplaner, sauf si sa magie est plus puissante que celle du sorcier ayant posé le champ.

**_Stupefix_**, chapitre 8-11, sortilège qui fige la personne totalement, seuls les yeux sont encore mobiles. Le cerveau n'enregistre plus ce qui se passe autour de lui.

**_Gourde magichauffante_**, chapitre 9, comme le thermos moldu. Tout liquide qui séjourne dedans ressort chaud.

**_Sortilège de silence_** ou **_Insonorus_**, chapitre 10, crée autour du sorcier une bulle en dehors de laquelle on n'entend pas ce qui se raconte à l'intérieur.

**_Vise-au-loin_**, chapitre 10, un peut le même principe qu'un porte au loin, sauf que c'est le regard qui porte au loin. En reliant deux vise-au-loin, on obtient un système de vidéo-conférence sorcier. Très peu utilisé car peu fiable, interférant avec le réseau Moldu.

**_Aveda Kadavra_**ou **_sortilège de mort_**, chapitre 7-8-10-12, un des trois sortilèges impardonnable, tue sur le coup la personne touchée dont le corps se fige.

**_Potion anti-douleur_**, chapitre 10-11, un peu comme notre morphine, sa force peut-être dosée.

**_Potion anti-fièvre_**, Chapitre 10, potion contre la fièvre.

**_Epée runique quadri-élémentaire_**, chapitre 11, sabres forgés par les premiers magiciens immortels pour se défendre. Les runes permettent d'invoquer la protections des différents éléments. Elles ne servent en pratique qu'à se protéger, mais quand un sorcier présente une très grande affinité avec un ou plusieurs, il peut obtenir d'eux de le protéger par l'attaque. Ces épées sont très rares et précieuses. Peut de sorciers immortels en possèdent encore, le savoir permettant de les fabriquées ayant disparue en même temps que leur créateur.

**_Appel-au-loin_**, chapitre 11, même principe que le vise-au-loin. C'est une pierre qui est reliée à une autre ou plusieurs. Quand on la caresse en pensant aux possesseurs des pierres jumelles, celles-ci brillent et permettent par des codes (genre le morse) de communiquer.  

**_Médico-mage_**, chapitre 12, les médecins des sorciers.

**_Doloris_**, chapitre 12, un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, parfois appelé **_Crucio_** ou **_Endoloris_** dans sa forme la plus douloureuse. En gros, toutes les terminaisons nerveuses sont mise à vif. Être soumis à ce sortilège trop longtemps peut entraîner la folie en plus des diverses hémorragies internes et externes.

**_Imperius_**, chapitre 12, un des trois sortilèges impardonnables, permet à celui qui le lance de contrôler les fait et gestes ainsi que la parole de sa victime.

**_Sortilège de carnage_**, chapitre 12, plus dangereux que **_l'Aveda_**, mais beaucoup moins raffiné. Ce sortilège a l'effet d'une bombe. Rien ne se passe à l'endroit même où il est lancé, mais sur un rayon de 5 à 10 mètres autour de lui, tout les êtres vivants meurent déchirés. Il n'est pas utilisé car il est très difficile à contrôler et l'utilisateur peut-être touché par le contre-coup.

**_Journal Magique_**, épilogue, il fonctionne comme un journal normal, sauf que tout ce qu'y note l'auteur disparaît à l'exception des dates. Tout le texte est destiné à réapparaître après un laps de temps donné et à reculons. En général, les sorciers l'utilisent comme journal pour leurs enfants, fixant le délai à une vingtaine d'années. Ils y notent les premiers pas, les premiers mots et surtout y collent les photos. Il n'y a pas de moyen de le faire dévoiler ses secret avant l'heure. 

Epilogue ~*~ Epilogue Alternatif


	16. Réponses aux dernières reviews

Réponse aux dernières reviews

**Losgann**. J'espère que les corrections et le lexique t'auront expliqué certaines choses qui j'avoue étaient très claires dans ma tête, mais assez floue dans mon écriture. ( Je pense notamment au journal de Dawn). Quand au fait que Sirius est déjà libre depuis Quatre ans quand je vous présente Maëlwys-Kai, et ben c'est vrai que c'est choquant. J'avoue. Mais franchement, je voies pas trop ce que JKR. Veut faire de ce personnage sans avoir lu les livres 5 et suivants. Donc j'arrive pas trop à le cerner. Mais je peux t'affirmer une chose. Sirius ne sait pas que sa femme a survécu. Il ne sait même pas que son enfant était un garçon !! Sirius ne peut donc pas l'avoir cherché. Maintenant, le journal de Dawn a commencé à livrer ses secrets quand MK a été diplômé. Sachant que en gros il délivre un mois par semaine et que Dawn n'a écrit le nom de Black dans le cahier que pendant sa grossesse (soit le tout début du journal) je dirait que MK a un an avant que ces pages ne se découvrent. (donc en gros pendant qu'il est prof de DFCM à Poudlard).

Allez, j'en dit pas plus sinon je vais révéler toutes mes idées pour la suite !!!

**Cclia** et **Solla** (parce que j'enchaîne les idées en pensant à chacune de vous.) Ben oui, il a pas tout perdu, mais pour lui c'est comme si, puisqu'il n'en sait rien, que Dawn a perdu la mémoire et ne connaît plus son nom. Ce qui fait que Maëlwys-Kai ne sait pas non plus. Alors pour chercher comme ça, c'est pas facile. Imagine en plus, il découvre enfin son nom de famille et personne ne veut lui répondre parce que Sirius est un fugitif et le plus grand criminel qui soit après Voldemort. Est-ce que ça te donnerai envie de continuer à chercher ? Surtout quand en toile de fond tu as hérité de la mission de ta mère à savoir chasser Voldemort. Merci pour le compliment pour la qualité de l'auteur Solla, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! ça fait pourtant longtemps que j'écris, mais j'ai peut-être reçu une fois un mail alors que mon site est resté plus de trois ans en ligne.

Les jumelles **Oyne** et **Oceane **Alors comme ça Oceane t'as fait lire ma petite histoire Oyne ? heureuse qu'elle t'ai plue. Je dois avouer que je ne pensais pas réussir à allier ces trois séries aussi bien. J'avais reçu un commentaire d'ailleurs au tout début de quelqu'un qui ne voulais plus la lire parce que justement c'était un crossover. Chacun est libre. Personnellement je pense qu'il y a des mauvais et des bons crossover. J'en ai déjà loupé un escaflowne/gundamwing. J'espérais ne pas me planter sur celui là, alors vous m'avez rassurée. Merci beaucoup.

**Der Deutscher. **Genre j'ai pas deviné qui se cachait derrière ce pseudo! c'est pas hyper fin ça mon cher JL. Faut pas se sentir exilé là-bas en Allemagne. Après tout, tu l'as choisi mon vieux ! Mais regarde le bon coté des choses, tu es le premier de l'école à avoir lu mon petit essai HP. Bien sûr, écrit totalement Pas pendant les cours. D'abord les cours, j'en avais plus. Plus que des projets à la maison. Na ! Et en plus j'ai très bien compris ce que t'as mi en allemand à la fin de ta review. Même si j'ai arrêté, j'en ai fait 10 ans alors j'ai des restes ! Sinon, merci pour ta review. Tu vois qu'on peut faire autre chose quand on est presque ingénieur lol

Donc, **MERCI A TOUS** !!!!!!!! Il est pas interdit de continuer à me reviewer lol

A oui, je voulais faire un **annonce**. Vu que j'arrive pas à finir mon autre fic HP parce que je bloque sur une suite potentielle à celle-ci, j'attend vos commentaires mais surtout, j'aimerai savoir ce que vous voudriez voir dans une suite de 'Of Slayer and Sorcerer' (de son petit nom OSS). J'ai déjà quelques idées, mais faut que je calibre avec l'autre fic. J'attend vos commentaires !

Angharrad

22.02.2003


	17. OSS Prime C'est parti!

**L'univers d'OSS s'agrandit !!!**

Bonjour !

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre d'OSS. Cette fic est bien finie, du moins dans la chronologie que je m'étais fixée. Cela fait presque un an maintenant, et vous n'avez toujours pas entendu parlé de ce fameux OSS2 dont j'avait parlé dans mes derniers blabla. Je m'en excuse. 

Je pensais honnêtement la commencer cette année. Le plan était tout écrit, la trame fixée. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mettre ma plume en action. Mais voilà, j'avais commencé " Au temps des légendes " qui me tient vraiment à cœur, je travaillais en même temps sur une autre fic qui aurait dû être ma première fic HP si je n'avais pas trouvé un scénario trop proche en anglais, j'écrivais un roman an collaboration (je cherche un béta d'ailleurs si ça interesse). Du coup, OSS2 est vraiment passé au troisième ou quatrième (voir même septième) plan. Et puis le tome 5 est sorti, remettant en question un point crucial de cette suite. Bien sûr j'aurai pu quand même essayer, mais ça amenait trop de complications, de détours. 

Du coup j'ai complètement laissé ce projet de coté. Mais à l'approche de noël, je me souviens que c'est à cette époque que le personnage de Dawn avait pour la première fois joué une farce à Sirius dans mon esprit tordu. Et je me suis dit, il y a plein de choses que j'aurais pu vous raconter sur leur vie ensemble. Des choses que j'ai notés dans mon carnet fourre-tout et qui ne trouverons pas de recyclage dans d'autres écrits. 

C'est pour cette raison qu'une nouvelle série est née. Le nom de cette fic : **OSS - Life with a Slayer** (OSS - la Vie avec une Tueuse de Vampire) que vous trouverez en cliquant sur mon profile (le nom en haut à gauche - Angharrad) , ou alors en suivant le lien suivant : 

Le premier chapitre est en ligne, et époque oblige, c'est un conte de Noël. Bonne lecture ! 

**Angharrad** - 31 Décembre 2003


End file.
